The Pretenders
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: Eli and Clare had been thinking of eachother ever since the Vegas Night Lockdown a couple weeks ago. Now Eli had been calling Clare and wanting to hear her amazing voice, while Clare wants nothing to do with him. What will Eli do to redeem himself?
1. Thinking Of You

**The Pretenders**

**An Eclare Fanfiction:**

**Chapter One: Thinking Of You (Eli's POV)**

**Awaiting for her to return.. I stared at the ceiling in my room, just thinking intently on her face. Her beautiful face. Her amazing blue eyes.. It was like looking into a ocean that never ended. Her pretty smile that always reassured me when I was down or even pissed at Fitz.. **_**Fitz. **_**I snarled lowly and cursed under my breath. "That bastard." I mumbled into blank air. This was all his fault.. If only he would've backed off. He would've moved when I was going to park.. He wouldn't have attempted to stab me. I blame him solely. Of course the conversation that me and Clare had after Fitz was arrested was still fresh in my mind.**

"**When I was nine.. There was this kid.. Mike. He would always push to go farther. Always pushing my buttons." I stated to Clare. She wrapped her arms around her torso and sighed heavily, looking at Fitz being pushed into the police car. "Well you're not nine anymore, Eli." She said point blank, slight annoyance on her face. I scowled. "Neither are the bullies. What am I suppose to do Clare?" I asked, looking at her, awaiting for her to reassure me about the situation. "I don't have the answer." Clare admitted after a short silence. "But if it's this." Clare said looking at the police car pulling out. "Then I don't think I can be with you."**

**I smashed my eyelids closed and tried to keep the tears away. She broke my heart right then and there. I had no idea if we were together or not. "Elijah?" A small voice asked. I opened my eyes and stared into my little sister's green eyes. I shook my head, causing my long brown hair to fall into my eyes. "What Lizzy?" I asked, scooping her into my arms. She leaned against my chest and mumbled. "How come Clare hasn't called?" She asked. I took a shaky breath, still trying to hold tears back. "Clare's mad Lizzy. She's mad at me.. Her idiot boyfriend." I whispered lowly in Lizzy's ear. Lizzy turned around and placed two hands on my face and smiled a lopsided smile. "You're not an idiot Eli.. You're my amazing big brother. I love you." Lizzy said affectionately, She threw her arms around my neck and nuzzled there for a while. I took a shaky breath and held Lizzy close to my heart. "I love you too Lizzy. You're my life." I murmured into her brown hair and gently kissed the top of her head. Tears welled into my eyes and I swiftly wiped them away. I didn't want to seem weak in front of Lizzy. Me and her had been through too much. I was the older one and more responsible one, I needed to take care of her when mom and dad couldn't. Slowly, but surely Lizzy fell asleep in my arms, I didn't want to awake her so I gently settled her into my bed and laid down next to her, nuzzling against her. Finally allowing the tears about Clare to escape. "Help me Julia." I whispered quietly before sobbing myself silently to sleep.**


	2. Darcy's Reasurrance

**Chapter Two: Darcy's Reassurance (Clare's POV)**

"**Clare! Are you up?" Mom yelled from downstairs. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head. Burying myself into the flower patterned sheets. "Clare Veronica Edwards!" Mom yelled yet again. "Get up! Now!" She ordered. I growled and threw the pillow into the corner of the bedroom that was mine used for vacation visits to grandmas house. I sat upright in the small bed that was familiar and smelled of cookies. It sickened me at how much floral the room was, it was designed for a little girl.. Not a fifteen year old. Slightly annoyed, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and slipped my cold feet into colder slippers. I shuddered at the touch and sighed heavily. Placing my head in my hands. There was just a couple more days of staying at Grandmas before returning to Degrassi.. To Eli. My heart thudded and ached at the thought of that boy's face.. His beautiful emerald eyes, his lopsided smirk he always wore to make me smile.. Then his warm embrace. I could just melt when he would hold me close and press his warm lips against mine. He definitely passed that French exam I thought of my statement I stated a couple weeks ago. Tears screamed to overflow in my eyes.. I used my strength to force them back into my eyes. I couldn't break.. I couldn't possibly cry over that insensitive bastard. He was the reason that the school was completely changing.. If he only just let it go.. Fitz wouldn't be in jail.. Eli and I wouldn't be on a break.. There would be no uniforms. **_**"But you love uniforms Clare. Why I remember when you always wore your private school uniform.. I never understood why." **_**Mom had said after receiving a phone call informing parents to purchase new school uniforms and to go over the new Degrassi Handbook and Regulations. Of course I had read it.. It was ridiculous. I couldn't believe that Mr. Simpson would stoop that low. Uniforms and strict rules. The school was definitely going to change. I opened my eyes and stood up on shaky legs, I grabbed the bed frame for support and finally was able to stand on two legs. I grabbed my cell phone and saw **_**"Fifty Missed Calls From Elijah Goldsworthy" **_**message popped up. I sighed heavily and hit the listen button. **

"_**Clare.. Please call me back.. I'm sorry."**_

"_**Clare.. Don't be like this.. Allow me to explain.."**_

"_**Seriously Clare.. You won't answer my phone calls, texts or emails? We need to talk. I need to know about.. Us." **_

**I bit my bottom lip and hit erase, all of Eli's messages and phone calls were deleted. I didn't need his pity. Not at all. Yet another call came up, I was about to hit decline, when I saw it said **_**"Darcy Edwards Is Calling (Call From Another Country Will Cost Extra On Bill)" **_**I smiled slightly. I hit accept and heard my sister's cheery voice. "Hey Darce." I said as cheerful as I could manage. "Hey Clare. How's it at grandmas? Sleeping in the floral room?" She asked, her voice touching on amusement. I sneered. "Yes.. It's horrible Darce. How could you manage?" I asked desperate for her answer. Darcy merely laughed. "Easy. I imagined Peter was all over the walls instead. It eased my nerves. You could imagine that Eli was all over the walls." Darcy offered. I huffed and rubbed my left temple. "I don't feel like seeing Eli anytime soon Darce." I admitted, Darcy sighed heavily. "Tell me all about it Clare. I sure that through all the shit I've been through that this can't be that bad." For over an hour I spilled to Darcy about how it all started when Fitz destroyed Eli's skull head and how it ended in Fitz almost stabbing Eli, but ended up stabbing the wall, sending me into a concern for Eli's health. "Is it as crazy as you're story Darce?" I asked, amusement on my voice. Darcy laughed, "Oh you mean like how I was stalked online and date raped? Oh yeah Clare.. You're whole almost stabbing fiasco is way worse than mine.. By far." Darcy said annoyed. I laughed happily and Darcy followed in. "Darce.. What do I do? I return to Degrassi and I'm gonna see Eli there." I begged. Darcy sighed. "I don't have the answer Clare.. You have to find it out.. Like I did with Peter and Spinner." Darcy explained. My brows furrowed. "Darcy.. Peter is an ex drug addict that isn't you're boyfriend and Spinner.. He married Emma Nelson." I announced to her. Darcy gasped. "Spinner married Emma? What the hell happened there? I thought he was with Jane and Emma like was biking everywhere?" Darcy exclaimed. I giggled. "Darce.. They're you're friends. Not mine. How in the world am I suppose to know why Jane and Spinner broke up and he married Emma. I have bigger problems that start with Elijah Goldsworthy." I croaked. Darcy slightly cooed. "I'm sorry Clare.. But my time is up for today. I'll call you when you're back at Degrassi.. Then we talk about the new uniforms!" Darcy said mock happiness. After quick goodbyes I hung the phone up, only to see that Eli had called me ten times during my hour long phone call. I hesitated to call him and quickly pressed "Call back." The dial tone didn't ring long, because immediately Eli's voice filled my brain. "Clare? Clare is this you?" Eli gasped. I didn't say a word, but quickly hung up. Allowing the concern words hang in the thick air.**


	3. Uniforms?

**Chapter Three: Uniforms? Seriously Mr. Simpson, I hate you now. (Eli's POV)**

**Uniforms? This was a joke. I had been forced by mom to read the rules and see the Uniform regulations. Mom had laid out the uniforms on my bed, Red polo shirt (all Juniors had to wear red) with the Degrassi logo, beige slacks, a leather belt, suede shoes and the Degrassi jacket. I sighed heavily and looked on at my dead hand t shirt, longing to wear it. "Dammit Mr. Simpson." I cursed under my breath. Although I came downstairs with the uniform on and my ID badge hanging from my neck. My mom turned around from cleaning the dining room table and grinned broadly. "Oh Elijah, Honey you look so handsome." Mom cooed, she briskly walked towards me and straighten my polo shirt, making sure it was tucked in properly and brushed the long bangs from my eyes. "Mom.. This uniform idea is repulsive. I feel like shooting myself." I mumbled lowly, Mom eyed me carefully and plucked some lint off my polo. "Elijah. Don't make me start having to put you back on you're medication.. You're acting like you did after Julia-" Mom was then cut off by my snarls. She sighed and looked at me sympathetically. "Sorry Eli.. I just hate seeing you so upset.. So depressed. I just want you happy." She whispered, tears threatening to overflow in her green eyes. I sighed and felt regret in my stomach, I wiped my mother's tears with my thumb and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm okay mom. I'm still Little Eli. I'll always be." I murmured in her blond hair. I could hear her sniffles in my ear and I sighed and closed my eyes. "Caroline. Just let the boy go. He has to go school." My dad said in a gruff voice. I opened my eyes and saw my dad exiting the kitchen, his brown eyes holding no love or care that I was going back to Degrassi.. The place where I was almost stabbed.. Could've been killed, but dad didn't care. He exited the house with a gruff "Bye and I'll be there for dinner." Mom smiled at me and swiftly kissed my cheek. "Have fun honey. I'm sure you'll be safe. If you see Clare.. Treat her right Elijah." Mom ordered. I smiled a lopsided smile and nodded. "Whatever you say mom." I then left the house and opened Morty's door. I stuck the keys in the ignition and turned the stereo on high. Hoping that the Foo Fighters could keep my mind off Clare Veronica Edwards.**

**Arriving at Degrassi, everything seemed out of place already. There was no couples in the front of the school kissing or anyone bullying one another. I pulled into an empty parking spot, suddenly concerned that I didn't look good enough. I sighed heavily and breathed, "They can suck it if they don't." I climbed from Morty, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and locking Morty. "Wish me luck Morty." I whispered and patted his exterior. Some people were looking at me oddly, it might be the way I look in the uniform but again everyone is wearing the same thing, different colors of course. Or it could be that I was partly the reason for us having these stupid uniforms and strict rules. I kept my head down and heard a loud beeping, I suddenly realized that I was almost hit by no one other than Holly J Sinclair. She gave me a particularly dirty look, I returned the look back at her. She can be a bitch, but this is also partially her fault also.. I wasn't stripping for Sav in the theater. I shook my head and walked into the school. I stopped dead in my tracks to see police men watching the halls, one immediately started to check my badge and nodded in approval that I was good to go. I cursed under my breath, this is what the school has turned into? This was a complete joke. I walked the familiar halls and saw that someone was already by my locker. Clare. She was taking things from her locker, ironically our lockers were side by side. I cleared my throat and approached her. She didn't notice me when I approached her, but I cleared my throat. She looked up at me, her blue eyes holding some sort of sadness.. Something I probably caused. "Hey." I said simply, wearing a crooked smile. She sighed heavily and shut her locker. "Eli.." She said with her eyes closed. I breathed heavily. "What?" I asked, more aggravated than it should have been.. I blame that one on myself. She scowled. "You know what. Do you just suspect that just coming up here and using you're beautiful lopsided smile to win me back will work, than your sadly-" Clare was cut off mid sentence by my mouth colliding with hers furiously. I grabbed her wrists in an attempt to keep her close and not to run off and break the kiss. Her lips were fevering and she tried to escape, but gave up.. Just allowing my lips to do the work. I finally broke the kiss and released her wrists. Clare looked up at me, with pleading eyes. "Why the hell did you do that Eli?" Clare asked, tears threatening to over flow in her eyes. I looked at her an for a first in my life.. I had no answer. "I don't know Clare.. But when two people are dating.. They kiss each other." I explained in plain annoyance. Clare rolled her eyes and sighed. "Eli.. We aren't.. exactly together anymore." Clare whispered, but just enough for me to understand her. "Are you breaking up with me?" I asked exasperated. "That's not fair Clare!" I yelled like a little kid, people were starting to look at us. "Eli.. Keep you're voice down." Clare groaned, color filling her cheeks. I huffed and looked around to see that people had stopped looking. "Listen Clare.. I really like you.. It isn't my fault-" Clare immediately put her hand up and scoffed. "It is your fault Eli. If you would've apologized to Fitz-" Then I interrupted with a smug face. "I did apologize Clare. I said sorry, don't lie." Clare looked at me in complete disbelief. "You poisoned him.. You made him puke.. You caused your own life.. It scared me!" Clare admitted, she immediately covered her mouth with her hand and held back tears. "Clare.. You were worried about me?" I asked in a soft tone, the same I used with Lizzy whenever she was upset. Clare shook her head. "Allergy season.. That's all." Clare mumbled, fumbling with the zipper on her Degrassi jacket. I smiled slightly. "You're a horrible liar Clare.. It's January.. Nothing close to Spring season." I said with a lopsided smile. Clare breathed a sigh of relief when the first bell rung. "I have to get to math with Armstrong." She gasped, definitely in a hurry to leave. She attempted to slip around me, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. "Lunch?" I asked. Clare shook her head. "Can't.. Eating with Alli." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes. "Then Alli can eat with us. Adam will be there too." I added, hoping at least that would bring some relief to Clare, but to avail. Clare shook her head. "Sorry Eli.. We need a break.. I need to figure this mess out.. Sorry." Clare than slipped from my grip and walked away from me briskly, seeming to wipe tears from her face.**


	4. Concentration

**Chapter Four: Concentration (Clare's POV) **

**I almost lost it. Right there. I could've allowed the screaming tears to break through and finally fall to death, but I held my ground. I wouldn't be so weak in front of Eli.. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me so weak and pathetic, having to console me when I cry. I felt guilt walking away from his beautiful figure, walking quickly to math class. I quickly found Alli sitting down in the classroom already, she smiled slightly and waved me over. I quickly took the seat next to her, my breathing ragged from the brisk walk. Alli eyed me carefully. "You alright there Clare?" Alli asked, her neatly trimmed eyebrows raising. I laughed a quick laugh and shook my head. "I just broke up with Eli." I whispered through a thick throat. Alli's eyes seemed to fall and she looked at me sympathetically. "Oh Clare. I'm so sorry. I know it must be hard." Alli than laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her hand off and Alli returned her hand in her lap and quickly changed the subject. "Oh look! Jenna's taking this class this semester!" Alli exclaimed. I looked up to see Jenna waddling into class, many eyes widening, even Mr. Armstrong's. Jenna merely smiled and took the seat in front of me. "Guess the secret's out." Jenna murmured and gently placed a hand on her protruding stomach. Alli smiled and placed a hand over Jenna's. "It's gonna be okay Jenna. This baby will be a doll." Jenna giggled and looked at me. "Hey Clare." I nodded and smiled slightly. "Hey Jenna." Despite the fact that me and Jenna had an on going fight about KC, we became somewhat friends, she turned out not all that bad. I feel sorry for her that KC would leave her, struggling and pregnant. I snarled lowly and Jenna looked at me oddly, I was eyeing Eli walking past the classroom towards his next class, he looked at me for a moment and then lowered his head. "Oh.. Eli." Jenna mumbled. "Are you two still together?" She asked. I shook my head. "I'd rather not talk about it." I mumbled, keeping my head low and away from his emerald eyes. Jenna nodded and turned around as soon as the tardy bell had rung. I started to shake my leg, something I tend to do when I'm nervous. My mind was suddenly on Eli.. I wanted the images of his beautiful face to rid of my mind, but I didn't want them to stop.. They were too perfect.**


	5. It's Just Me and Adam Now

**Chapter Five: It's Just Me and Adam Now.. Dammit (Eli's POV)**

**I allowed my lunch tray to fall onto the lunch table loudly, the apple falling off and almost hitting the floor if Adam hadn't caught it and placed it back on the tray. "Wow Eli. You seem very happy today. Is it the red?" Adam joked, looking at my polo shirt. I gave him a dirty look and sat across from him. "Just shut it Adam. I'm not in the mood." I mumbled, grabbing my fork and stabbing the wretched meatloaf, just pretending that it was Clare's face. Adam's hand reached out and took the fork away from me. "Look's like you can't be trusted with sharp objects Eli." Adam said with a smirk as he laid the fork on the edge of my tray. "I don't feel like eating anyway." I then sharply pushed the tray away from me and placed my head in my hands. After a couple of seconds, Adam shook my arm. "What the hell is happening between you and Clare? She completely just walked past us to sit with Alli and Jenna. And she hates Jenna!" Adam exclaimed lowly. I snarled at the mention of Clare. "Well lets just say that Clare isn't my girlfriend anymore, hence Clare not being your friend anymore. Hence the "3 Musketeers" are officially the dude with the beanie and the goth kid. Amazing life we have Adam." I said mock enthusiastically, even throwing my hands in the air. Adam sighed. "You can't act depressing Eli." Adam said with reassurance. I groaned. "I might as well ditch. No need to be here when I have to see her 24/7. In English and when I see her at my locker. I miss her.. a lot." I admitted, like the fool I was. Adam then thumped me beside the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for Adam?" I asked with clear shock. "You are smitten with Clare Edwards. Admit it." Adam said, a smirk on his pale face. "I am not smitten with Edwards. All right? Just a little heartbroken.. I'll get over it." I lied through my teeth. Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just like with Julia. That took you months.." Adam then trailed off when I glared at me under my lashes. Adam then leaned back in his chair. "Sorry about that Eli. I won't bring her up." Adam mumbled, blush filling his cheeks. I scoffed. "Good. Now read your damn comic and shut it for the rest of lunch period." I ordered, throwing a comic from my backpack to Adam's hands. He almost missed it, but gulped and immediately started reading it. I started playing around with my un touched food and saw Alli and Jenna, smiling and laughing, even cooing at Jenna's pregnant stomach, but my attention wasn't on Jenna's baby.. It was on Clare.. She didn't seem that happy to be sitting with her friends. I sighed and shook my long dark hair to cover my pathetic face. **


	6. Oh KC Guthrie

**Okay so I have to thank the reviews I got and the people faving this story :D. It makes me happy to know that people are recognizing my story. I'll try to write even longer chapters, this one was particularly fun to write, by the title, anyone can tell that KC Guthrie is in it. Oh the drama :P. If you have the time please write a review, if not it's fine! I'm happy you're reading it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter Six: Oh KC Guthrie (Clare's POV)**

**A couple of days later, I walked around aimlessly with Alli and Jenna in the halls. They were mostly the ones talking loudly and childishly.. Like what me and Alli used to do before Jenna and baby on board. I glanced at Jenna's stomach.. I felt a twinge of jealously in my stomach. I stole a glance at my purity ring.. Why in the world would I want to be a teenage mom. Jenna seems pretty happy about the situation, almost immediately I ran into someone, my drink being spilled down my shirt. Alli and Jenna stopped too to come to my aide. "What the he-" I immediately stopped to see it was KC. He looked apologetic. "Sorry Clare.. I'm so clumsy at times." KC mumbled, he then stole a glance at Jenna, who instinctively put her hands around her stomach. "Just go KC. No one wants you here." Alli sneered. Her face squishing up in complete disgust. I nodded and sighed. "Just go KC." I added. I walked past KC and felt his strong hand on my arm, pulling me back harshly. I stared at him in wonder and Alli had a look of anger in her eye. "Let her go KC!" Alli exclaimed, trying to pry his hand of my arm.. It was starting to feel numb. "I'm going to help her Alli. Now back off." KC growled. I looked at Alli for guidance, but she couldn't pry his hands off, I looked around for Jenna, but she was no where. That was until I felt my arm finally be let go of. I looked up to see Eli had KC up against the lockers. "I. Don't. Want. You. Touching. Her." Eli growled angrily, his arms against his throat. "Understand me?" Eli yelled. I took a couple steps away from the confrontation, Alli and Jenna each took one of my arms gently, taking me away more swiftly. Almost immediately, Mr. Perino came towards the two and pulled them apart. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but KC was yelling at Mr. Perino and pointing at Eli, Eli on the other hand was staring at me, his emerald eyes holding concern and worry, To ease his green eyes I nodded as if saying I was okay.. That didn't soothe him. Mr. Perino then took KC and Eli by the arms and marched them towards Mr. Simpson's office. I gulped seeing both there heads turn and stare at me.. Chocolate eyes that were so familiar and emerald eyes that were so amazing… "We'll take you to the washroom to get freshened up, Clare. Jenna has extra polo shirts.. They're a little big.. But better than a soda soaked polo shirt." Alli reassured me, she put her arm around me, Jenna did the same as they led me away from two beautiful boys, one looking back with only lust in his chocolate brown eyes, his eyes darting from my shocked face to Jenna's sneering one, still one hand on her stomach, but the other had only concern and protection.. And possibly.. Love? **


	7. Protection Can Only Go So Far

**Chapter Seven: Protection Can Only Go So Far (Eli's POV)**

**I sat a couple seats away from Mr. Simpson's office. I had my arms leaning on my legs and my head lowered. I took a deep breath. I automatically thought of Clare's face, how scared she looked when seeing KC grabbing her so tightly. I still remember Jenna running off and finding me, I first thought there was something wrong with her baby.. But it turned out that she was gasping that Clare was in danger, That was enough for Jenna to lead me to where she was. To immediately feel the anger boil into my pumping veins, to feel my arms press him against the row of lockers. To spit vicious words at his face. It made me feel good. Although my foolishness led me to Mr. Simpson's office. I soon heard his office door open and saw Mr. Simpson lead KC out of the room. "Remember what I said KC. Anymore of this." Mr. Simpson said looking at me and then KC. "Then I'll have Coach Armstrong kick you off the team." Mr. Simpson threatened. KC nodded feverishly before heading out of the office rather quickly. "Wuss." I mumbled only low enough for my own ears to hear. "What was that Mr. Goldsworthy?" Mr. Simpson asked, I looked up and the smirk was washed off my face. "Nothing Mr. Simpson." I stammered. I stood up and placed my hands into my pocket, an attempt not to hurt him. "Uh Huh. I've heard that before. To my office Mr. Goldsworthy." Mr. Simpson said with such authority in his voice I felt panic as I passed by him into his office. I took a seat in front of his desk and folded my hands in my lap. "I suppose you know why you're here Eli." Mr. Simpson said while fiddling through some papers, most likely my record. I sighed and nodded. "Yes Mr. Simpson. It's about my alternation with KC Guthrie." I answered. Mr. Simpson's eyebrows raised and he nodded. "Well KC told me that he was helping.. Clare Edwards after he spilt some soda over her polo and was trying to help her, when you barged up and threw him against the lockers. He says your jealous that Clare talked to him and not you." Mr. Simpson clarified. My mouth hung open. "He's lying Mr. Simpson!" I shouted. Mr. Simpson held his hand up. "There is no need for shouting now. I'm just saying that I believe KC's word against yours." Mr. Simpson admitted. I scoffed. "You believe his against mine? What the hell Mr. Simpson!" I yelled yet again. I was beginning to notice that Mr. Simpson was beginning to become angry. "Eli.. I believe KC's against yours only because KC didn't cause a school lockdown. KC didn't bully a particular student." Mr. Simpson said flat out. I leaned back into my seat. "I can't be precious KC Guthrie, Mr. Simpson. I'm Elijah Goldsworthy. That's who I am. And the thing about Fitz is completely different. Nothing to do with the current issue we're discussing." I spat more vicious than needed. Mr. Simpson grunted and went through my records. "Well Eli.. You know Degrassi has a no tolerance for bullying. You do know about the issue with Rick Murray?" Mr. Simpson asked. I gulped and nodded, remembering how the kid went psycho and shot Jimmy Brooks and was eventually shot by his own gun after being wrestled. It was a horrible thing. But did Mr. Simpson really compare me to him? "Are you comparing me to.. **_**Rick Murray?**_**" I scoffed. I was nothing close to what he did. Mr. Simpson groaned and rubbed his temple. "No Eli.. I'm just saying that bullying or fighting is unacceptable at Degrassi. What has been happening is enough on my plate, but I'm giving you a month's detention for attempting to hurt KC." Mr. Simpson announced, putting my file away. I stared at him with my face gawk like. He then waved me off. "Go on Eli. I'll be seeing you after school today." Mr. Simpson said, his voice edging on a bit of anger. I nodded and strolled out of his office. I checked the time on my phone and saw that there was still ten minutes of lunch left. I looked to my left to see Clare, Jenna and Alli walking out of the girls washroom, Clare was holding her stained purple polo and was wearing a rather baggy purple polo. Alli immediately noticed me and whispered something to Clare and Jenna quickly before jogging over to me. "Alli?" I asked, unsure of what she would want. I've barely ever talked to her. Alli looked behind herself to still see Clare and Jenna standing there awkwardly. Alli nodded and beamed up at me, such a short thing I though to myself. She did always seem taller, but that was when she would wear her heels. "I just want to thank you for helping Clare out. KC is such an ass…" Alli said, with a giggle. I scoffed. "I can agree with that Alli. He deserved that.. I saw the way he was gripping onto her… It pissed me off." I admitted, looking away, hoping I wasn't blushing like a girl. "KC's stubborn. Always has and always will be… but thanks again. Hope you didn't get in trouble." Alli said, a nervous look in her eye. I nodded and sighed. "Simpson gave me a month of detention for attempting to hurt a student." I muttered, a scowl on my lips. Alli sighed heavily and flipped her hair behind her back. "Well. That sucks. I'm sorry Eli. Clare is too." Alli added quickly, as if to make me feel better. I shook my head, disagreeing with her immediately. "No she isn't. If she was, she would be here apologizing.. Not you. Thanks though Alli." I mumbled, before walking past her, barely brushing her shoulder. I stole a glance at Clare and Jenna watching me, I lowered my head and continued down the hall. Almost suddenly I felt a hand on my arm, I flinched and jumped back. I looked to see it was Clare, she nervously bit her lip and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks for helping me Eli." She muttered, looking into my eyes. "No problem, Clare. He was hurting you." I stammered, Clare nodded. "Again.. Thanks. I don't like violence.. In fact I hate it. But KC needed to be stopped." Clare said, obvious regret in her tone of words. It took me a couple of seconds until I realized that Clare's hand was still on my arm, she quickly dropped her hold and smiled slightly. The bell rung and I looked at Clare. "I'll see you in English." I said with confidence before turning on my heel and walking away from her still face. Her blue eyes were longing to follow.. But her heart told her else. **


	8. Ironic

**Chapter Eight: Ironic (Clare's POV)**

**I stared dumb struck, looking as Eli's fading figure disappeared into the growing crowd of yellow, purple, red and blue polos. I could feel Alli's or Jenna's hand on my arm, suddenly a vicious shake was placed upon it. "Clare!" I could tell it was Jenna, her voice angry. I shook my head and sighed. "What the hell was that?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "Zoning out. People were staring. Just get to class.. Then you can see Eli." Alli said in a adoration tone. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "As if. Alli.. I don't tease about Johnny and Drew." I retorted, Alli backed up a bit, taken by my retort. She quickly repositioned herself and took a breath. "That's because they're jerks Clare. **_**Cheating jerks.**_**" Alli said, she mumbled the last part. Jenna than sighed impatiently. "Come on Alli. We have PE.. Ugh I really hate PE.." Jenna moaned, As I was walking away I could still hear their conversation. Alli groaned by Jenna's complaint. "Shut it Jenna. You get to sit it out, only because Mrs. Gems has a soft spot for babies and all that." I shook my head and laughed walking to Mrs. Dawes room. The room was quite filled, Mrs. Dawes typing away on her computer. My eyes were drawn to a seat behind Eli, I composed myself and took the seat behind Eli. Eli than turned around and smirked at me. "There's many seats around Edwards.. Why take the one behind me?" Eli asked so non chalant. I brought the corners of my lips up as a response. "Only because you're my hero Elijah." I stated proudly. Eli scoffed and laughed shortly. "You wish Edwards." He than turned around to talk to Adam who had taken the seat next to him. It was like the old days before me and Eli had started our relationship. Only thing was that we were over.. And he seemed un phased by it all, it seemed his character, but after getting to know him all those months I could see his guard being let down bit by bit, slowly being raised again when the Julia thing came up, but came down when I understood and gave him space. The second bell rung and Mrs. Dawes retreated from her computer and stood in front of the class. "Alright. So as I said yesterday. You'll be having partners again this second semester. You can't choose, you're sticking it out with the ones you had previously." Mrs. Dawes explained. There were groans and cheers from students. Adam groaned and whispered to Eli. "Ugh.. I hate this. I have Heather Paulette as my partner. She smells like salami." Eli crinkled his nose. "Nasty dude. I feel for you." "Alright. Now pair up with you're partners and go over your stories with each other." Mrs. Dawes announced and retreated back to her computer. People got up from their seats and got to their partners. Eli turned around and faced me, his paper in his hand. "Hmm. Ms. Edwards.. Here we are again.. Odd." Eli said with such confidence, that I cocked my head at him. "Your odd." I told him. Eli smirked and took my paper from his. His emerald eyes started reading my story, I sighed and picked his paper up:**

** Elijah Goldsworthy**

** Period:5**

** 1/17/11**

** English Paper**

**The One Who Got Away:**

**There was always that one in a man's mind. The one who got away. That girl. You might have met her on the playground, or by sitting in English class, ignoring the teacher's words and thinking about her baby blues. Maybe you spend your nights while laying next to a wife or girlfriend you hold no feelings for and think of her. Her beautiful pale round face. Her blue eyes, the eyes that look of a ocean.. Looking into them can make you see amazing things. Or maybe it's her laugh.. The laugh that makes you chuckle. Her small figure in your arms. Her warm being.. Her everything. Or maybe it's the way she gasped that night of your almost stabbing. You were scared.. She comforted you, until she blamed you. She got away.. For good. She was the one who got away.. She's still running at this moment. I hope she's thinking of me. **

**I stared at his paper for the longest time. I didn't even notice Eli had finished mine. He had said some words, but I blanked out. Staring at his beautiful way of writing.. It was obvious that this was about me.. And solely about me. He made that evident.. He had planned this. I looked up to see his emerald eyes looking down at me affectionately. "Did you like it?" Eli asked.. His voice was small and insecure. I smiled widely. "Your such a hopeless romantic Eli." I said. His lips curved into a lopsided smile. "Does that mean you liked it?" Eli asked, his emerald eyes sparkling. I giggled and nodded. "I loved it." I whispered seductively. Eli smiled and immediately bent down to press his warm lips to mine, I couldn't help myself and pressed my hands on either side of his face, kissing him ever so deeply feeling the sparks going off rapidly. "Ahem." Eli and I broke apart and saw Mrs. Dawes. Her arms crossed across her chest. She pointed to the new Degrassi rules on the board. I sighed and looked at the rule, **_**No Public Displays Of Affection. **_**I smiled nervously. "Sorry Mrs. Dawes. We'll keep it outside of school." I said as truthfully as I could manage, she nodded and returned to her seat. I looked at Eli and smiled "Does this mean that I'm back to being your girlfriend?" I asked, my voice getting higher with anticipation, Eli grabbed my hand and smirked. "Like I said.. Twist my rubber arm. Girlfriend**_**.**_**" And with that I went from completely being annoyed with Eli to being completely smitten.**

**

* * *

**

Ooh! I just love writing this story! I was hoping that in your review for the story you could tell me how long you want the story to go on for. Because I was hoping to get the good things that I predict from the fall promo in this story, I believe that, Alli leaves (I believe that her parents send her away, but don't send Sav away because he's the good son), Eli is having flashbacks and is seeing Julia (in the promo he's freaking out in the hallway) or he has mental problems like schiztophrenia (sp?) or something else. He isn't sane. Clare's new "look" (She has to be changing for Eli because he won't talk to her, or Clare could be just a figment of Eli's imagination, like Julia use to look like what Clare was looking like and Eli was imagining Clare dressed as Julia, and calls her Julia which leads to Clare running down the halls and Eli chasing her. Jenna's face is what I believe is a I WON NEXT TEEN STAR.. OH CRAP MY WATER BROKE! That would be epic. That way Jenna can have money and good life for her baby :). Dave's taser gun MIGHT be added, because he links to Alli. Hell I have no clue why that crazy BAD rapper would have a taser, maybe he's like.. i don't know using it for protection. Also I want to add Adam getting a girlfriend.. possibly Fiona? So anyway just review.. pretty pretty please? With Munro on top?


	9. Too Far

**CAUTION! This has a mild sex scene! Nothing major, but implied sexual stuffings XD. So if you have sensitive eyes or crazy minds.. SKIP IT. Simple cookie dough there :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Too Far (Eli's POV)

**Days were going by quickly or sometimes even slowly. It depended on how my days would be. If Clare wasn't with me for a some reason.. The day would go by slowly, although when she would be there, her small delicate hand holding my rough one.. The day would waver on quickly and slowly.. I preferred slowly. Today happened to be a seemingly quicker day. The final bell had rung and Clare grabbed my hand as she met up with me from science. "Clare.. Simpson will see." I murmur, looking around for his scowl. Clare squeezed my hand and giggled. "Wow.. Eli Goldsworthy is intimidated by Mr. Simpson.." Clare said amused. I sighed and still looked around. "I'm not intimidated. I'm just looking out for you. These days Simpson absolutely hates me and you.. And us together must piss him off." I chuckled at the thought of him going ballistic. Clare laughed loudly. "It must." She agreed. We continued down the halls swinging are intertwined hands in the air, until we came face to face with the detention room. I groaned and faced Clare. "I can't believe I still have two more weeks of this crap." Clare smiled and placed a delicate hand on my face. "Just think of how you'll be coming to my house afterwards." Clare murmured in a soothing voice. I chuckled lowly and bent down to peck her lips. She swooned after the kiss and that made my chuckle deeper. "I'll see you in an hour?" I asked, making sure she wouldn't ditch me. Clare nodded and pecked my cheek before walking off to yearbook club. I groaned more loudly having to open the door to a bunch of misfits in detention. "Hey look! It's goth kid!" An obnoxious guy yelled with his buddies laughing in tow. I immediately noticed Bianca in the back, filing her nails. "Take a seat next to Ms. De Souse." Mr. Perino said un enthusiastically, reading a book. I groaned only louder having to sit next to Bianca. Bianca looked up at me and smiled seductively. "You know. You're not bad looking." She said with her Mexican accent becoming more prominent as the flirtation. I gagged. "Don't even think about it Bianca." I sneered. I knew Bianca for what she was. A dirty little whore. Of course I had no right to call her a whore, but in recognition she deserved it, she basically hurt my best friend's sensitive's feelings and broke Alli and Drew up. I could feel that she wanted more than a little chit chat with me. I could feel her hand go up on my thigh, I quickly swatted it away. "Stop it Bianca." I said lowly. Bianca giggled. "Ooh. Someone's an angry emo. I have razors if you need one." Bianca murmured ever so seductively in my ear. I resisted a moan and quickly pushed her hands off my chest. "Stop Bianca." I said louder. Bianca pouted, and crossed her arms across her chest. I groaned and laid my head on the desk, completely ignoring the chaos around me. I wished for this hour to be over. And to think Adam thinks Heather Paulette is worse than Bianca? **

**Her face lit up as I walked towards my hearse, she was leaned against Morty, **_**Eclipse **_**was in her hand. I could never and possibly ever understand the chaos girls have over Edward Cullen, I'm just as mysterious as he is. My thoughts were cut off by Clare's deep kiss, her arms around my neck, her body pressed against mine. I smiled deeply throughout the kiss. Clare's giggles cut the kiss off. "Aww. Clare.. I didn't want you to stop.." I complained, Clare than smiled and pecked my lips faster than Edward could run. "We have English homework to go over.. Partner." Clare said. I smiled and opened the door to Morty for her. She curtsied and got in.**

**We quickly got to Clare's house, I knew the way like the back of my hand. When I was out of Morty, I immediately opened the door for her, she raised her eyebrows at me. "What's with all the informatory?" She asked. "Curiosity kills the cat, Clare." I told her, she simply shook her head and took my hand in hers as we walked the walkway up to her house. I opened the door for her after she un locked it, Clare called, "Mom? Dad?" I also looked around for her parents, the house hadn't changed since I was last here a month ago. Clare shrugged after calling her parents name many times. "Hmm. Guess their still at work." I looked at her face and smiled, I wanted to see something. "Can I see your room." Clare looked up at me for a moment and nodded. "This way Mr. Goldsworthy." She than led me to her door, the door was clean and white, I could only imagine Clare's room. Clare swung the bedroom door open and let go of my hand to throw her backpack on the bed. I gaped at her room, there was posters covering the walls, mostly Twilight posters, I stared oddly at the Robert Pattinson one. "I look way better than that." I muttered, She had a shelf full of awards. "Damn Clare." I said. "Oh.. Yeah those were from when I was really into spelling bee's." Clare said with mild interest. I plopped onto her purple bed with a thud, I grabbed Clare's hand and pulled her forwards. "Come here Clare." I murmured, Clare studied me for a moment before climbing onto me and pressing her pink lips to mine. My hands were sliding up and down her back, the moment was suddenly familiar to me. The way it all felt..**

"_**Eli! Eli!" Julia moaned. Her voice ragged, I smirked at her and pressed my lips to hers. "I love you Jules." I murmured into her ear. Julia giggled and playfully bit my ear. "I've got you Eli." She said seductively before kissing my neck, down my chest, past my waist. I smiled in the moment. Her hands around my hips, her amazing voice moaning my name. I couldn't feel any better with the situation. My love was in my arms.. At my whim.. Whenever I needed her she was there. "You know I love you right?" Julia whispered as she slid back on my chest, her freckled cheeks seemed to glow, her short black hair messy around her round face. I looked into her emerald eyes and smiled. "Of course I do Jules.. I'd never love another girl like I love you." I whispered. Julia ran a hair through my hair, "Even if I die?" She asked, her voice barely audible. I nodded. "Even if you die. I won't ever love again."**_

**Little did I know that she would die the following day, Suddenly realizing that Clare was straddling me, her hand in my hair, her lips moving around mine. This was the Saint Clare I never knew. I gently pushed her away. Her face puckered up into confusement. Unable to deal with the situation at hands, I grabbed my backpack on the floor and fled from the room. I ignored Clare's pleas as I rushed from her house. "I'm sorry Jules!" I whispered loudly, I could feel a breeze around my body. The breeze seemed to be.. Crying.**

* * *

**To answer some puzzling questions YES, The whole Bianca flirting with Eli will be brought up later, at the moment there is way more important matters. YES, Eli isn't a virgin, he had sex with Julia the night before she was killed. That very crappy description/sex scene with Julia is how I imagine her. Short black hair that's straight, emerald green eyes,freckles sprinkled across her face, and a round face. Sound familiar? The next chapter might be up tonight or tomorrow, who knows I've been having difficulty writing. So anyways PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy :DDDD**


	10. Crawling Blood

**WARNING! Disturbing writing, episodes that are crazy, crawling blood and crying little girls. O.o **

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Crawling Blood (Eli's POV) **

**I threw my backpack in the corner of my bedroom, my anger boiling over. I run into the bathroom, and grip the sides of the sink, my grip becoming more tighter. I glanced at my knuckles, white on the bone. I look into my foolish reflection, Immediately the anger that had been into my veins, finally burst through. My fist collides with the mirror, the mirror cracking and falling into pieces. "Dammit!" I yelped, holding my bloody hand, blood was seeping onto the white floor. I heard a gasp and saw Lizzy standing in the doorway. Her emerald eyes were completely shocked and she started to sob. "Lizzy.. Lizzy." I stammered. Lizzy shook her head and yelled. "MOM! ELI'S BLEEDING!" She ran down the stairs. I cursed under my breath and held my hand close to my chest, feeling the pain finally emerge. "Elijah!" Mom gasped, she rushed to my aide and grabbed my hand. "Oh my goodness! Your bleeding badly." She gasped yet again. Lizzy who was standing in the doorway wary, whispered. "Mom? Is Eli gonna be okay?" She asked, memories must be emerging into her small brain.. Images that scare her for life..**

_**The blood was crawling on the floor, I could see it. It hit the wall and climbed up. I stared in wonder. Watching as the blood crawled higher and higher. "Oh my." I whispered. Blood was covering the walls. In the doorway, stood Lizzy. I saw that was too covered in blood. "Lizzy? Are you hurt?" I asked dazed.. My voice far away. Lizzy looked at me oddly. "No.. Eli are you okay?" She asked, her voice getting scared. I nodded, picking at my flesh. "Yeah.. Liz.. I'm fine." I smiled and laughed lowly. Lizzy started backing up. "Eli.. Your hurting yourself." She yelped. I looked down at my arm and saw my flesh had been ripped open. Blood was dripping off and climbing walls and floors. "It's just a boo boo Liz." I murmured. "See?" I gestured my arm towards her frightened figure. Lizzy backed up and screamed. I sat there and with my nails gripped my pale skin and tore it off. Screaming as I did so. The flesh was also climbing the walls. I started laughing menacingly. Then I blacked out in a sea of flesh and blood climbing on my body.**_

"**Eli? Eli? Honey are you awake?" A soft voice murmured. I slowly opened my eyes, suddenly regretting it. The light beamed in and hit my pupils. "Ughh." I winced. "Eli?" The voice asked again. I looked closer to see it was my mother. She had a soft smile on her face. "Hey sleepy head." She said ever so softly. I looked at her oddly and looked around. I saw that I was in my bedroom, laying in my bed. The sun at the highest peak. Afternoon. "What happened?" I asked, my voice groggy. "You had an episode." Mom said, her voice cracking. I stared open mindedly. "I haven't had one since.." I trailed off. "I didn't have one Mom. I would know." I protested. Mom shook her head. "If you had one or not, you punched the mirror in your bathroom. Bloodied your knuckles. I had to patch you up and give you, your medication. You fell asleep pretty quickly." She explained. The memories flooded my brain of the previous night. "What time is it?" I asked, looking for the clock. "It's 1:20." Mom said, I looked at her wide eyed. "School.." I mumbled and started fumbling at the covers. Mom chuckled and had a hand on my shoulder. "Hold it there. I called the school. You got a day off." She said. I huffed and laid back down. I noticed the huge bandage on my hand. "How bad?" I asked. Mom nodded and held my injured hand gently. "Pretty bad. You shattered the whole mirror. Your father cleaned it up.. That and the blood." Mom muttered. I sighed. "Lizzy." I gasped. "I have to apologize to Lizzy." I said my voice higher. "Lizzy's at school honey. You can talk to her when she gets home. Alright?" I nodded and she kissed my forehead before leaving my room. I laid there for the longest time. I felt an unusual breeze hit my arm. I shivered and looked around. The fan wasn't on, never was on in the winter. I looked around and saw a figure in the corner. Figures didn't scare me like it would to other people. Due to my episodes, it was normal. The doctors had said so, I have been off the medication since the episodes and fake seeing had stopped. But now it was coming back? "Hello." I said formally. The figure didn't move. "Do you have a name?" I asked. The figure nodded it's head. "Mine's Eli." I said simply, picking lint off my covers. I looked at the figure, the figure then came out of the shadows. "Eli.. That's a pretty name." The figure murmured. I cocked my head. That voice was familiar. "Wait.." I muttered. I looked up to see a beautiful vixen, her short black hair cupping her round face slightly, her emerald eyes were bright and full of love. Her freckles seemed to glow. I gasped. This figure hadn't visited me in a while. "Julia?" I gasped. The figure nodded and smiled beautifully before a blink of a eye.. Disappeared from my mind. **

* * *

**So dramatic episode! I know this episode is fairly scary. Only due to Eli's episode. I said it was traumatic! I can't give away what he has, but the symptoms should be clear. I know I did Eli's POV last time, but Clare's will be next! It's just fun writing from Eli's POV! He has such a dark personality. XD (OH! And what's in italic is a FLASHBACK! It isn't in the present!) **

**REVIEW! Please? :D **


	11. Lies

**WARNING: another episode, hair pulling, more blood, scared for life girlfriend, banana in ranch dressing Jenna :D **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Lies (Clare's POV)**

"_**Elijah Goldsworthy? I swear to god.. You need to answer my phone calls. I'm worried about you Eli. You just stormed off. Just.. Call back.. Soon." **_**I shut my phone and stuffed it in my bag. Alli eyed me carefully. "Clare? Not to sound like a bitch, but why call Eli?" I gaped at Alli and she looked at me weird. "Because. I'm worried Alli! He's my boyfriend, something could be seriously wrong with him." I rambled. Alli put a finger up and I stopped. Alli swallowed the food she was chewing. "Listen.. Clare. After school today just drop by his house. See what's going on." Alli advised. I crossed my arms. "I just don't know what I did. I mean we were just making out-" Alli than suddenly dropped her fork and gasped. "Clare! What would Mother Theresa do if she found out!" Alli yelled in mock shock. I rolled my eyes and started fumbling with my fingers. "So we were making out and then he breaks away and just abruptly leaves. It's been two days since, Alli. I'm scared." I confided to my best friend. Alli murmured sympathetically, "Oh Clare. I'm sorry. That's horrible." I sighed and heard the bell ring. "I have to go to English alone.. Again. I miss Eli." I whispered, Alli linked arms with me and smiled. "At least you have me." Alli said. I smiled down at her and then felt someone else on my arm. "Me too!" I looked to see Jenna stuffing a banana in her mouth, and ranch dressing on it. "Jenna what are you eating?" I asked. Alli muttered, "Better not to know. She has freaky cravings for a pregnant girl." I giggled and walked off with a best friend and a.. friend. **

**I took a hesitant step and knocked on the front door. After a couple of moments, the door opened and a woman with long blond hair and emerald green eyes that resembled Eli's answered. "Oh.. Hello." The woman said, obviously startled. "Who are you?" The woman asked. "I'm Clare.. Clare Edwards. Eli's.. girlfriend." I said nervously. The woman's eyes lit up. "Oh!" She gasped. Her tiring lips curling into a smile. "Well I'm so terribly rude. I'm Caroline Goldsworthy. Eli's mother." Caroline introduced, I shook her hand and realized where Eli gets his good looks. Caroline is a beautiful woman with Eli's lopsided smile as well. "I'm afraid you can't see Eli. He's been sick." Caroline lied, I could tell. Her face had fake sympathy. I was about to argue when staggering footsteps approached. "Mom.. Let me talk to her." Eli's tired voice called. I looked up to see Eli. His hair a mess and his emerald eyes tired. I wanted to rush to him and hold him in my arms. Caroline put a hand on her son's face before rushing up the stairs. Eli stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Come in?" Eli offered. I nodded and walked inside his house. I didn't take the time to stare and study his home. I walked into his living room and took a seat on the leather couch. Eli took a seat beside me and closed his eyes. After moments of silence, I cleared my throat. "So.. Your mom says your sick." I said. Eli shrugged. "Just a headache. Migraines." He corrected himself. I nodded and sighed. "Why haven't you replied to my calls?" I asked, facing his tired body. Eli opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes were starting to glaze over. "I've been sleeping." He lied. I balled my fist and groaned. "What?" Eli asked, his voice annoyed. "I'm not lying." He stated. I huffed and faced him. "Tell me what's going on Eli." I demanded. Eli shook his head. "Nothing's happened Clare. Why can't you believe me?" He asked with a touch of whining in his voice. Before I could respond, Eli clutched at the leather couch, his nails digging into the leather and tearing it apart. His eyes were squeezed shut. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he let out a horrified scream that made me cringe and yelp. "Caroline!" Caroline rushed into the room and ran to Eli's aide. She attempted to soothe him with a song, Eli's screams grew louder. Caroline looked at me with concern. "You need to go home Clare." Caroline said. I shook my head. "What's happening to him?" I screamed. Eli's eyes burst open and he screams louder. "BLOOD! THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" Eli screeched. Caroline held him in her arms, trying to soothe him again. I sat there rigid in my seat, unable to do anything. Eli glanced at me, his eyes had broken blood vessels, broken emeralds. When he looked at me, he screamed again. "MOM! SHE'S DYING! LOOK AT HER!" Eli screamed and clutched onto his mom. Caroline gave me a sympathetic look. "Perhaps you've seen too much.. You should wait outside while I calm him down." Caroline said over Eli's screams. I nodded feverishly and escaped from Eli's home. I took a gasp of air and started crying. The way his voice was screaming for an escape and just was scared. I buried my head in my hands and just felt the tears run down my face and onto the pavement. I heard his screams again this time and a manly voice come into the house. There was shouting and before I knew it.. It had stopped. I un covered my ears and saw the front door open. Caroline stood there, her blond hair had been pulled and yanked on by Eli. "You need to know the truth." **

* * *

**OOH! Cliffhanger! Can you people still guess what Eli has? Perhaps you'll find out soon XD **

**PLEASE REVIEW? **


	12. Mentally Unstable

**WARNING: unstable Eli's, jerk fathers, the truth!, disturbing stuffing's :D **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Mentally Unstable (Clare's POV)**

**I entered the Goldsworthy home yet again, this time following Caroline, I glanced into the living room out of curiosity, Eli's voice coming to mind, **_**"Curiously kills the cat." **_**I shook his seemingly pleasant voice from mind. I gasped at the look of the living room, the leather couch was torn open, the stuffing hanging out, it seemed to be.. Clawed out. The vases were smashed on the floor, water and glass covering the carpet.. Then my greatest fear was the blood on the floor. I stood still staring openly at the blood being cleaned by a small girl. The girl looked up at me with emerald eyes, her long blond hair tied into a knot by a ponytail. Her face seemed haggard despite the fact she was only ten. "This way Clare." Caroline murmured, she placed her hands on my shoulders and guided me to the kitchen away from the weeping girl. Caroline offered me a chair and I thanked her humbly. Caroline sat across me and folded her hands together. For a while we stared at the table in silence before I finally sighed and looked into Caroline tired emerald eyes. "What's wrong with him?" I asked desperately. Caroline huffed and looked up at me. "Eli has schizophrenia." Caroline said blankly. My jaw fell open, I stared at her in shock that Eli could be schizophrenic. "How bad?" I asked. I was unsure of the case he had, I wasn't that into studying schizophrenia, until now. "Pretty bad. He has hallucinations of blood a lot, he likes to claw at himself and rip his flesh open. He says he see's people that don't exist. He had heard voices, voices that would tell him to kill or kill himself. He almost succeeded once." Caroline gasped, she started crying hysterically. I reached over and took the crying woman into my arms, supporting her head on my shoulder. The tears falling from my face were thick and wet, falling into puddles at the table. "Why does he see.. Blood?" I asked. I wanted to know it all. Just so I would prepared when seeing Eli. "When Julia was hit by the drunk driver and killed, Eli had appeared on the scene.. He had seen all the blood drained from her. Her every broken bone. Her spine had been snapped in half." Caroline said, tears washing down her face. I gasped and grabbed my chest, doubled over and started sobbing hysterically. Caroline and myself had taken turns holding each other until the tears ran dry. "He was diagnosed after Julia's death. He claimed that he'd seen her at school and at home. I just shook it off, thinking it was apart of the closure of Julia's death, but it wasn't. I walked in on him carving words.. Disturbing words in his wall. He would write about death and killing. Although what disturbed me the most was Julia's name was painted in blood.. His own blood." Caroline remembered. I covered my mouth and held the dry tears back. "Joseph and I had taken him to the hospital and they admitted him to a mental hospital. They diagnosed him with schizophrenia. Eli had been born with it.. But it was triggered when Julia died. Julia had kept him sane. The doctors had him in his own room. He stayed there for a couple months, until he claimed that the figures and voices had disappeared. I was delighted, perhaps he would be schizophrenic, but he could live a normal life. We decided that moving here might keep him sane. It did. I saw that he was more happier and had color in his cheeks. Lizzy had confided to me that he was happy because of you." Caroline explained with a faint smile. I gaped at her. "Me?" I asked unsure, pointing to myself also. Caroline giggled and nodded. "Oh he hasn't been that smitten since Julia. Lizzy thinks it happily ever after." Caroline whispered. I smiled. "But.. Ever since the lockdown.. He hasn't been himself. He's been locking himself in his room. I haven't seen any carvings and he had been taking his medication. I figured it was trauma caused by the bastard who almost killed my baby." Caroline gulped and took a minute to re compose herself. "But, after you two had an argument he had punched the mirror, Lizzy suspected that he was hurting himself, but he hadn't. I gave him his stronger medication used for when he was out of control and it worked. I've been keeping him home and watching him. He spaces out and just stares.. Like at the mental hospital. But when you came by.. He just screamed bloody murder that you were dying and was covered in blood. As you saw it took me, Joseph and distraction by Lizzy to inject him with a needle. He blacked out, Joseph took him upstairs. I suspect he's sleeping under Joe's eye." Caroline drifted off. I sighed and allowed a tear to fall. "Is he going to be like this forever?" I asked in a small voice. Caroline nodded. "I'm sorry Clare.. But if you support Eli than you can support this. It's just a small set back." Caroline explained. I closed my eyes. "He's not sane is he?" I asked again. Caroline took a breath, through her ragged throat. "He's not sane. He just needs someone other than his mother, father and sister." Caroline said. I looked up and whispered. "Me? But that can't be right. He went ballistic after I got here." Caroline lifted her lips and grabbed my hand. "It's okay honey. You can see him.. Ask him anything." I nodded and stood up. "Can I now?" Caroline nodded and I walked past her into the living room. I saw what I suspected was Lizzy. She was picking the glass off the floor and throwing it away. She looked at me briefly and smiled. "I'm Lizzy. Eli's little sister." She introduced herself. I smiled. "Nice to meet you Lizzy. I'm Clare." I introduced. "Oh I know about you.. Eli talks about you non stop. I think he loves you." Lizzy admitted with a grin. "Oh is that right?" I said. Lizzy nodded and started cleaning up again. I climbed the stairs and walked down the hall until I cam across a plain black door. I suspected it must have been Eli's because it had a huge "DON'T ENTER" sign on the front. I composed myself and nodded the door. "Come in." A gruff voice answered. I opened the door to a epitome of black and white. A man with Eli's dark brown hair and he had grey eyes. He looked at me. "Who are you?" He barked. I jumped back. "Clare. I'm Eli's girlfriend." I said softly. He grunted. "Did Caroline allow you in? Damn her.. Eli doesn't need visitors." The man grunted. Before I could answer, A small voice croaked. "Dammit dad. She's my girlfriend. Let her in." Eli said, he propped himself on an elbow and looked at me. His emerald eyes seemed sane.. For the moment.**

**

* * *

**

**I'm so happy! I finally was allowed to say that Eli had schizophrenia. It was hard to keep it in. But Eli was born with it and it triggered when Julia died. I might be off the medical history of it, but I'm going on my own mojo.. With the same symptoms and stuff. Another Clare POV.. Eli's will be next :D. Oh and thanks for the reviews! It makes me happy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW? Please? :D **


	13. I'm Not Okay

**WARNING: headaches, mean daddies, peaceful slumber && love :D (FLUFF)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: I'm Not Okay (Eli's POV)**

**My head ached badly, I had my eyes shut tight in a attempt to have the headaches disappear, it's a side effect of the needle injection. I could feel someone by me, their heat radiating off of their body and on me. There was a slight knock on the door, that knock made me wince. It sounded more like a jackhammer pounding against my skull. "Come in." My dad's gruff voice answered, I prayed silently that it wasn't Clare.. Anyone but Clare. I heard creaks and dad ask. "Who are you?" "Clare. I'm Eli's girlfriend." Clare's voice answered. I groaned into my pillow. I wanted her to leave.. Not have to suffer with me. It's bad enough that I had an episode with her around. "Did Caroline let you in? Dammit her.. You should leave. Eli doesn't need any visitors." Dad answered with more authority. That pissed me off. Where does he get off talking to _my_ girlfriend like that. I scowled and opened my eyes, enjoying the dim light from my lamp. I squinted and saw dad with a serious expression, he stared at a nervous Clare. "Dammit Dad. She's my girlfriend. Let her in." I croaked. Dad looked back at me with wide eyes. "Are you sure Eli? I mean your not stable-" I scoffed, cutting his sentence off. "I am stable." Dad than stood, broad shoulders and passed Clare on my way to the doorway, he turned his head. "If he gets out of control or an episode is about to start, holler for me or Caroline." Dad whispered lowly to Clare. Clare nodded and Dad shut the door behind himself. I stared at Clare's awkward figure standing by the door, she was scared. I could tell by how she crosses her arms across her chest when she's scared or nervous. "I don't bite Clare." I murmured softly. Clare chuckled quickly and sat on the edge of my bed. There was an awkward moment of silence. I cleared my raspy throat. "Are you scared?" I asked, Clare's eyes were planted on the floor. She sighed and nodded. I looked away and rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying my hardest to rid the headache. "Are you okay?" Clare asked, her hand softly laid on top of mine. I opened my eyes and stared into her ocean eyes. I nodded. "I'm fine.. Just a headache.. For real this time." I answered with a chuckle. Clare smiled. "Why are you scared?" I asked, after saying that I scoffed. "I shouldn't have said that. I should know why your scared.. Obviously its me." I mumbled. I felt cool fingers pull my chin up. I found myself staring at Clare's puffy, but beautiful baby blues. "I'm scared _for _you dummy." Clare said. I smiled which made her laugh. "There's no reason to be scared, Clare. I'm perfectly fine." I said in the most reassuring tone I could muster up. Clare's smile fell, as did mine. "For now. Eli.. I was scared for your life when you had that episode. I thought you'd.." Clare trailed off and I held her hand in mine. "As long as I take my medication and see my shrink.. I'll be perfectly fine. I just had an outburst. Pressure." I said, Clare smiled shyly and pecked my lips softly. I smiled throughout the kiss. When we broke apart, I gently stroked her cheek. "Eli.. Are you okay.. Now?" Clare whispered coolly. I sighed and felt her warm face press into my hand. "Now.. Yes. That's because I'm with you. You make me feel.. Whole. But as for.. Me? No.. I'm not okay in the head. I'm unstable Clare. I'll always be." I admitted. Clare whimpered slightly. "Don't worry Clare.. It's just who I am. You're odd, but I still care about you." I said, trying to stifle a laugh. Clare mock gasped and hit me playfully. I laughed loudly and Clare joined in. "Your so beautiful when your laughing." I complimented Clare, Clare slightly blushed and smiled. "Your always gorgeous, Eli." Clare said. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? I guarantee you that I look like crap." I scoffed. Clare didn't say a word as gently laid down on my chest. I stared at her laying figure for a while until I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. Before I knew it, she was snoring lightly and was snuggling into my chest. I stayed awake, stroking her hair with my rough fingers. "Eli.." Clare murmured. I stopped stroking and looked down at Clare. "Clare? You okay?" I asked lowly. Clare muttered something incoherent and returned to her talking. "Eli.. Eli." Clare mumbled yet again. I smiled and allowed her to mumble and murmur some more. "I love you Eli.." Clare said as clear as rain. My mouth gaped open. She murmured my name one last time before returning to her peaceful slumber a small smile on her face. I must have been grinning like a idiot, because low and loving I whispered in her ear. "I love you too Clare."**

* * *

**Just a fluffy chapter! I haven't written a fluffy chapter in FOREVER! Haha, but this was fun to write, only because Clare can accept Eli's schizophrenia side of him, Clare fell asleep on Eli (Aww!) and Clare admits her love for Eli and Eli returns it. BUT this doesn't mean Clare knows Eli loves her. So it's all hush hush for her. :D. But this chapter was drama free, which is just amazing. Next chapter will be up soon!**

**REVIEW SOON? :DD**


	14. Departure

**WARNING: leaving best friends, crying, kissing && stupid parents :P**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Departure (Clare's POV)**

**I never felt more happier to be at Degrassi. I know I must be crazy, but Eli's here with me now. Despite that the school is stricter than nuns and the policy of no public displays of affection, I was happy enough to walk side by side with Eli, our hands would occasionally brush against each other, a longing to intertwine. "So are you somewhat happy to be back?" I asked Eli while we were walking down the halls towards the detention room. Eli shrugged. "Yeah.. I get to spend more time with you. Even though we can't kiss or hold hands. I'm perfectly fine here in your presence." Eli said with a lopsided smirk. I felt blood rush to my cheeks and I playfully hit him. We laughed in unison until we reached the detention room. "I'll see you in an hour?" I asked, I blinked a couple times to give me that softer look. Eli chuckled and swiftly kissed me. "Keep blinking like that Clare and people will start to think your not okay." I rolled my eyes and watched him enter the detention room. I turned on my heel and proceeded down the hallway that leaded to the yearbook committee club. I stopped dead in my tracks seeing Alli emptying her locker, she was throwing important assigned papers into the trash and putting her valuables in her bag. She wasn't even in her uniform. Come to think of it.. She wasn't here at all today. "Alli?" I called down the empty hall. Alli looked up at me, her face puffy and blotchy. "Clare?" Alli called confused. I jogged over to her and saw that her locker was completely empty. "Alli? What's going on?" I asked, my concern growing for my best friend. Alli sighed and started crying. "I'm leaving Degrassi." Alli sobbed. My heart sank. "What?" I asked exasperated. Alli nodded and wiped her tears with her sleeve. "My parents are sending me to live with my aunt and uncle in Virginia. They found out about everything I did." Alli said. I stared slacked jaw at her. "Everything?" I said. Alli nodded and slammed her locker shut. "Everything. My relationship with Johnny and Drew. The pictures that I sent out of myself. Owen almost taking advantage of me. They think Degrassi is a bad school for me." Alli than sobbed more. I grabbed her sobbing figure in my arms and soothed her. I soon felt my own tears wash down my face. "Oh Alli." I sighed. Alli pulled apart from me and wiped more tears away. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked desperately. Alli always told me things, and vice versa. We're best friends. "I wanted too, but you were busy helping out Eli with his headaches. I only told Jenna." Alli admitted. I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt in my stomach. Remembering how me and Eli had lied to Alli and Jenna saying that my absence was due to Eli's migraines. Adam was the only other one to know of the truth of Eli's sickness. "I'm so sorry Alli. I should have been there for you." I cried out. Alli smiled and shook her head. "It's okay Clare. Eli's your boyfriend. You had to take care of him." Alli said. I sighed and looked at Alli. "Is Sav leaving too?" I asked. Alli's parents would have a heart attack if they found out about the Sav and Holly J situation. Alli shook her head no. I scoffed. "Why not? Sav's done just as much." I argued. Alli shrugged her small shoulders. "They don't know about Sav and Holly J or even that Sav and Anya had sex. They just know about me.. It's better that way. Sav has a future.. I don't." Alli said softly. "Oh Alli. Yes you do." I reassured her. Alli laughed a shaky laugh. "Sure I do Clare. Look.. I have to leave. Mom's out there with Dad." Alli said, I sighed and hugged my best friend for one last time. Alli smiled and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Oh and don't forget to tell Eli that you love him." Alli called over her shoulder. And like that.. My best friend was gone. I slid down the lockers and covered my face with my hands.. Sobbing.**

**After what seemed like hours, I heard rushing footsteps towards me. "Clare! Clare are you okay?" Eli's worried voice asked, He kneeled down by me and started to over look me. I shook my head. "I'm fine Eli." I mumbled. Eli breathed a sigh of relief. "I've been looking for you. You weren't out by Morty and the yearbook club said that you didn't come. I got worried." Eli said, concern still thick in his words. "Alli's gone. Her parents sent her to love with her uncle and aunt in the United States." I said. "Oh Clare." Eli murmured. He pulled me into his strong arms and I started crying heavily into his jacket. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. That was until the janitor scolded us for displays of affection after school hours and kicked us out. Eli carried me to Morty, I continued to blubber and cry into his shoulder, he had one strong arm around my shoulders keeping me close to him. Even when we arrived to my house.. I didn't want to get out. I wanted to stay with Eli. "Is there anyway I could stay with you?" I whispered against his shoulder. Eli sighed heavily. "I would kidnap you if I could, but I can't Clare. You need rest. I'll call you when I get home. Alright?" Eli said in a reassuring tone. I nodded, and reached for the door handle, I felt a soft hand on my arm and pull me closer to him. I felt my lips collide into his in a mind frenzy. "Your so precious." Eli murmured into my ear. I smiled and realized that with Eli.. I was sane. More sane than anybody.**

* * *

**I had to make this little transition. I do believe that Alli does leave, and so she does in my story :D. It's sad and that's somewhat how I see Alli and Clare's goodbyes. But it would be better if Eli comforted her. :DD. So no real drama, but now there's only four of them now, Eli, Clare, Adam & Jenna.. I'm still debating on whether or not have a new person join. I have one in mind, but I'm not sure if she'd look good in that group. Next chapter soon!**

**Review? :DDDDD**


	15. New Misfit

**WARNING: new misfits, footsies, crushing on a rich girl && fighting**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: New Misfit (Eli's POV)**

**"Eli? Do you mind if I have some of that?" Jenna said in a muffled voice, she had already stuffed her face with her food. I sighed and pushed my tray of half eaten food at her. "Have the rest." I told her, Jenna's eyes seemed to light up like a kid's would on Christmas. "Thank you! Eli you are the best!" Jenna exclaimed, she than started to stuff her face in silence, except for the occasional gulp. Clare had grabbed my hand from under the table and smiled flirtatiously at me. I snickered and squeezed her hand. "Being secretive are we?" I asked in a low tone, that Adam or Jenna couldn't hear. Clare smiled and looked around cautiously to swiftly peck my cheek. "Aw shucks.." I murmured in Clare's cheek. Clare giggles filled my head and made me feel blissful. "So cute." I chuckled. Before Clare could answer to my statement, I heard Adam groan. I looked at him cautiously. "You okay Adam?" I asked, I looked around and only saw students eating and the police officers taking their post at the doors. Adam shook his head. "She's coming this way." Adam said lowly, hiding his head from us. I looked at him confused, until the faint sound of tapping came towards us. "Excuse me?" A small voice asked. I looked up as did Clare and Jenna to see a girl with long brown curls, round brown eyes and a bright smile. "Can I sit with you? My best friend seemingly ditched me for a student council meeting." The bubbly brunette asked, Clare answered. "Of course." Clare moved over so the bubbly brunette could take a seat beside her. She placed her bag on the spare space beside her and laid a napkin across her lap. I raised an eyebrow at Clare, Clare shrugged her shoulders and began eating her food. Jenna quickly swallowed her burrito and wiped her greasy fingers on a dirty napkin and held her hand out. "I'm Jenna." The brunette smiled and shook Jenna's hand delicately. "I'm Fiona. Fiona Coyne." Fiona said proudly. Clare smiled. "Oh, you're Declan's twin aren't you?" Clare asked. Fiona nodded. "Yeah. What's your name?" Fiona said rather quickly, as if she didn't want to dabble into the meaning of her twin brother Declan. "Clare and this is my boyfriend Eli and my best friend Adam." Clare introduced. I smiled at her and Adam barely grinned before blushing and looking away. I made a mental note, _Talk to Adam about why he blushed when Fiona Coyne smiled at him. _Fiona suddenly gasped. "I remember you Clare!" Clare's eyes widened. "Really?" She stammered. Fiona nodded. "Declan told me that in your freshman year you almost kissed him and Holly J threatened to fight for Declan if you pushed farther." Fiona remembered with a slight giggle. I looked down at Clare and she suddenly started blushing. I snickered and so did Jenna through her mouthful of food. Adam on the other hand was stealing glances at Fiona. For the rest of lunch period, Clare and I both held hands under the table and played footsies under the table. Jenna continued to stuff her face and Adam stayed silent and would continue to steal glances at Fiona. When the first bell rang, I pulled the chair out for Clare and she smiled. "You don't have to be a gentlemen all the time." Clare said. I shrugged. "Fine. Guess I'm not carrying your books to English." Clare giggled and gathered her books up. Fiona cooed. "You two are so adorable. Even more adorable then why Declan and Holly J were dating and that takes a lot of cuteness." Fiona said. Clare giggled. "Thanks Fiona. That's very sweet." Fiona smiled back. "I was wondering if I could possibly start sitting with you guys for the rest of week or even next week. Holly J and Sav have been busy and I feel like the third wheel half the time." Fiona admitted, I stole a quick glance at Adam smiling before passing past us to his class. "Of course you can Fiona. You won't feel weird sitting with three sophomores and a junior?" Clare asked. Fiona chuckled. "Of course not. Eli doesn't seem phased by it." Fiona observed. I chuckled. "Good observation." We all said our goodbyes and Clare and I started walking towards English. "Fiona seems nice. Despite that she kissed Declan." Clare said. "Oh. So that was the Fiona who made out with her brother." I said. Clare smiled. "Yeah." "Seems like you almost made out with him too." I smirked. Clare blushed. "So I had a small crush on him. Nothing compared to how I feel about you." Clare whispered. "No need to be a suck up, Clare." I rolled my eyes.**

**After my last day of detention I knew that Adam was staying after school to help make posters for some rally coming up. I found Clare waiting outside detention room and she greeted me happily with a blissful kiss. "Someone's happy." I said with a smirk. "Of course. This is your last bout of detention. Now I get to have my boyfriend now." Clare said as she intertwined our hands together, like puzzle pieces. "Someone's possessive, eh?" I asked as I dragged her along to the gym. "You wish. Wait- why are we going to the gym? I though we could go out and eat." Clare asked, looking back at the front doors. "I need to talk to Adam. I think he has a crush on Fiona." I confided to Clare. "Really? But he does know that she's a senior and he's only a sophomore, oh and that she's a Coyne. A Coyne wouldn't be seen with Adam." Clare interjected. I rolled my eyes. "Damn Clare. I just need to know. It's a harmless crush on a older woman. You were crushing on her twin!" I exclaimed. With that Clare kept her mouth shut as we entered the gym. We dropped our hold and showed our ID badges to the officers. Clare pranced off to see Jenna, I walked over to Adam and clamped him down on the shoulder, sending his brush in the air and falling on the floor. "My bad." I mumbled. Adam scowled and picked his brush up. "What Eli?" "Your crushing on Fiona, huh?" I asked a smile playing on my lips. Adam went rigid, not saying a word. "Spit it out Torres. You're my best friend. I told you when I liked Clare, hell I confided you about Julia." Adam sighed and whispered. "Fine. I've been crushing on Fiona for the past three months." Adam admitted. My jaw went slack. "And you didn't tell me?" I exclaimed, causing heads to turn. Adam quickly started to paint. "Sorry, you were having Clare drama and episodes. I kept it hush hush. And now she's sitting with us." Adam said, a smile wanting to appear. "She's pretty messed up." I said, Adam glowered at me. I put my hands up in defense. "But she's better than Bianca. If you like her, than go for it." I encouraged Adam. "You think I have a chance?" Adam asked. I gulped. I wasn't entirely sure. Adam cursed. "Dammit. She wouldn't date a FTM huh?" I sighed. "Just become her friend first and then tell her. Maybe she already knows." I said. Adam sneered. "Great just what I need." "Adam.. I don't want you getting hurt. Remember what happened last time?" I said. Adam looked up at me with an angry look in his blue eyes. "Piss off Eli. Just go." He turned around and continued on his work. I scoffed and shoved my hands in my pockets. I grabbed Clare's arm and dragged her out of the gym. "What's wrong? Does Adam like Fiona?" Clare asked. I sneered. "Yeah.. But he doesn't need my help." Clare's face fell. "Oh.. Eli I'm sorry." "Let's just go.. This place depresses me." I demanded. Clare nodded and grabbed onto my hand, that little gesture made my anger about Adam wash away. I looked down at her happy figure and smiled. I pressed my lips against her head and gently kissed her curls. Clare looked up at me oddly. "What was that about?" Clare questioned. I shrugged. "Felt like kissing the most beautiful girl in my arms." I said in a suave tone. Clare giggled and leaned into my body. Her figure fitting just right… like a puzzle piece.**

* * *

**Oh noes! Eli and Adam fight! D: But there's your new misfit! Miss. Fiona Coyne. I seriously think she'll be the new misfit because the girl who plays her (Annie Clark) said on her twitter that she was doing a scene with Munro (Eli) which makes me think "what the hell would those two be doing in a scene" I believe its about Adam. FADAM FOR THE WIN :DDD. Next chapter soon!**

**REVIEW?**


	16. Twisted Words

WARNING: food stuffing Jenna, baggy jackets, accused cheating && someone says "I love you!" O.O

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Twisted Words (Clare's POV)

It was starting to feel warmer in the air. I couldn't believe it was already March. Eli and I have been dating for three months. Jenna's eight months pregnant and looking bigger everyday.. And eating Eli's food everyday. Fiona had became a regular at our table and was getting along great with all of us, we consider her a close friend, occasionally Holly J and Sav would join, but would be uncomfortable, Holly J would quietly talk to Fiona and Sav could have a short conversation with Eli or Adam. Eli and Adam.. I still couldn't believe that those two had been refusing to talk to one another. Eli would confide to me that he _wanted _Adam to be his best friend again, but Adam was taking things out of proportion, while Adam had confided in me that Eli was being a jerk, but missed him as well. It still boggles my mind and I hate seeing them ignore each other at lunch or English. On the bright side, I could see the chemistry between Adam and Fiona, but I had no clue if Fiona had any feelings for Adam, she was quiet person and only confided in Holly J. Sometimes at the table, I would stare at the empty seat beside me, wishing that Alli was there. I talked to her a couple times a week, as did Jenna. Alli absolutely hated her new private school, they restricted more than Degrassi is. I felt for her, suddenly remembering the Christian school I attended. My mind was pulled from the heavy thoughts when Eli shook me slightly. "Clare? I asked you something? You there?" I snapped my eyes open and stared into his emerald eyes. I nodded my head. "Yeah. What was it?" Eli chuckled and held his Degrassi jacket out. "I was asking if you wanted to wear my jacket. You said you left yours at home and its chilly outside." Eli said. I smiled brightly and nodded, Eli put the jacket on me and it was baggy compared to my smaller one at home. I wrapped my arms around myself. "Thanks Eli. That's sweet." I said. Eli smirked, the longing to kiss his lips was growing fiercer. Eli smiled down at me and kissed his fingertips and pressed his rough fingers to my lips. "That's got to satisfy you." Eli said. I smiled and we walked into the lunch room, after grabbing our trays and getting our food, we sat with Fiona, Adam and Jenna. "Eli can I-" Jenna began to ask, Eli had already tore half the pizza off and gave it to Jenna. Jenna grinned. "Thanks Eli." Fiona and Adam seemed to be deep into conversation. I smiled. I was happy that Adam could find someone to date.. That's if Fiona likes him. I grabbed Eli's hand under the table like everyday and like everyday he smiles down at me and my heart thuds rapidly in my chest. Our moment was ruined when the sound of clicking heels approached us. I looked behind us to see Bianca standing there. "Aww. Ron Ron. Look at this. Aren't they cute?" Bianca asked the guy behind her with wild curly hair, he nodded his head. I winced, remembering Fitz using the same line on me and Eli at the dance. "What do you want Bianca?" Eli asked annoyed, by this time Fiona and Adam stopped talking and Jenna even stopped eating. "Just wanting to know when your getting another detention soon, it's lonely in there." Bianca said with fake sympathy. I looked at Bianca oddly and then at Eli, Eli's face fell and I pulled my hand away from Eli's. "What are you getting at Bianca?" I scowled. I never liked Bianca, Especially ever since she hooked up with Drew in the boiler room, that broke Alli's heart. Bianca smirked. "Oh Eli? You didn't tell girlfriend how you _touched _me everyday at detention. You were just all over me. Can't really blame you there.." I gasped and looked at Eli. Bianca smiled. "Have fun guy liner." Bianca whispered in Eli's ear. Hurt, I immediately felt the tears threaten to fall down my face, to rid myself of the embarrassment I stormed out of the lunch room. There was shuffling and mumbles as I left, but at the moment I didn't care. It felt as if my heart had been stabbed a million times by Eli, like he just tore it from my chest and stomped on it with his combat boots. I continued to run down the halls, I heard someone chase after me. "Just go!" I yelled, desperately trying to wipe the falling tears, it was no use since the tears would just return. "Clare! Just stop!" Eli's voice yelled down the halls. I continued to run, until I felt a strong hand on my shoulder that turned me around. "Clare! Calm down! Just listen to me!" Eli pleaded. I shook my head furiously. "Why should I? YOU CHEATED ON ME!" I shouted. Eli cursed, "Dammit Clare! Just hear me out! I did nothing!" I stood still and stared into his beautiful emeralds. "How can I believe that? Drew said the same to Alli! You could be lying to me!" I argued. Eli ran a free hand through his messy hair. "I'm not Drew! I'll never be Drew! I never cheated on you with that _tramp." _Eli sneered. I sniffled and wiped my tears on the sleeve of Eli's jacket. "You have thirty seconds to tell me what happened." I demanded. "I walked into detention and took the only open seat next to Bianca, Bianca started to flirt with me and I ignored her, that was until she started to feel me up. I told her to back off, which is what she did. See? I didn't cheat on you Clare. I would never." Eli interjected with a gasp. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed. "What makes you think that I'd believe you?" I said, looking into his emeralds yet again. "Because I love you!" Eli shouted. Eli immediately looked at me shocked that he'd say that. My eyes widen and I started to whimper. "Don't lie to me." I sneered and with that I ran into the girl washroom and locked myself into the nearest stall. He couldn't love me. He was just saying that to persuade me to forgive him. He couldn't love me like I love him. The door opened and I heard the clicking heels and munching. "Clare? Clare its' Fiona and Jenna. Are you in here?" Fiona called. I let out a gasp that sounded like a choking sound. Fiona than started to pound on the door. "Clare? Clare open the door. Me and Jenna need to see you." Fiona called. I took a shaky breath and un locked the stall door, staring at Fiona and Jenna's concerned faces. Fiona said nothing as she pulled me into her arms, Jenna threw her food away to gather into the hug. "We're sorry Clare." With that we all broke out into tears about the boys who hurt us emotionally and physically.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Well sort of! Bianca De Sousa, told you she would return! Don't worry Eli and Clare aren't broken up, they just had a huge argument which involved Eli yelling he loves Clare O.O Holy crap on toast.. Next chapter up soon!

REVIEW?


	17. Hallucinations

**WARNING: VERY disturbing writing! Might be messed up after seeing this! Crazy guys, clawing at eyes, blood and crawling babies**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Hallucinations (Eli's POV)**

**Anger. Furious. Hot headed. The anger boiled through my veins yet again. It felt like being burned to a crisp, that's how bad the anger that Bianca had brought on. As I ran out of Degrassi, I past Bianca, she was there with Ron Ron and smiled smugly. "How's it going goth kid? Going out to buy razors? I have one here." Bianca then reached into her pocket and threw a razor at me, it bounced off my chest and hit the floor. At that moment, I wanted to punch her. Never so badly in my life had I wanted to hit or abuse a girl. I had my fist balled up, all I had to do was to punch her lying lips or her flirtatious eyes. But I un balled my fist, as much as Bianca was a tramp who ruins relationships, I couldn't lay my hands on a girl, no matter who it was. I had too much respect for girls to do that. So instead I had ran out of there. I hopped into Morty and revved the engine. _I need to get the hell out of here_. With that I drove the hell out of the Degrassi parking lot.**

**I threw the front door open and my mom's head poked out of the kitchen, she was drying dishes. "Honey? Eli what are you doing home? School doesn't end in a another two hours." Mom said, "Are you alright?" She asked, concern raising in her voice. I didn't utter a single word as I bounded up the stairs, I ran at full force to my room. I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it, I could hear my mom's footsteps hurry down the hall. "Dammit." I cursed. I wanted no one to soothe me or help me. I needed none of that. I ran into my joint bathroom and rummaged through my cabinet and came across my medication. I looked into the jar to see the medication I forgot to take this morning, due to over sleeping. I heard knocks at the door. "Eli? Honey are you alright? Can I come in?" Mom asked. I didn't answer her, I just stared at the pills in my hand, the ones that make me sane, not as sane as Clare does. Another jab at the heart. I winced feeling the pain of a broken heart. "Eli?" Mom asked again, the doorknob was being jumbled with. I sighed and was about to reach out to unlock when I saw a figure through the mirror on the back of the door. I stood there shocked staring at the figure. My hand was still out stretched. "Eli?" Mom asked again. "Honey just open the door. I need to speak with you." She said. I shook my head staring at the figure. I turned around to see the figure sitting in a fetal position by the bathtub. "Are you alright?" I asked, I could feel my mind start to go into that state, the state where my mind switches from sane to.. Insane. I dropped the pills, sending many tablets to scurry around the floor. I got down my knees and crawled slowly towards the scared figure. "Hello? Are you alright?" I asked. "Elijah! Who are you talking too!" Mom shouted, her voice edging on anger. "A friend." I said. The knocking and talking seemed to stop. "Hello. My name's Eli." I said. I sat next to the figure. The figure looked at me, raised its head to show.. Gashes across her face. Blood seeping through the cuts. "Help me Eli. I'm hurting." The voice called. I crawled backwards, away from the frightening figure. "No.. Go!" I yelled. The figure crawled towards me. The blood started to crawl.. "No more! STOP!" I screamed. "YOU DID THIS! I'M DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" The girl screamed. Her arm was torn off, blood was.. Everywhere. "YOUR DEAD JULIA! STOP COMING BACK!" I screamed. My door flew open and Mom and Dad stood there. "Oh Elijah." Mom murmured. She kneeled by me and held her in my arms. Julia was still there, staring at me with emerald eyes that were slashed. "SHE'S STILL HERE!" I screamed. Then in a attempt to make her leave, I reached up and tried to claw my eyes out, I could feel as one fingernail dug into my skin above the eyebrow. "JOE! STOP HIM!" Mom shouted as she feverishly removed my hands from my face. I felt a sharp needle insert my veins. The sleepiness hit me instantly. My eyes began to feel tired and droopy. I slumped into my mom's lap and was completely out seeing Julia's horrific face seep into my dreams.**

**I stuffed my French book into my locker, I looked around wary that no one was watching me. It had felt like all day someone was watching my every move.. I swear that while using the washroom I saw someone on the ceiling. Maybe I shouldn't have persuaded mom to let me go to Degrassi. Maybe I should have stayed home after my small episode at home, but mom would have me under her watchful eye all day long. I slammed my locker shut and gasped heavily. Clare was there, but.. It wasn't Clare. Her beautiful reddish brown hair was black, she wasn't wearing the Degrassi uniform and she had on a unhealthy amount of makeup. "Clare?" I gasped. Clare nodded and had a flirtatious smile on her face. "I did this for you Eli.. Now we can be together." Clare whispered in a velvet voice. The voice wasn't hers.. That I knew. "Clare.. We're already together. What are you getting at?" I asked. Clare winked and smiled. "Clare.. I'm not Clare. How can you not remember your precious emerald Jules?" Clare said. I jumped back. "GO!" I screamed. "GET OUT OF CLARE!" I screamed. Julia smiled. "Your little girlfriend is right where I want her.. _in hell." _I screamed on the top of my lungs, people were staring.. They were covered in blood. It was dripping off their faces. I started dropping my papers and backpacks. Sending it all in a fury. _"Kill her. Kill her." _The voice echoed in my brain. I clutched at my face and screamed. "NO! NO! GET OUT! NOW!" I collapsed on the floor and heard gasps and screams as I started clawing at my face. "MR. SIMPSON! ANYONE!" Someone screamed. I looked through bloody eyes to see the real Clare standing there, her body rigid. Fiona had a hand over her mouth, she was clearly disturbed, Adam was gently pushing Fiona away from the scene and Jenna.. Jenna's body was bulging.. It took me a while and I lot to clawing to see her baby climbing from her body and crawling towards me. I screamed the loudest I could. I felt hands on me, holding me down. People in white. Darkness. Blankness. Laughter from Julia as she morphed into her own body. Clare crying heavily. Me.. Insane.**

* * *

**O.. M.. G. Are you messed up after reading this? Eli has finally reached his boiling point. Oh and the Julia-Clare person was Eli's imagination, the real Clare was with Fiona, Adam and Jenna.**

**REVIEW?**


	18. Clawing

**WARNING: very disturbing writing! Sickly voices, clawing at people, trying to kill && attacking your girlfriend O.O**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Clawing (Eli's POV)**

**Shouts. Pleas. Strapped down. Biting. Clawing. Injections. Mentally Unstable. _"His name is Elijah Goldsworthy. He's sixteen years old and is a schizophrenic. He's mentally unstable." _I am mentally unstable. _"Buckle him down on the gurney and put a muzzle on his face.. He's been known to bite." _I'm a bitter. _"Is his hands buckled down well? He tends to claw his eyes out when angry. Tend to his eye wound, Rachel." _It's to stop the figures. I can't look at them.. Why can't they believe me. _"Give him his injection! NOW! He's trying to claw at me! How did he get out of those straps! Doug I told you to STRAP HIM DOWN! Elijah stop!" _How did I manage to free my hands? I'm always one step ahead of poor Doug here. Keep that as a mental note Doug. _"Thank goodness for you Rachel. Without your expertise, the crazy one might have killed me here." _I heard that.. Dumb bastard. I'll give you something to run for at the hospital jerk.**

**Alone. Do I deserve this? It's Julia's fault. I told her leave.. I've been telling her to leave for the past weeks.. But she continues to haunt me. Now she took the body of the girl I love.. Why? There was a knock on my door. "Elijah? You have visitors. Are you mentally ready for them?" My nurse, Rachel asked. I gritted my teeth. _Mentally ready. _I hated it when they used that term on me. I was mentally ready.. At the moment. Just wait in a couple of hours.. I'll have Rachel wish that she took the other job offer for the elderly. "Yes Rachel." I said. "Yes what Elijah?" Rachel said, I gritted my teeth again. "Yes Rachel.. I'm _mentally ready." _I said with annoyance. The door opened and there stood Adam, Fiona and Jenna. But no Clare.. "Why are you guys here?" I asked, confusement playing on my insane face. "We wanted to see you, Eli." Fiona said. She took steps forward towards me, Jenna was taking reluctant steps, Adam stood where he was, concerned for Fiona. "Fi.. You don't know-" Adam interjected, Fiona shot him a particularly nasty look. "I don't know about being crazy Adam? I do too know. You know what I've been through. Now be there for Eli." Fiona sneered. I stared wide eyed at Adam, he sighed and took a place by Jenna. Fiona took a seat by me and smiled. "I'd hold your hand and tell you that everything's okay.. But they strapped your hands down and nothing's okay." Fiona said, straight out. I smiled. "Thanks for saying it straight out Fiona. I appreciate that." Fiona smiled and patted my shoulder, causing a flinch. She drew her hand back and left it in her lap. "Eli.. What were you saying about my baby?" Jenna asked quietly, she was behind Fiona now. Her hands cradling her baby, her look unsure. "I saw disturbing things Jenna. Nothing big to worry about. It was my mind playing tricks on me." I said. Jenna breathed a sigh of relief and cooed. "It's okay Bethany. Uncle Eli was just seeing things." I stared at her oddly. "Bethany?" I said. Jenna nodded and smiled. "Doctors said it was a girl. I decided to name her Bethany. Is it a good name?" Jenna asked, her smile straying. I nodded. "Bethany's a beautiful name, Jenna. Just please tell me your giving her the Middleton name. Nothing after the father?" I questioned. Jenna giggled and nodded. "Bethany Margaret Middleton." Jenna cooed and rubbed her stomach which suddenly growled. "Want me to take you to the Cafeteria?" Fiona offered. Jenna nodded. "Is that okay Eli? I know we just got here." I saved her off. "Feed Bethany. I'll be okay here with.. Adam." I said, taking a pause before Adam's name. Fiona bent forward to kiss both my cheeks in a goodbye gesture and Jenna gave a quick awkward hug. I looked over at Adam who was standing quite far away. "I don't bite Adam.. At least not now." I mumbled. Adam took steps forwards and sighed. "I'm sorry Eli." Adam said. I could see the tears well up in his blue eyes. I sighed feeling the guilt wrench in my stomach. _"Get rid of the un worthy." _A sickly voice echoed in Eli's mind. Eli winced. "You okay Eli?" Adam asked, he drew a step closer, a hand out stretched in a way to help. My teeth were clenched. _"He's unworthy Eli.. Why have such a dirty friend." _The sickly voice whispered. I held back and scream and looked at Adam. "Get away from me.. It's unhealthy.. I feel one coming on." I grunted. I balled my fists and winced as the sickly voice entered my mind again _"Use your strength. Claw his face.. Bite his arm.. Kill him.." _I screamed and tried desperately to pull my arms from the straps. Adam had a frightened look on his face. _"He's not your friend Eli.. He's the enemy. Kill him." _and with that.. I turned my rough head at his quivering figure and switched like a light switch.. I was insane.**

**"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" I screamed full force on my throat. I could feel pressure on my eyes. Feel veins breaking at my screaming. People who wanted to kill me were pushing me down. Why would they do that? I looked around hungrily. I had to find him. _Adam. _I had to kill him. With everything in my will. I had to kill him. Then just as they start to shout at me and push me down, the list of things I did start to roll. Clawing. Kicking. Biting. Punching. Screaming. Injected. Angry. Mentally unstable. _"He's trying to claw at himself! Stop him!" _What idiot would stop that? I need to claw at myself.. Feel the flesh be torn open and feel the cool air and be infected. _"Watch out Rachel! He almost kicked you!" _Well maybe if the full throttle bitch got out of my way I wouldn't kick her. I needed to get at him.. To kill him. _"Where the hell is that muzzle? He's starting to bit again! Dammit! He just bit me!" _Of course I bit you. Stop treating me like an animal.. I need no muzzle. The needle entered yet again and the feeling of being relaxed overcame me. I felt just like I did when I smoked pot with Julia.. We were thirteen and just tried it out. _Julia. _I could see her now. She's been watching me. Smiling down at me. Reaching her hand out. Saying for me to join her in the afterlife. Every will in my body wanted to say yes.. But my heart held me down. If Clare's alive.. Than so am I.**

**"Is he awake?" A soft voice asked. "Possibly. Who knows. Elijah likes to sleep whenever he pleases, he does it to make me angry." An angry voice, most likely Rachel's said. The soft voice giggled. "Sounds like him. Am I safe being in here with him?" "Mhm. He's strapped down by doubles and we gave him a high dose of medication. He should be good for another three hours." Rachel said before swiftly leaving the room with the click of her heels. Hesitant steps walked towards me. "Eli? If you can hear me.. Can you wake up?" The soft voice asked. I mentally sighed and opened my eyes. "Happy." I mumbled. I stared into Clare's ocean eyes. "So you finally decided to visit me.. That's nice of you." I said. Clare sighed. "I'm sorry Eli. I've been under tremendous pressure." I scoffed. "At least you don't have a angry voice telling you to kill your best friend." "How are you?" Clare asked. "Dandy. I've been cooped up in this ugly ass room, for the past two days, I've been having episodes, oh and I've been clawing at myself. How about you, Clare?" I said sarcastically. Clare didn't say anything as she eyed the bandage wrapped around both forearms. I looked like Wesley Beckencamp when he broke both of his arms. "Does it hurt?" Clare whispered. "I don't feel anything during the episodes. I just feel anger." I admitted. "Oh." Clare said. There was this awkward silence between us. "You're not here for a nice chit chat, eh?" I asked, looking up at her. Clare shook her head. "I think we need a break." Clare murmured. Before I knew it, the straps were broken and I was attacking Clare.**

* * *

**Dramatic episode. Eli's gone full throttle crazy and now he's attacking Clare :/. Poor freaking everybody, except Fiona :D. THANKS so much for the reviews! They make me happy!**

**REVIEW?**


	19. Trapped

**WARNING: attacks, I loves yous, kissing, winning && babies? **

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Trapped (Clare's POV) **

**I didn't know him at that moment. His emerald eyes suddenly glazed over. His lopsided mouth turned into a grimace, a low growl erupted from his chest. I stumbled back, away from the episode. I should've waited to tell him. I didn't want this. I didn't want him to attack me. I opened my mouth to shout for Rachel, his angry nurse. But no words escaped my mouth. As much as Eli was suffering, he was still there.. Trapped underneath all that anger. I didn't want any of those nurses or doctors holding him down and making him suffer. "Eli.. Please." I pleaded with him. He has to stay sane.. I have to keep him sane. He suddenly snarled. "You don't know me.. I don't know you.. But I hate you." I tried to ignore the enormous jab in my heart. I hate you. I shouldn't take it personally.. It was his insane side. He loves me. His sane side does. Eli suddenly broke the straps off his wrist, causing his wrists to bleed, the white linen stained with his crimson blood. He jumped off the bed, knocking the IV over. He looked at me with glazed emeralds. "Please.. Eli I know your there. Please." I pleaded again. Although I was too late, I tumbled backwards as Eli pounced onto me, I felt my head ache due to the fall. Eli had my forearms pinned down, he looked down at me. I whimpered. "Eli." I whispered. "Please.. Eli I.." I trailed off and felt his grip tighten on my forearms. "What? Are you with them. Are you planning to hurt me." Eli sneered. I gasped and looked into his glazed emeralds. "I love you." I said. My heart tighten at having to say it. Eli stared at me, until I saw his eyes soften, but were still glazed over. He crawled off of me and walked shakily to the corner of the room, where he wrapped his arms around his knees and rocked back and forth. I stood up slowly and rubbed my sore arms. He had a tight grip. I stared at him warily as I approached the door and opened it. I heard him say in such a small voice. "I love you too." I could feel the tears pour down my face. "I know." I whispered. "That's why I have to give you space." I quickly turned around and exited the room in a fast motion. Clutching at my throbbing heart. **

**"So I saw Eli yesterday." Adam said while stuffing papers into his locker. "Oh really?" I said. I was use to hearing Adam, Fiona and Jenna visiting Eli at the mental asylum. Mental asylum. He didn't belong there. Adam told me about how people there were worse than Eli. They would run around stark naked and chew their hands off. It was a horrible place. Eli has been sitting in a corner, he's sit there for hours, unless he would eat or sleep. Occasionally he'll write in his blood, then they have to restrain him to the gurney. But somehow they'll return to find him back in his corner. "He just sits there. Barely says anything." Adam said with a sigh. "The insane side of him took over. He's not my best friend anymore." "Are you still keeping it from your mom and Drew?" I asked. Mrs. Torres.. There was no words to describe her and Adam's step brother, Drew was very over protective of him, and would flip if he knew Adam was at a asylum weekly. "Yeah. I'm lucky that Fi drive me. Can't wait for that license next year." Adam quipped with a smile. I returned the smile. Fiona than rushed up to us with a grin on her face. "Ah!" She shouted. I looked at her oddly. "What is it Fiona?" I asked. Curiosity kills the cat, Clare. The automatic Eli said in my mind. I rolled my eyes. "Keep out Goldsworthy." I said mentally. "I got accepted to Yale! Oh I'm so happy!" Fiona squealed. I smiled for Fiona and gave her a huge hug. Fiona than turned around and smiled at Adam. Then out of no where, Fiona grabbed Adam's face and kissed him. I felt my jaw fall open and many others in the hall stopped to see the two kiss. Fiona let go and giggled. Adam just stood there with a goofy grin on his face. "Wow Fi." Adam said. Fiona giggled and held her hand out. "Walk me to French.. boyfriend?" "What if we get caught?" Adam asked, looking around for the officers. Fiona scoffed. "I'm Fiona Freaking Coyne. I can get my way around." Adam smiled and grabbed Fiona's hand and waved bye to me before leaving. I turned around to see Jenna right behind me, a burrito in her hand. "So are you coming tomorrow night?" Jenna asked. I raised an eyebrow. "What's tomorrow night?" I questioned. I didn't remember Jenna ever mentioning something happening Friday night. Jenna rolled her eyes. "It's the season finale of Next Teen Star! Remember? I'm in the bottom two! I hope I have a chance of winning." Jenna said, munching on her burrito. I then linked my arm with Jenna's and smiled. "You'll win Jenna. Me, Fiona and Adam will vote a million times." I reassured her. Jenna smiled brightly. "Thanks Clare bear. I'm happy we're friends again. I never got to apologize for stealing KC from you." Jenna apologized. "Jenna.. It's okay.. I forgive you. I'm over KC." I said. Jenna nodded and continued to chomp on her burrito while we walked to Algebra, on our way there I noticed KC walking past us. He looked at Jenna quickly and gave me a once over, he smiled slightly and gently brushed up against me. He hasn't smiled at me like that since freshman year, I thought. It's like the old KC. "Don't fall for his trap Clare." Eli's whispering voice said in my head. "Shut it Eli." I mumbled. Jenna looked over. "What'd you say?" Jenna asked. I shook my head. "Nothing Jenna. Nothing at all." I lied through my bare teeth. Then my mind started off on memories of KC and me.. How much we enjoyed time with each other.. How much I loved him.**

**"Oh my god. Oh my god. Clare? What if I don't win?" Jenna exclaimed, while pacing backstage. I sighed. "Calm down Jenna. I'm sure you'll win. Fiona has her people voting like 24/7 and I voted like fifty times." I said as I stood up and stood by Jenna. Jenna took a deep breath. "Alright.. Okay I just need to calm down. Bethany's kicking like crazy." Jenna sighed, cradling her nine month pregnant stomach. "Just a couple more weeks, Bethany." I smiled slightly at the motherly Jenna, Bethany was definitely changing Jenna into someone more responsible. Not who she use to be. "We need our final two contestants on the stage. Clyde Hamilton and Jenna Middleton." The announcer boomed from the stage. I gave Jenna a quick hug before she walked onto the stage. "We have the results!" The announcer than opened the envelope and I crossed my fingers. I really did want Jenna to win. She deserved it, after what KC did to her. KC. I was lost in a moment, thinking back to moments with KC, kissing his lips, having him hold me so gently. "Your Next Teen Star is.. Jenna Middleton!" The announcer boomed. I was pulled from my memories as Jenna had this shocked look on her face and she immediately started crying. I grinned broadly for Jenna as she started squealing like a little girl… That was until water rushed onto the set. Jenna clutched at her stomach. I stared shocked at Jenna as she looked at the crowd with embarrassment. "My water just broke." Jenna said quietly into the microphone.**

**

* * *

**

**Not that big of a chapter, except for Eli going mad and attacking Clare. In case your wondering, Clare and Eli are on a break. The reason why will be revealed in Clare's thoughts later. FADAM FTWW! Yep! I had to get Adam and Fiona together! Who cares if she's like 18 and he's 15? They're adorable! JENNA'S WATER BROKE! I have to make her have that baby! It seems like it's been forever since she got pregnant in my stories! Eli and Clare stuffing's should be coming up later, BUT THERE WILL BE A REUINION! :DDD Oh and were any of you guys ever Klare fans? {KC and Clare?} I was a huge one! I loved Klare, even after KC and Clare broke up, but when Eli came into the picture.. I would be glad if KC was hit by a car :/**

**Review?**


	20. Pictures

**WARNING: descriptive writing! Opening flesh, straightjackets, pictures of babies and poor ELI! :/**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Picture (Eli's POV)**

**Ignore them. Just ignore them. The voices hate you.. They want you to suffer tremendously. They absolutely hate you. The doctors may seem like they're helping.. But they're not. They hate you also. I can trust no one besides Adam. He likes to stay in here for hours and tell me all about what had happened at Degrassi, he fancied Fiona a lot. Even if I didn't say much about what he said. I listen. I know it all. He brings up Clare also. _Clare. _My heart ached, it thudded against the empty ribcage. She had said this was for my own good. I needed to be alone.. I needed to be sane on my own. I can't be sane.. Unless she's here. Why can't she understand that? The only thing that can keep me from tearing at my flesh, or clawing my emeralds out is the thought of Clare, and rocking. I always have Clare on mind, first thing I think of when I wake up, last thing I think of when sleeping. It's those never ending oceans, that I see. Her laughter, the way her face scrunches up when she's angry. All those things keep me sane.. Until Julia comes into figure form. I known that this is the Julia of my nightmares, This isn't the Julia Valerie Matthews that I fell in love with, the one who would care for me and love me. The real Julia is out there, possibly right here, caring for the insane. The nightmarish one needs to leave.. But I know she won't. She'll never leave me alone. A haunting worse than anyone could imagine. The urge than came on suddenly. "No." I whimpered. I hated these urges.. Because in the end.. I give into them. The urge to break my flesh open and watch the blood, feel the pain Clare caused.. Everybody caused. "Please.." I growled. I could feel it, I lifted my hand and felt it launch onto my forearm, ripping the bandages apart, until finding the unhealed wound. I dug my fingernails into the wound until I screamed. The flesh fell onto the floor and I continued to rip and tear more. "Elijah!" Rachel shouted from the door. She rushed to me, but I swiftly bit her arm.. Hard. "Dammit!" She cursed. Her arm started to bleed and I snarled and continued to rip and tear. The needle found my veins once again. I removed my bloody fingernails and slouched over, feeling my eyes roll into the back of my head as the images of Clare began.**

**"So.. Had another episode, Eli?" Adam asked from the chair he sat. There was space between him and me. He looked at me and felt pity for me. I could tell. Everyone pitied the sixteen year old with schizophrenia. Who wouldn't? I nodded feverishly. I rocked back and forth in my straightjacket. I hated the feeling of your arms no longer in use. It's like they took it away from you. "I'm sorry." Adam said. I replied in no way. I never replied when he said he's sorry. We sat there in silence. "Oh.. Jenna had Bethany." Adam said with a slight smile. My head rose. "Bethany?" I asked in a small voice. Adam nodded. "There's a picture of her.. Do you want to see it Eli?" Adam asked, his voice slow. He sat there waiting for my response. I looked at his nervous blue eyes and nodded. Adam smiled nervously and rose from his chair. The nurse stood up to stop him, but Adam raised his hand. "I've got this. He won't hurt me." Adam said, a bit of unsure in his voice. Adam approached me and I sat where I was. Adam sat in front of me and pulled a picture from his pocket, holding it up so I could it. Jenna was laying upright in a hospital bed, her face haggard, her hair a mess. In her arms was a pale little girl, with her father's brown eyes, but her mother's blond hair. "Bethany." I said in a choked voice. Adam nodded. "Is she nice?" I asked, treating her like a adult. Adam nodded. "She's very sweet. She likes to pull hair. She almost pulled Cla-" Adam stopped mid sentence and I knew why. I didn't push further and the nurse in the corner watching intently. On the edge of her seat. "My picture?" I asked, looking at him. Adam looked back at the nurse and she nodded. "Yes. This is your picture, Eli." Adam confirmed. I slightly smiled. "When do I meet her?" Adam had a scared look on his face. "Eli.. You can't see Bethany." With those words, I felt myself snapping. "WHY NOT?" I shouted, trying to rip myself from the jacket. The nurse got up and pushed Adam towards the door. Adam dropped the picture on the floor as he was escorted out by the nurse. My anger started to vanish as I stared at the picture. From the corner of the picture, I could make out Clare's blurry face. I continued to stare for as long as my eyelids would stay open.**

* * *

**Yeah, it wasn't THAT long. But next chapter will! I wanted you guys to see what Eli was up to.. Poor guy. I do feel for him, I feel bad for making him so damaged, but I had too! && there's a small description of Bethany. KC's brown eyes and Jenna's blond hair. More on Jenna and Bethany next chapter with Clare :DDD. OHHH! && don't forget too…**

**REVIEW? :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	21. Rushing Feelings

****

WARNING: babies with blond hair, kissing old boyfriends, shouting, nosy nurses &&& fights!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Rushing Feelings (Clare's POV)**

"**Isn't she just precious?" Jenna cooed in a rasp voice. I still can hear her screams, they were louder than anyone could imagine. Of course I was in the room, I was hesitant to accept her offer to wanting me to the person in the room when Bethany was born, but after I saw how alone Jenna was, I agreed. I regretted it up until the cries echoed the room. The doctor held up a blood covered baby that's screams reminded me of Eli. **_**Eli. Keep it together Clare. Don't lose focus because of Eli.. He's in good hands. **_**My mental voice told the nagging one, but it was wrong. I didn't know if he was okay. Adam would tell me little, knowing that Eli was a soft topic for me. I could crush under the heavy heart so easily by the mere mention of his beautiful name. "Clare?" Jenna asked, pulling me from the black hole in my mind. "Yeah?" I asked, suddenly forgetting the question she asked me. Jenna giggled. "I asked if you think Bethany's precious." Jenna stated. I smiled. "Of course she is Jenna. She looks a lot like you. Look at that thick blond hair!" I exclaimed. Jenna slightly smiled. "That's her father's thick brown hair." Jenna mumbled enough for me to hear. "Oh.." I said. We were stuck in silence for a while, but not that long because Fiona burst in with a grin. "Oh my god! Jenna! She's beautiful!" Fiona shouted. Nurses looked at us oddly, but shook their head and returned to their work. Jenna smiled. "Thanks Fi. Want to hold her? I'm tired.. I should get some sleep." Jenna said. Fiona nodded and took Bethany from Jenna's arms. "Get rest. I'll look over baby Bethany." Fiona reassured Jenna. Jenna nodded, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Fiona started walking around the room, rocking Bethany slowly. "You're so beautiful Bethany. Just wait until Auntie FiFi buys you baby couture. You'll look so amazing." Fiona cooed. Feeling the sense of snooping and in the way, I excused myself slowly from the hospital room. I walked briskly down the hall, with my arms crossed and eyes staring at the floor. I could feel doctors and nurses brush by me to attend to the patients. Although I accidentally bumped into someone's shoulder and we met gazes. It was KC. "Sorry Clare." KC mumbled, he took one last look at me before heading down at the down, I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. "What in the world are you doing here?" I hissed. KC raised an eyebrow. "I'm here to see my daughter. Is that a crime, Clare?" KC asked. I groaned. "KC.. Jenna doesn't want you here. When you walked away four months ago, you walked from Jenna and Bethany's lives." I explained. KC ran a hand through his hair. "Still. I want to see Jenna and.. Bethany?" KC questioned. I nodded. "Do you have a problem with her name? I helped Jenna pick it out." I sneered. KC put his hands up as if he committed a crime. "Geez.. Sorry Clare. It's just a funny name. Feels weird on my tongue. Bethany." KC said, as he stuck his tongue out and twisted it around to prove his point. I rolled my eyes and tried to stifle laughter. This is exactly what the old KC would do. "Are you laughing Clare?" KC asked. I looked away. "No.. Why are you asking KC?" I asked, trying to hide a smile that hasn't been shown since the incident. "Because I want to see your beautiful smile." KC murmured, his face started to inch towards mine. I stood and gasped as he lips started to approach mine. "KC.." I whispered. "Don't be afraid, Clare." KC whispered back. I closed my eyes as KC's lips met mine. The sudden feelings of the way KC would hold me, the way he kissed me. **_**He loved me. **_**When the kiss parted, KC stared into my eyes and smiled. "Just like old times, Clare. Just like old times." KC remembered. I shivered at his cold touch to my face. His hand lingering on my cheek. "Woah.. Woah.." Someone said aloud. I turned around suddenly to see Adam standing at the end of the hall with wide blue eyes. KC dropped his hold and mumbled. "See you later Clare." KC bitterly left and rounded the corner, I simply felt my lips and they felt moist.. Like his lips. Adam walked to me with his face turning into a grimace. "KC Guthrie? Seriously Clare? You'd date that bastard?" Adam shouted. Nurses looked at us yet again, I pulled Adam's sleeve and pulled him into an empty hospital room. "What the hell are you doing, Clare?" Adam said, crossing his arms across his chest. I sighed. "I… I just don't know Adam.. I just needed to kiss him." I admitted. Adam scoffed. "That's pathetic. After what he did to you and Jenna, you'd still have feelings for him? He's a douche bag!" Adam said loudly. "I love him." I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth. "You know I never thought that you'd be such a cold hearted bitch, Clare Edwards.. Guess I was wrong." Adam sneered. He took one last look at me before exiting the room. I sat down on the fresh linen bed and buried my face in my hands. Allowing the tears to escape. "I'm sorry Eli." I mumbled to empty air. "I'm sorry.. It's all my fault.." I mustered through my dry lips. **

* * *

**Oh shnizz! A slightly longer chapter, but not as long as I wish! Next chapter won't be in Eli's POV, but in Clare's. Sorry to upset some of you by making it be long until Eli and Clare end back together, but I WANT it to take forever. I'm sick of Degrassi couples getting together one episode and breaking up the next. I want it to be long term. No couple can actually be like that. It's ridiculous! But now that my rant is over! I was wondering that since this story is halfway over (sadness) Would you guess like another Eclare story? I have two options in my bio on my page. Either, _Not The Purest_ or _Despite Our Struggles._ Not The Purest will not be that long, but Despite Our Struggles will take a longer to make :D. Just choose one! Please? Oh and…**

**REVIEW? **


	22. Can't Back Down

**WARNING: ass kicking, broken noses, minor blood && kisses!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Can't Back Down (Clare's POV)**

**I had no clue what was to happen the following Monday. Of course Adam had told Fiona and Jenna, Fiona most likely will side with Adam because they're dating and Jenna.. Well I have no idea how Jenna reacted. Me and her had just made up and like that we're going back into enemy mode. I know for sure that this is her last week at Degrassi before she packs up and leaves for Hollywood. Go on a tour as an opening act. She's making something of herself. I walked through the front doors of Degrassi, stopping for the officers to scan my badge and check my bag. After I was checked I walked briskly down the hall of many polos. I turned down the hall where my locker would be. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Jenna waiting by my locker. She was drumming her long French manicured nails on the rusty locker. Her blue eyes screamed revenge. I bit my lip nervously and took a deep breath as I approached Jenna. I stopped before her and smiled nervously. "Hey Jenna." I said, trying to keep the nervousness from my tone. Jenna looked up at me with a grimace. "Hey.. _best friend _Clare." Jenna sneered. I sighed. "Jenna.. I'm sorry. I know what KC did was stupid and childish, but I have no clue-" My sentence was cut off as Jenna's fist collided with my face. I fell down hard on the floor, I could feel the blood drip in my mouth. I wiped my hand and saw the crimson blood. I scowled. "What the heck Jenna!" I shouted. People were starting to stare at the fight me and Jenna were about to engage in. "You're such a bitch!" Jenna screamed. Then she grabbed my hair and my immeaditeate response was too grab hers. I held on tight and pulled as hard as I could. Jenna screeched and pulled on my hair, I felt some hairs being pulled and I screeched as well. We slammed each other into the lockers and eventually I managed to tackle Jenna onto the floor, I was on top as punched her hard in the nose, I heard a small crack under my fist. "Shit!" Jenna shouted, clutching at her bleeding nose. I snarled. "That's what you get Jenna!" Jenna stared at me deathly and pushed me back, her hand then slapped me across the face. I growled and attacked her, we rolled on the floor pulling hair and screaming at each other. Our fight came to an abrupt stop as we felt each other be pulled from each other. Two police officers had us in steel tight grips. "Urgh!" I groaned. "Let me hit her one last time! It's what she deserves after putting me through hell!" I screeched. People gaped as I used my first profanity word. At the moment I didn't care. "Alright girls. That's enough." One officer barked. "We're taking you to the principal's office. This way ladies." The other ordered. I snarled as I was escorted by arm to Mr. Simpson's office. I glanced at Jenna, her blue eyes screaming attack. Mine must have been the same.**

**"Clare Edwards? You're one of Degrassi's best students.. How did you engage in a physical fight with Jenna Middleton?" Mr. Simpson questioned as I sat in his office, a ice bag over my eye. "She's mad because I kissed KC Guthrie." I muttered, looking away. Mr. Simpson groaned. "I swear.. You girls fighting over KC. No boy's worth that, Clare. Learn that." Mr. Simpson said. I shrugged and applied more pressure to my eye. "I have no other answer than to give you a week of suspension." Mr. Simpson stated. I widen my eyes, causing the injured to be sore. "Mr. Simpson! That's not fair! Jenna started it!" I exclaimed. "Doesn't matter who started it. You fight back, you broke Jenna's nose." Mr. Simpson informed me. "I did?" I said a little too smugly. "Clare." Mr. Simpson said annoyed. "Is Jenna receiving the suspension too?" I asked. _Curiosity kills the cat. _I groaned softly at the Eli's smooth voice. I cringed at knowing that he's miles away from me. "Yes. Jenna has also received suspension. This is her last day at Degrassi.. Sad to remember it by engaging in a physical fight with a best friend." Mr. Simpson said. I sighed. "May I go home?" I asked. Mr. Simpson nodded and as I was approaching the door. Mr. Simpson said, "Clare.. I was wondering when Eli might return to Degrassi." Mr. Simpson questioned. I shrugged. "Ask Adam Torres." I mumbled before leaving his office and walking down the halls of Degrassi, I saw Jenna and her brother Kyle, she had a bloody tissue to her nose and I kept my head lowered as I pushed the door open. Mom was leaning against the SUV. I sighed and walked towards her. "Clare Edwards.. You have no idea how much trouble your really in." Mom intimidated. I shrugged and opened the car door, awaiting for the punishment.**

**I had my head in my hands while I was sitting on the front porch of my home. I'm suspended and grounded all week I'm suspended. Great. This is what I needed. I can't control my feelings. Jenna never seems to understand. Stupid blond. "Hey Clare." A familiar voice said. I rose my head and saw KC standing in front of me. "Hey KC." I mumbled. KC took a seat by me. "Heard about the fight between you and Jenna." KC said. "Heard you broke her nose." I scoffed. "If you're here to get the right information to pass along your teammates, then don't bother." I muttered, slightly touching my black eye. Jenna has a punch when she's mad. "I'm not passing information along my teammates, Clare. I'm here because of you." KC said in a comforting voice. "This is your fault, KC. I have no friends thanks to you." I sneered. KC sighed. "It is my fault. If I never got tied up with Jenna, then we'd still be together." KC said. I looked at him, seeing his sincere expression. "How am I suppose to know if you mean it, KC?" I asked. "This." KC said plainly. KC's pink lips met mine, I was soon caught into a fiery frenzy and smiled throughout the kiss. I felt his deepen the kiss and hold the small of my back, my arms around his neck. When we broke, I was gasping for air. "Oh my.." I breathed. KC chuckled. "I missed those lips." KC whispered. I swallowed and smiled. "I missed yours too." I whispered and closed the space between us. My thoughts focusing on KC and drifting off to Eli, making the kiss more enjoyable.**

* * *

**The return of KLARE? My nightmare has been shown! AHHHH! Haha, but I still miss Eclare deeply! Was it just me or making Clare kick Jenna's ass very enjoyable? Haha it was for me! So Jenna will be gone for some chapters, she's a superstar now! The kiss for Klare was surprisingly easy to write, not as easy as an Eclare kiss. Only because those are more precious! && have you guys ever watched Eclare kiss and then pause at certain moments to realize that Munro (Eli) knows how to kiss very freaking good? Now I'm thinking of his lips :P, but anyways I WROTE A NEW STORY! It's not Eclare (booo) but it's Twilight (yay!) it's Jacob/Renesmee :D So check it out if you're a twihard! && please…**

**REVIEW?**


	23. Suspension

**WARNING: Kardashian reference, abusive boyfriends, stupid jerks are back && mere mention of Eli :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Suspension (Clare's POV)**

**Suspension is boring. Final line. I've been cooped up in my room, being on the laptop writing stories hasn't fed my insanity and watching TV doesn't either. I forced myself to watch _Keeping Up With The Kardashians _to feed boredom, until I completely wanted to throw my TV out the window. I have a week to kill. Jenna has is easier, I'd rather take care of a newborn, at least I'll have something to do. I'm wasting my breath here. I felt something vibrating underneath me and saw that my phone was on vibrate. The message that came up was _KC Guthrie is calling. _I smiled sly and accepted the call. "Hello?" I said in a flirtatious voice. "Hey beautiful." KC said in a suave voice. I smiled. "So what's been up in the exciting world of Degrassi?" I asked, twirling a short curl on my stubby finger. KC chuckled. "Not much. Just the same old same old. It's been boring because I haven't seen my girlfriend in five days." KC moaned. I giggled. "Well.. I suppose that I could sneak out." I whispered so Mom or Dad couldn't hear from downstairs. "Yes!" KC hissed. I stifle another giggle. "Where do you want to meet up?" I whispered. "The Dot? My treat." KC offered. I smiled. "How could I refuse, KC. I'll see you there." I said. "Alright. Bye." The line was quickly hung up, I tip toed to the peak of the stairs, Mom was watching a soap opera and Dad was working on papers. I tip toed back to my room and locked the door silently. I turned the TV on higher than usual and slipped out the balcony door. I spotted the ladder against the balcony and smiled. "So dumb." I muttered. I climbed down the ladder silently, happy that the curtains weren't drawn back. I quickly jogged from the sight of the house. A new feeling arousing in me. I've never done anything this bad. Sure I've stolen Mr. Simpson's vibrator, but that was completely Alli's fault. And then setting off the stink bomb during exams, to stop the fight between Fitz, Adam and Eli. _Eli. _I stopped jogging and held my chest. My breathing ragged as I thought of his emeralds. I haven't seen them in months and I missed them dearly. If KC knew that I was thinking about Eli.. My ex boyfriend. He would blow a gasket. I made it to The Dot and opened the front door. Many students were all ready in there, I quickly noticed, Fiona and Adam sharing a mocha café, Adam saw me and touched Fiona's hand and nodded in my direction. Fiona gave me somewhat of a dirty look and Adam gave no look in particular. They returned to their small talk and drinking of café's. I quickly turned around to see KC sitting down at a table already. He beamed up at me with a smile. He looked good in a purple polo. _Not as good as Eli in his red polo, Clare. _My conscience told me. I ignored it and its continuous commands of me and sat down in KC's lap. "Someone's very loving today." KC observed. I giggled and bent forward, my arms around KC's neck and kissed him deeply. KC was taken back, but smiled and held onto me longer. "Damn KC. Let the girl breathe." A familiar voice said. I broke free of KC and looked down at my worst fear. Fitz was back. And he was only a couple inches away from me.**

**"Now before you lose it." Fitz began, I slipped off KC's lap, and crossed my arms across my chest. "No. Fitz. What the hell are you doing here?" I spat. He looked the same, the same jerk smug look. "Your still pissed about me almost stabbing loony boy?" Fitz chuckled. KC cracked a smile also. I looked at him and his smile fell. "Yes. I'm still mad. You could've hurt Eli.. So much." I said. Fitz and his friends howled in laughter that other students were staring at them. "What's so funny?" I asked, feeling like an idiot not knowing what they were laughing at. "Hurting Eli?" Fitz managed to say through laughs. "He's hurting himself in that loony bin. Right where he needs to be." Fitz added. I grimaced at him. "Your sick. Eli has a mental problem, it isn't his fault. He's hurting on the inside." I said through a choked gasp. I hated Fitz, I hated him making fun of Eli. It wasn't his fault. "Aww. Do you want a tissue?" Fitz said, as he faked cried. I sneered. "Nice friends, KC. I'm going back home. This so wasn't worth my time." I pushed the door on my way out of The Dot. I took the alley around the back for my way back towards home, when I heard footsteps following me. "Just go back to your new friends, KC." I sneered. KC sighed. "Dammit Clare. Let me explain." KC plead. I turned on one heel and stared up at him. "In there was pretty self explanatory." I scowled as I turned back around. Suddenly I felt KC push me against the alley wall.. Hard. "KC.." I whimpered. I've never be handled this way by a guy. KC never use to do this and Eli.. He'd treat me like a fragile cardboard box. Every move ever so careful. KC.. He was a gush of anger. "Listen.. Clare." KC sneered. "I'm doing this because I'm sick of being called out on leaving Jenna." KC admitted. "You should!" I shouted. KC pushed me against the wall again. I winced as my head slammed against the wall, my head jolting a bit. "I'm sick of it. I don't want to be apart of Jenna or Bethany's lives. I don't care about them. I care about only one thing." KC stated. I gulped. "Who is it?" I whimpered. "I care about my reputation, and if you thought it was you.. Than your sadly mistaken." KC said. "Then why are you dating me?" I questioned in a small voice. KC chuckled lowly. "Because.. That's all hush hush. Now your going to date me for as long as I want. Understand?" KC murmured lowly. When I didn't answer, KC tighten his grip on my healing forearms. "Did you here me?" KC sneered. I nodded. "Yes.. I won't break up with you." KC dropped his grip and backed away from me. "I'll call you tonight. We'll have to meet at the Ravine." KC said with a sly smile. I gulped and swallowed as he walked away and over to Fitz and his boys. I walked down the alley slowly, catching up on speed and I was full force running through alleys to get to my house. I climbed up the ladder and onto my balcony. I opened the doors and smiled to see that everything was left the way I made it. I closed the balcony doors and locked them, pulling the drapes closed. I sat down on my bed, and rubbed my sore forearms. Curious, I pulled the long white sleeve up to see a faint handprint, large enough to be KC's, a slightly smaller one that was Eli's. I pulled the sleeve down and felt the tears wash down my face. I buried my face in my hands and just cried. I cried because I was stupid enough to get involved with KC and now I'm sworn to him until he says otherwise. I'm crying because I lost my friends because of this, Alli must also hate me. I cried because of Eli. Abandoning him at his time of hour. I missed him dearly and his lopsided smile, his pure lips that were so amazing against mine. I cried myself to sleep in the thought of him.**

* * *

**Aha. Had to make a Kardashian reference. I watch the show and at times it's so fake, but entertaining, not to Clare though :D. Haha but the reason behind KC fake liking Clare and dating her will be reveal soon && MAYBE next chapter will be in Eli's POV. Although the next chapter will take place MANY MANY months after Clare's incident with KC. && Don't forget to…**

**REVIEW?**


	24. Home Sweet Home

**WARNING: happy people, death hugs, time jumping! &&&& surprises!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Home Sweet Home (Eli's POV)**

**_One Year Later:_**

**Home. I haven't used that term in a year. It's been a solid year since the hallway incident that landed me in an insane asylum. A year of back to back episodes that could be easily dealt with or could put in me into a straightjacket in a padded room. I would bang my head against the wall, that was until they were so scared they put me in a helmet. Hilarity ensued for Lizzy as she would poke fun at me, it would piss Mom off, but it actually made me smile. I haven't seen them all in so long. Mom comes by weekly, Lizzy comes by when Dad isn't home and Dad.. I haven't seen him in a year since they dropped me off here. It was his idea. I supposedly needed it all. I sat twirling my thumbs forward and backward, my attempt at staying still. I looked up to see nurses and doctors walking past my room. Some would occasionally check in on me, I'm still the one they feared. The one who bites and claws. I haven't done so in months, but I still could if I let the voices get to me, which can be extremely difficult. "Hey sweetheart." A soft voice soothed. I looked up to see my Mom standing there with a friendly smile on her face. "Are you all packed up?" Mom questioned, looking at my black duffle bag. I nodded. "Yeah." I hopped off the bed and slung the duffle bag over my shoulder and approached Mom. She smiled and pulled me into a bear hug. I could feel her tears hit my cheek. "Mom.. Can't.. Breathe." I gasped. Mom let go and wiped her tears away feverishly. I took a deep breath and looked at Mom's beaming emeralds. "I'm just so happy my baby can come back home. The house is so eerily quiet with only me and your sister there." Mom admitted. I chuckled and followed her out of the room. "What about Dad?" I asked, I didn't care where he could be, but it bothered me to know he wasn't here. Mom seemed to be rigid while walking towards the door of the asylum. "Oh.. Your father is working. He does that a lot." Mom said in a quiet voice. I snickered. "He's always working. Some father there." I added. Mom didn't say a word as we were escorted out by an orderly. I looked back at the seriously guarded asylum. No one could escape. Trust me. I tried and failed as I made it out to the front. I was dragged inside and put in a padded cell as my punishment. "Are you going to miss it here, Eli?" Mom asked as we were in her car. I pulled my seat belt over my body and scoffed. "Mom.. Just take me the hell away from here." Mom cracked a smile and pulled from the parking lot. I stared at the endless green as we were exiting Ajax and on the long road to Toronto. I missed it there. Hell I missed Degrassi and that was saying something. But I was missing Clare more. Adam had told me about her and KC. I couldn't believe it at first and had a tantrum over it. Since then Adam doesn't bring Clare up. _"A lot has happened since you've left, Eli. A lot." _I knew it all. Jenna lives in Hollywood, her brother Kyle and baby Bethany moved there also. From Adam, it seems like Jenna's been very popular amongst teenagers who listen to her pop love songs about cheating boyfriends or unrealistic ones that Jenna wishes were real. I'm happy for her. She can raise Bethany right and give her a great life filled with what that darling wants and needs. Adam constantly told me how he missed Fiona. Adam and Fiona, the oddest couple to ever walk the muddy ground. Who would've thought those two would've hit it off, Fiona's at Yale, almost at her sophomore year. I haven't seen her since she left at her graduation a year ago, although when the nurses weren't looking Adam would sneak his laptop in and we'd skype her from Yale. They were the relationship people would only wish could happen, the girlfriend who's living in another country and the boyfriend who promises to wait for her. Then there's Fitz. He's been back for a year and has been seen with KC as his new best friend. I was only lucky that he was graduating this year, despite that we're both seniors, I missed the end of Junior year, but had enough credits to enter Senior.. But I don't have enough to graduate. I'll be repeating Senior year and for the remainder of this year I'll be sitting clueless in class. Then there was Clare. Every time I see her face or ever hear the name Clare, I think of her. My damaged heart would ache and be in pain, but it was worth it. She was worth it all. I gagged thinking of her and KC, the ass who had broken her heart before me and managed to capture it after me. Adam had no clue why she would date him again, he hasn't talked to her since she and Jenna engaged in a fight. I had sputtered out laughing when Adam told me, he defended Jenna saying she was in a fragile state, I rolled my eyes. Jenna earned that one for a while. The only good thing of repeating Senior year was being able to go through it with Adam… and possibly Clare. That's if KC is still in the way. I noticed that Mom had pulled into the driveway and I smiled staring at the brick house. Sure it was old, but it was home. Home Sweet Home. Mom told me to relax inside while she had the duffle bag and her purse. I pursed my lips. If there was a surprise party that Adam hosted, I'd kick his ass. I don't care if he's a girl underneath, I'll still do so. I flung the door open to see it was still the same living room. "Guess I was wrong." I mumbled. I plopped on the new leather couch and reached for the remote when I felt someone tackle me. I looked up to see it was Lizzy, she had me on the ground, my arms pinned down. She had a smug smile that was lopsided. "Welcome back Elijah." Lizzy said with a smile. "I'd hug you Lizzy, if you got the hell off of me!" I exclaimed. Lizzy giggled and stood up brushing dust off her white shirt. I stood up and pulled her into a death grip hug. "Eli.. Can't.. breathe.. You're holding.. Too.. Tight." Lizzy gasped. I held her closer and chuckled. "Just missed you Lizzy. Is that such a crime." Lizzy managed to squirm from my grasp and smoothed her blond hair out. "You've changed Lizzy. You got.." I trailed off. I knew what it was. Lizzy was more developed now, her face a bit fuller and she did grow. She was starting to look more like Mom. "Breasts? Yeah that I know Eli." Lizzy said in a teasing tone. I smacked her arm. "Shut it Elizabeth." I mumbled. Not so at ease with her getting older which meant boys. Boys that wouldn't touch her unless I was there supervising. "Race you to the fridge! There's one scoop of cookie dough ice cream and Mom said I can have dibs!" Lizzy shouted. I smirked. "Your on." With that we scrambled into the kitchen pushing and shoving each other on the way. Although I stopped when I saw Adam, Fiona, Jenna with Bethany standing there with grins. "Guess you weren't right, Eli." Adam teased. I groaned with a smile. "Your so getting your ass kicked Torres. But there's a baby here." I said as I eyed a larger Bethany. Her blond hair in pigtails and she was chewing on a teething ring. "Looks like we have something in common." I said with a chuckle. Now I was happy to be home. If only Clare was here.. That would make it more perfect.**

* * *

**ELI'S OUT! Haha I needed him out of that insane asylum! We got to see Caroline and Lizzy! Oh && in case any are wondering the exact ages and grades of them all its…**

**Eli G: 17 (almost 18) & Senior (being held back for not enough credits)**

**Clare E: 17 (she just turned in February) & Junior**

**Adam T: 17 (he just turned in February as well) & Junior**

**Fiona C: 20 & a freshman in college**

**Jenna M: 17 & Junior (being home schooled)**

**KC G: 17 & Junior**

**Fitz: 19 & Senior**

**Alli B: 17 & Junior (still in USA)**

**Bethany M: 1 & she's a baby! No school for her! Possible home schooling when older though**

**Caroline G: 42**

**Lizzy G: 12 & seventh grade**

**Trust me I didn't mean for EVERYONE to be 17, haha they're all born in the same year! (besides Eli & Fitz) && the year is 2012, since Eli spent all of 2011 in the insane asylum, OHHHH and..**

**Review?**


	25. Returned

**WARNING: abusive boyfriends, returned ex boyfriends/best friends && pleading with god almighty!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Returned (Clare's POV)**

**His lips were pressed to mine feverishly. I tried to keep up with the kisses, but I couldn't. It was to fast for me, not slow enough that I could engage into them. I softly pushed KC away, we were behind a school bus kissing, more like making out. I could see the faint lines of sweat on his red polo. "Sorry KC." I murmured. I knew what was to come next. I was used to this. I saw the anger build up in his chocolate brown eyes and he sneered. "What have I been telling you Clare?" KC growled. I whimpered. "Stop whimpering like you're a damn dog. It's pathetic." KC scowled, his face close to mine. When I didn't respond with an answer, KC grabbed my wrists and slammed me against the bus. The only time in my life that I wished for a officer to walk by, to punish KC for hurting me. But of course the only one to know of this is Fitz. Fitz finds it hilarious that KC has every opportunity to hit me when he can, Fitz says he wished he had that one for the tranny, Adam. I hated when they called Adam dirty names behind his back, he didn't deserve it. "I asked you a question, Clare." KC sneered, I tried to open my mouth, to say some words to calm him down but nothing came out. "Little bitch." KC sneered again, I felt my body be slammed into the exterior of the yellow bus. "Hey!" Someone shouted. I looked away from KC's eyes to emeralds that glistened with worry. "What the hell are you doing to her?" Eli asked, his voice on the verge of anger. I took the opportunity to stare at Eli, to see that he was a bit different, he was taller and his hair had recently been cut, but stayed the same way he prefers. He was wearing the senior uniform of blue polo, tan slacks & suede shoes. I had no idea that today was his returning day. He seemed well from were I was. His eyes didn't have that maniac stare in them and his face seemed to hold compassion and worry. KC did let go of my wrists, my automatic response to rub the red wrists came into action. KC glared at my from under his lashes, I was sure to be beaten to a pulp today. I gulped and continued to rub the red wrists, I suspected that Eli would walk off, instead I felt his presence. "Are you okay?" Eli asked softly. I looked up, his emeralds still holding concern. "Yeah. I best be going." I mumbled, I slung my bag over my shoulder and brushed past him. Eli stood where he was, he didn't chase after me like I longed him too. He did none of those things besides standing there rigid like an idiot.**

**My last class for today. English. Of course like my other English courses, this one was advanced senior courses, so I was bumped up into the class. I took my regular seat and pulled my notebook and pencil out. Opening the notebook flap and started doodling aimlessly. I did hear others join the class, but I didn't care at the moment. I even heard someone take a seat in front of me and the class going dead silent. I looked up to see that my desk was the only one closest to Eli, who had joined the class. "Pathetic." Eli mumbled. "Alright class. Move your desks back where they were. Elijah won't hurt anyone. Right?" Mrs. Veil asked. Eli merely nodded and quipped. "Sure. It's not on my agenda today." Some of the class smiled, others giggled. I smiled slightly and returned to my doodles. "Alright so everyone please pass your essays up to the front please! There due today!" Mrs. Veil said enthusiastically. I quickly pulled the paper from my notebook and passed it up to Eli. Eli didn't pass the paper up, instead he sat there and read it. "Pass it up, Eli." I whispered. Eli looked up at me and smiled, passing the paper up. "That was good Clare." Eli whispered, I felt his cool breath on my face. I tried my best not to force myself upon him at that moment. I was too pure to do anything that irrationally.**

**Like always, I sat with KC and Fitz at the Dot, at our table, Fitz was trying to trip kids on their way to their seats. KC also helped as well. At one point, when I was eating, I glanced up to see Adam and Eli were sitting and eating with each other, all smiles. I slightly smiled myself, until I felt a sharp pinch on my hand, I looked down to see KC had my skin between his grimy fingernails. "Don't look at those freaks. You already have one coming after this morning's incident." KC sneered in my ear. I gulped and nodded, awaiting for my punishment to arrive. Although out of the blue I hear, "CLARE!" A high pitch voice screeched. I looked up to see it was Alli, her hair was cut short to her neck and she was wearing some what non revealing clothes. I smiled and jumped up to hug her. "Oh god! Alli!" I shouted. I could see from the corner of my eye that Peter was eying us weirdly, but shook his head and continued to wipe the tables. "I didn't know you were flying in! Why didn't you call?" I asked. "I wanted it to be a surprise. My aunt and uncle think that I deserve to go back to Degrassi!" I squealed and hugged Alli again. "Who are you sitting with?" Alli asked. "I'm dying for a mocha café." Alli said while rubbing her flat stomach. I giggled and grabbed Alli's hand, leading her to where Fitz and KC were. "Guys! Look Alli's back!" I squealed. I was the only one to smile, Fitz had on look of disgust, KC was somewhat shocked and pissed, Alli was surprised, her mouth making an O. I even glanced back to see Adam's wide blue eyes as he eyed us and Eli's emeralds held somewhat of happiness and concern for either me or Alli. But I knew that it was meant for me.**

**"What have I told you!" KC growled. I felt another blow to my face. I fell down hard to the floor, my brain rattling against the skull. I closed my eyes, I wanted it to stop. Why didn't it stop? "I can't believe you talked to that basket case!" KC shouted, he lifted his foot and I felt a hard kick to the stomach. I winced in pain, this was by far the worst beating by him. "I'm sorry!" I gasped, holding my stomach as if to stop the beating. "Your sorry what!" KC growled. "I'm sorry! I'll never talk to Eli ever again! I love you!" I whispered. KC laughed a sinister laugh. "Yeah you better, bitch." With that KC had left me against the wall in the alley behind the Dot. I held my stomach and let the tears flow. "Why?" I gasped through tears. "What did I do so wrong? I've been following you my whole life!" I yelled to the sky. "Your suppose to help me!" I shouted again. I felt the tears being thick and hot run down my face. I took in shaky breaths. I wanted this all to end.. But it never would.**

* * *

**Bum bum BUM! OHMYGOD! Yep! More into how Clare is with the abusive boyfriend thing, Fitz is even into it! && The only one who cares is…. ELI! XD He's POV next, I want you guys to see how he's handling school! && Please…**

**REVIEW?**


	26. The Plan

**WARNING: ignoring people, guy liner, snooping around && plan devising!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Plan (Eli's POV)**

**It's been a solid week since I began to re-attend at Degrassi. It isn't all that fun. When I'm around, people stare at me like some freak show. I try to keep my head high and try not to let the rumors bother me. But deep down.. They do. The things people say, it's pathetic. The only one to not stare at me seems to be Clare, despite that I every time I try, KC happens to take her attention away, before giving me a dirty look. I saw what he was doing. He grabbed her delicate wrists in a tight grip and slammed her small body against the bus. I saw from a distance that he was close to her face, spitting words like a bullet. She didn't say anything, but as I had gotten closer, I saw that she was scared. Scared that he would hurt her any further than that. Of course my little comment must have pissed him off, he must have done more to her. I only see a bit of delight in Clare's eyes as she talks with Alli, who had returned completely different from the Alli I knew. She seemed to wear more conserved clothes apart from the more sultry ones she would always be wearing. I sighed heavily and pressed my head against Morty's steering wheel. I didn't want to come back here, if I could I would drop out and never be seen again, but the only thing that keeps me going is Clare. I lifted my head and grabbed my backpack, slinging it across my shoulder as I exited Morty. I walked down the familiar parking lot leading to Degrassi. I saw people distance themselves away from me. I scoffed and only continued to walk, ignoring the whispers of my classmates. After entering Degrassi, I realized that I had some time to kill before first period starts. I figure that it'd be better to use the washroom now than never. I walked into the empty washroom and checked my reflection. Heavy bags under my emeralds. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, some eye liner coming off onto my pale hands. "Dammit." I cursed. I reached into my backpack, pulling out eyeliner pencil, I began to put some on darker, until the door opened, I quickly heard Fitz's laugh and I rushed into a stall. I stood still as I saw them enter into the washroom. "God, Clare is really pissing me off." KC growled, I scowled as he had this grimace on his face. Fitz chuckled. "Oh really? Well you left Juno behind and now she's famous and you get back to Mother Theresa and now your sick of her?" Fitz asked, pulling out many papers from the dispenser and throwing them on the floor. KC sighed. "Well at first, I just wanted into her pants." KC began. My grip on my eyeliner pencil became tighter and I could feel it puncture my palm. "But I figured she probably banged that basket case so.." KC trailed off, the air thick of anger. "So now your just treating her like a punching bag?" Fitz asked, his eyes awaiting for an answer. "You do know that she could tell anyone at any time right?" KC scoffed. "As if. I threatened her that I would hurt loony boy if she ever told. She hasn't told a soul." Fitz chuckled. "Nice KC." I grimaced. This wasn't fair. To punish Clare for dating me? Or maybe it could be something else, whatever it was, it wasn't okay to hurt a girl, especially Clare. "Well what are you going to do?" Fitz asked, his voice high on enthusiasm. "I have this plan to really punish her for checking out crazy head." KC said. _Checking me out? _I smiled smugly, so she was looking at me. Nice. My mind suddenly snapped back thinking of KC and Fitz's plan. "So I figure that I could tell her to meet be behind The Dot. She's met be behind there, so I force myself on her." KC explained. My grip became more tighter. "So she'll think it's the usual and meet me there, but when in reality it's me and you." KC said. Fitz had a confused face. "I still don't get it." Fitz said, scratching his short messy brown hair. KC sighed. "We'll attack her. Get it now?" KC said aggravated. Fitz's eyes widen and then he smiled. "I like that Guthrie. Smart. How bad though?" KC smirked. "As bad as I want it to be." KC murmured. "What time?" Fitz asked. KC immediate hushed Fitz and I thought that someone had come in, but I heard snickers instead. Confused I looked through the crack again. "Oh how about 4:00pm?" KC said aloud. Fitz snickered. "Yeah. I'll be there KC." With that the two left. I exited the cubicle and stared still shocked at the conversation. I couldn't believe this was happening. The first bell had rung, I could her scatters outside, I didn't budge. They were planning to hurt Clare at 4:00. Of course I could tell Clare myself. But she'd never believe me, she'd think that I'd be making it up so she and KC would break up. So I'm going with option two. I'll be there at 4:00. I'll be there with her until they come along. I couldn't go through it alone, I'd need help. I'd need Adam's assistance. Who is goth kid without his sidekick, the dude with the beanie? KC and Fitz wouldn't know what hit them. I smirked to myself and stuffed the eyeliner in my pocket and exited the washroom. A officer eyeing me before I walked to my French class down the hall. "I won't let you get hurt. I'll prevent this one." I murmured to empty air. I could feel sudden breezes and knew that I was protected.**

* * *

**:O! I know that this chapter isn't long, but the next one should be! It'll be in Clare's POV, but OMG! KC and Fitz devising a plan to hurt Clare and Eli overhearing. 4:00pm. He better be there. So weird that I'm listening to the old Degrassi theme song. _"Whatever it takes!" _The one with the choir of kids and the lady singing, before the studz! Now I'm thinking back to braces Emma and popularity seeker Manny! OH the good Degrassi times! Anyways!. Don't forget too…**

**REVIEW?**


	27. The Set Up

**WARNING: joint POVS, abuse by two, blood, cracked skulls, angry goths && small hand kisses :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Set Up (Clare & Eli's POV)**

**Clare's POV:**

**"_Hey gorgeous, meet me behind The Dot at 3:00pm. At the usual, love KC." _I cringed at the note as I re read it. It was 2:55 and I was pacing back and forth behind The Dot. I crumpled the sickly love note up and threw it away in the large garbage can. I know that I must have messed up today if he was here to beat me again. I wrapped my arms around myself and took a deep breath. I quickly checked my phone to see it was 2:59. One more minute. KC was never late. He'd be coming soon. "Just relax Clare. Don't worry, It won't be as bad as last week." I muttered to myself, a way to calm my raging nerves. "Giving yourself mental notes, Clare?" A low voice called, I turned around to see KC and Fitz walking towards me. I took a step back. Fitz was never here for the beat downs, only once when KC couldn't bottle his anger anymore. "What's Fitz doing here?" I whimpered. I'll admit that I was scared, KC had a menacing look in his eyes and Fitz's face reminded me of when a year ago, he had the knife. The knife that scarred both me and Eli mentally. "Fitzy wants to see a show and possibly join in on the fight." Fitz said with a smile. They both walked toward me closer. I cowered a bit. "A fight? Who's fighting?" I whispered. I felt as if I lost my voice. I couldn't cry for help. Crying for help would mean Eli hurt. I didn't need him hurt. I had to protect him. KC chuckled. "Me and you beautiful." KC then suddenly scowled and punched my stomach hard. I fell to the floor and held my stomach. Fitz's laughter than struck a cord in my mind, sending me cringing. Many blows were to my stomach and my head. Suddenly I could feel my skull being cracked against the concrete. I screamed out only to be kicked again. My skull was broken. How would I hide that? "Please.." I choked out. "Don't.. It hurts." I gasped. KC and Fitz chortled in laughter and I felt both of them beating me. Their hard shoes colliding with my broken skull, breaking more bones. Another blow to the stomach. Then I felt my arms being pinned down. I had my eyes closed, I felt blood seep through my damp hair and crawl against the concrete hitting a dry patch of grass. "Listen to me." KC growled. I slowly opened my eyes, I could feel that one was harder to open. It was swollen. "Don't you ever look at that stupid basket case again. Hear me?" KC shouted. When I didn't respond, his fist smashed against my mouth. "Your pathetic." Fitz spat, and he lifted his heavy boot and smashed on Clare's chest. I howled in pain, until one last kick to my head stopped the screaming. "Hey! What the hell!" Someone shouted. I didn't open my eyes. I kept them shut. Plus the light hurt, everything hurt. "Quick man run!" Fitz bellowed, I heard their scattering feet as it got fainter and fainter. More footsteps were approaching me at fast speed. "Clare?" Eli shouted, his voice was thick with worry and concern. I felt my pounding head being lifted into his warm lap. "Shit.. She's bleeding.. Badly. Adam! Go into The Dot! Tell Peter what happened! Call 911!" Eli screamed. More footsteps left. "Clare.. Clare please open your eyes." Eli murmured. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up into his face. His emeralds were thick with tears that were pouring down his face. "Stay awake Clare." Eli whispered, brushing my hair away. "I can't.." I muttered. The wave of sleepiness overcame me. "Clare. Don't leave me dammit." Eli cursed. "I'm sorry." I barely whispered. I felt my eyes close shut and my head cock to the side. Eli's hands wiping at my face, and soon his arms were cradling my body. I felt a warm air on my face and more wiping. "Please.. Clare." Eli wept. "Sorry." I croaked. The last thing I remembered was Eli's wet lips against my bloody cheek, as he murmured something incoherent.**

**Eli's POV:**

**The sirens rang like hell. "Is she breathing?" Adam panted. He had his hands on his knees and was crouched forward, looking at the limp Clare in my arms. I leaned forward and pressed my head to her chest. I heard a faint heart beat. Like it was close to giving out. "Yeah. But barely. Are those paramedics coming out or what?" I shouted. Adam looked back at the paramedics, a stretcher coming out of the ambulance. People were starting to swarm out of The Dot. I scowled. "Well their taking their sweet time!" I scooped Clare into my arms, being sure not to hurt her bleeding skull. I jogged to the paramedics with Adam by my side. "Oh god! Clare!" Alli screamed. People were starting to realize what was happening. "Did you hurt her?" Alli screamed in my face. I nudged her aside like a fly and handed Clare forcefully to the paramedic. "Can I come in there with her?" I pleaded. The paramedic sighed and nodded. I jumped into the ambulance while I shouted out the door. "Meet me at the hospital Adam! Please tell Alli what happened!" I stuck my head back in as the ambulance took off. Clare was already being somewhat treated by the medics as they spat nonsense to each other. I reached out and grabbed Clare's bloody hand that was dangling off the edge of the cot. I held her hand in mine and felt the thick tears. "It'll be okay Clare." I murmured. "I swear." I pulled her hand up to my mouth and kissed her bloody fingers. As the ride to the hospital was very fast, I kept my stare on Clare. Her eyes shut. It looked as if she wouldn't awake. That thought only made the tears fall down heavier. If only I had listened to Adam at first and go behind The Dot at 3:00pm. Adam knew that they lied. Those bastards. They'd get there's one day. They'll pay for making my love be hurt.. **

* * *

**O-M-G! Cliffhanger! I'll probably update next chapter in the morning or after school. FRIDAY BABY! So wow! Eli and Clare joint POV? I know very shocking, but I felt that Eli needed some say in it also :D. We'll have the next POV in only Eli's. Possibly I will finish this story over the weekend, since I have nothing to do, I'm that boring. FanFiction/Degrassi can be my life XD But anyways please don't forget too…**

**Review?**


	28. Coma

**WARNING: sadness, possibly high chance of crying, comatose, sleeping on Eli, long rambling about promos at the end XD**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Coma (Eli's POV)**

**Sure. Many things can tick me off. Fitz. KC. And hospital waiting rooms. I had my head in my hands and my eyes closed. Did that just happened? Was Clare just set up? Is she currently in surgery as we speak? Yes. Yes. Yes. I could've prevented this. I thought I was. Adam was right when Fitz and KC were snickering and left abruptly, they had saw me. They had 4:00pm as their original time, but knowing that I'd be there, they told Clare 3:00pm. I got their a half an hour late. A half an hour that I'll never be able to take back. "Eli?" I turned my head to see Adam and Alli rushing through the automatic doors and rushing towards me. "Where is she?" Alli panted. "Surgery. They're trying to reconstruct her skull. KC broke it pretty badly." I murmured. Alli sighed and wiped tears away. "Did you find out what time she'll be out?" Adam questioned. I shrugged. "Yeah, but they said there is no real time. So it can be at any minute or possibly five hours from now. I'll wait as long as I will." I said determined. "We'll wait here with you." Adam said. Adam and Alli sat on either side of me. Immediately getting their phones out to call loved ones. I sat where I was. I planned to sit as I was until they call Clare's name.**

**"No, Fi. You have to listen. KC did all of this. Not Clare." Adam murmured into his phone. I glanced at him. He was calling Fiona, possibly seeing if she could make it back home to see Clare. "So you can be here?" Adam said enthusiastically. "That'll be great. I love you FiFi." Adam murmured softly into his phone. I lifted one side of my mouth. My best friend was in love. "Bye." Adam hung the phone up and smiled. "Fiona might be here by tomorrow or Sunday. It depends on her flight. But my girlfriend's coming home." Adam sung quietly. "Adam.. Take my advice. You suck at singing." I whispered. Adam chuckled. "I've been told many times." I returned my glance at the floor, quickly checking the clock. 8:36pm. Alli had fallen asleep against me. I looked down at her, she snuggled against my body before shifting and getting closer. I didn't care. As long as nothing else happened, I'm cool with Alli sleeping on me. The only others in this room was Clare's mom and dad. It was such a nice way to meet them, drenched in their daughter's blood. But one more girl sat next to them. She had said her name's Darcy. She had Clare's reddish brown hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail and Clare's blue eyes. No doubt that this was her sister who had moved to Kenya. Clare's told me it all. How Darcy had a internet stalker that eventually found out where she lived. How Darcy had been date rapped and her attacker was never found out. How Darcy had tried to kill herself by slashing her vein at her wrist. I glanced at her bare wrist, there was a long gash. A scar. It was true. She seemed nervous glancing around, she constantly had her phone out. Although after a couple of minutes, Peter barged through the hospital doors. Darcy leapt up and rushed to him. She threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing. Clare wasn't kidding when she said they were in love with each other, even if Peter dated Mia. "Shush. It'll be okay Darce." Peter murmured in Darcy's hair. "No.. It won't.. Why would someone hurt.. My baby sister?" Darcy wept. I looked away. I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I felt bad. Darcy had been through enough and to find out that her sister was brutally attacked by her boyfriend and his friend. It was enough to make Darcy fall into Peter's arms. It was true love. I could see it from here. "Family of Clare Edwards?" A young woman doctor called out. We all turned our heads in her direction. I shook Alli awake and nodded at the doctor. We all swarmed around her. "Is my daughter okay?" Clare's mom choked out. "Well. We managed to reconstruct her skull and her cuts and bruises have been tended too." Many sighs of relief were heard from us all. I smiled slightly. She was okay. "But." My head snapped back at her direction. "But what?" I asked. "She is okay?… Right?" I asked. My nerves started to get the best of me. She wasn't okay. "Her brain had be jolted in her skull too much. She's in a coma. We don't know for how long. It can be for as long as a couple of days or as long as a couple of months." The doctor explained. "She's in room 587 if you wish to visit her. One person at a time. I'm sorry for the complications." The doctor apologized before walking off briskly. The air was silent. That was until Clare's mother started down the hallway where Clare's room would be, towing her husband along despite that only one is allowed. I saw that Peter was holding on tight to Darcy, who was shaking uncontrollably. Peter himself was crying. I glanced at Alli who was weeping on Adam's shoulder. Adam stared at me still shocked. "Eli.. You okay man?" Adam asked. I didn't answer him as I sat back down and stared ahead. "She'll be fine. She's a fighter." Alli insisted. I shook my head. "No.. It won't. She'll be in that coma for a long time." I whispered. The thought of Clare never awaking, the thought of never seeing her blue oceans. To never see her beautiful face light up. To never see her whisper my name. Then it hit me. I grabbed the nearest person to me, Adam and started weeping in his arms. I felt Alli hold me also, giving me support.**

* * *

**OHOHOH! So Clare's in a coma and if no one knows what a coma is, it's a state when the mind gets knocked around so much that your asleep (unconscious) for as long as the mind wants. It could be years until a person awakes. && HAS ANYONE SEEN THE NEW DEGRASSI PROMO!**

**I did! It was amazing! It had some Sav/Holly J drama, Alli getting in trouble by her parents, Declan all over Holly J, she looks uncomfortable, Eli starts freaking out in the hallway and sifting through a garbage can for papers, Clare tries to soothe him, but he lashes out by shouting, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Another part was gothic Clare yelling at her parents who were arguing to "STOP IT!" I swear it was intense! Especially Eli freaking out, made him look hot XD. &&& in other news, This was a very short POV of Eli's. He'll be having POV's since Clare is in a coma and can't really have a POV at the moment. && The reason Darcy has returned was to surprise Clare that she's coming home for good, but wound up being surprised that Clare had been attacked. Did anyone love that Peter/Darcy love? I missed those two! I absolutely hated Peter/Mia, In fact I never liked Mia, I liked Isabella though XD. Cute baby. So I figured that Darcy needs some love, like Peter Stone :D. Any other couples you'd guys like to see? Maybe we could dabble into Declan and Holly J since Fiona is attached to them. Possibly Sav and Anya? I have a small question for you guys, actually TWO!. 1: have you seen the new promo? If so what was your favorite part? 2: How long should my story go on for? && sorry for long rambling, but don't forget too!**

**REVIEW?**


	29. Waiting

**WARNING: a lot of waiting, heart to hearts with older sisters that swear XD, Fadam (Fiona/Adam) cuteness :D, more crying && possible justice? **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Waiting (Eli's POV)**

**Waiting. It seems like it can take forever. Like waiting took forever for Jenna to have Bethany, for Jenna to win Next Teen star. Waiting to come back home seemed like years to Alli. Waiting for the plane to arrive, so Adam could see Fiona, seemed like hours rather than a few minutes. Waiting to see if the girl I love wakes up. It seems like ten years, when It's only been a couple of days. I sat beside her cot, I held her bandaged hand delicately in my own rough one. She was on life support, if you pull the plug… you pull her life from the dangling string. Despite that her face was full of bruises and scrapes, she still looked beautiful. Beautiful disaster. "Please Clare." I whispered. I pulled her hand against my lips again. "Please.." I whispered coolly against her palm. There was no movement. No hand twitch, her head hadn't moved at all. She was never going to awake. I blinked the tears that threatened to flow. "Oops." A soft voice said. I looked behind to see Darcy standing in the doorway. "I'll leave you two alone." Darcy was about to leave, until I said. "No. Stay. I was just watching her." I murmured. Darcy nodded and took the empty chair that was occupied by Adam before he left to have a date with Fiona. "Who did this?" Darcy asked, as she sipped her warm coffee. "KC Guthrie and Marcus Fitzgerald." I sneered in disgust at their names. Darcy shook her head. "Clare use to be so in love with KC when she was fifteen." Darcy reminisced. "Does she still love him?" I whispered. Darcy shook her head. "Probably not. She most likely pretended so he wouldn't hurt her. He use to be such a nice kid." I scoffed. "Wasn't when I saw him punching her like a punching bag." I muttered. "Oh.." Darcy said. Their was an awkward silence. "Your scared." Darcy said. I looked at her and sighed. "I'm just worried for her sake." Darcy chuckled. "Yeah right. Eli.. I've seen the way you look at my sister. You look at her and just see her as your light." Darcy said. I didn't said anything. Darcy was right. "You're right. I'm in love with Clare." I murmured softly. I've admitted it before. Only to Clare, but to others. I've never besides now. "I want to thank you for taking her here. If it wasn't for you.. She'd be.." Darcy trailed off. I didn't pressure her for an answer. I already knew what she'd say. "I just want those bastards who put my baby sister in the hospital in jail." Darcy sneered. My emeralds widen at her response. "Wow Darcy." I muttered. Darcy giggled. "I'm not the golden child anymore. That went out the window when I was raped." Darcy said coolly. "I'm sorry about that." I apologized. Darcy waved it off. "Don't apologize Eli. I was stupid enough to go into that party the first place. I wish I could find the ass who did that to me. I'd be happy." Darcy whispered. "I'm not going to tell you that you'll find him Darcy." I said. Darcy nodded. "Didn't expect you to Eli." After that there was a long bout of silence. That was all me and Darcy needed. Silence. **

"**Yale was the hardest school ever. I'm so glad it's summer." Fiona complained while we drank mocha latte's. Well Fiona and Adam did. I just sat there, my head leaned onto a fist, staring out the window. "It'll be okay, Fi. You're the smartest girl I know. Next year they won't know what hit them when you're top of the class." Adam murmured, he reaches out and grabs Fiona's hand. "Thanks Adam. I really do love you." Fiona said sincerely. "Even if I'm a.. FTM?" Adam whispered. Fiona reached across the table and held his chin up. "I don't care. I'll love you no matter what, babe. You're a man in my eyes." Fiona said sweetly. With that Adam leaned across and kissed Fiona deeply. I looked away and started picking at the old tables at The Dot. "You okay Eli?" Adam asked after his long kiss with Fiona had ended. I nodded. "Just thinking." I whispered. "Oh.. Okay." Adam said. Fiona quickly pulled her phone out and started texting like crazy. A few seconds, I received a text message. I pulled my phone out to see Fiona text:**

"_**don't lie 2 Adam. He's been worried bout u." -fifi **_

**I sighed heavily and glanced at Fiona. She raised her eyebrows and I nodded. "I've been thinking about Clare." I murmured. Adam turned his head. "It's been a month, Adam. I full freaking month. School's out and I don't get to spend summer with her.. Or attempting to anyway." I muttered. "I see her and think that sometimes she might be dead." I choked the last cry out. Fiona reached her hand out and I flinched when she touched me, but she kept her hand there. "She's not dead. She's plentiful alive. Get you head out of the gutter. Hold it up high and hope that she's alive." Fiona said. I looked into her brown eyes that were serious. I sighed. "Your right Fiona. I should. I just don't know how to deal." I whispered. "I don't have all the answers." Fiona said, while pulling her phone out which was blaring a ringtone. "Oh! Declan's calling! I'll be back." Fiona said enthusiastically. She flipped her phone open and answered happily while walking outside. Adam turned to me. "Well?" Adam asked. I looked at him under my lashes. "I'll hold my head up as high as it'll go. But I'll find those two." I sneered, thinking of KC and Fitz running off. No one had found them. Police was out there and KC's mother seemed to be worried, saying that her son wasn't like this. I disagreed on so many levels with that woman. "Just don't go back to your old ways if Clare stays in this coma, Eli." Adam said. I scoffed and turned my head in his direction. "I can't control my schizophrenia. For all you know I couldn't of taken my medication this morning." I sneered. Adam's blue eyes grew wide. "Did you?" I rolled my eyes. "Of course I did. If I didn't Mom wouldn't of let me out to see Clare." I spat. Then I could feel the tears get into my eyes. "Not here." I muttered lowly. "Do you need space, Eli?" Adam murmured. I shook my head and got out of my chair and pulled my blazer on. "I need Clare." I whispered. I rushed out of The Dot and ran behind The Dot, where I noticed the red blood stain on the floor. I broke down. The tears overtaking me and making me weak. I leaned against the building and sobbed into my hands. Although the tears didn't last for long, because when I raised my head. I felt anger through my veins. KC and Fitz. If I needed to be distracted from Clare's comatose, then I'd hunt down KC and Fitz. Alone. Or with help. Either way, I'll find those bastards. I'll bring Clare justice. **

* * *

**Cliffhanger! O-M-G! I don't feel the need to be dramatic, because I just read a hilarious Degrassi parody called "The Boring Point" its hilarious! But on lighter notes, I figured out that there's gonna be 40 chapters in this story & an epilogue. Then soon after this story will end, I'll start another Eclare Fanfiction because my viewers just love those! XD. I also might consider putting Declan & Holly J in this story as well as Sav & Anya, my other two favorite couples. They are tied to Fiona & Alli :D. In case your wondering this is taking place summertime, school's been out and Clare's been in her coma for a month. KC and Fitz are on the loose, but may be found.. O.O Who knows! Next chapter will be Eli's POV && don't forget too..**

**REVIEW? **


	30. Arrested

**WARNING: the return of the RAVINE XD, climbing fences like ninjas, drunk Fitz's, split lips, arrested peeps &&& hinted Jenna/Bethany!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Arrested (Eli's POV)**

**"Eli.. How are you so sure that they're hiding out in The Ravine?" Adam whispered as we were creeping along the path leading to the deserted Ravine. "Because.. No one goes there anymore. Ever since the new rules, people had to find another place to have oral sex. But I bet you anything KC and Fitz are here." I whispered. We both crept along the damaged wired fence leading to the ravine. A sign hung saying _No Trespassers. _Despite that it was sprayed over numerous times. I checked to see if any officers or anyone else happened to be patrolling the Ravine during summer break. No one. The soil was muddy under my combat boots, leaving a sucking noise as I took a step. We reached the gate and jolted it a bit. "Locked." I growled. "We could climb?" Adam suggested. I looked up. This fence had been climbed, I could tell by the folded wires. "Alright. I'll hoist you up." I said. Adam had a frightened look on his face. "But.. What if they see me?" Adam whimpered. I rolled my eyes. "They won't. Just put your foot in my hand and I'll hoist you over." I demanded. Adam nodded and I cupped his left foot, He managed to jump over and landed with a thud. "Made it. Can you Eli?" Adam asked, his eyes holding concern as I stuck my boot in a wired hole and hoisted myself up. "Yeah. I'll make it." I said. I jumped over and landed next to Adam and started to brush the dirt off my blazer. "Shall we sidekick?" I whispered. Adam rolled his eyes. "Your so lame Eli." He retorted. I stuck my tongue out and walked slowly down the path leading to a thrashed couch and some lawn chairs. Out in the corner was a van that seemed to be there for ages, cob webs hanging off it and it was dirty. There was a fire in the middle that stood out. It was burning brightly, little sparks flying off. I pulled Adam to my side and covered his mouth, he whimpered a bit, but was quiet after we heard voices. "Did you hear something?" A low voice asked. "Naw. You're just hearing things KC." Fitz said with a chuckle. There was a pop from a can and soon a bottle was hurdled at the trees, breaking in pieces. "God. Keep on doing that Fitz and the officers are going to find us when school's back in session." KC hissed. Fitz chortled. "Then we'll to Winnipeg or Ajax, somewhere in freaking Canada! Maybe we could try going to the good ol' United States of America! The home of the brave and the land of free or some shit like that, I didn't pay any attention during history with Mr. P." Fitz slurred. I rolled my eyes. He was drunk. Unaware. KC definitely wasn't, but he was aware of hearing us. "Dude.. What if Clare's dead?" KC whispered. Fitz howled in laughter. "Well than basket case must be back in the insane asylum if that's true! It's a win win situation!" Fitz chirped. I went rigid and Adam started to whimper from my grasp. "Sorry." I whispered lowly. There was silence. "I hear someone." KC said. He heaved himself off of the lawn chair. "Someone's hear." KC said, checking his surroundings. Fitz giggled. "The more the merrier! I have more booze for everyone! Maybe it's Bee!" KC rolled his eyes. "If it was Bianca, then we'd know. Why the hell would she be here anyway? She graduated and went to Ajax, I remember her saying that Toronto sucked." KC muttered. "All the more reasons to go to Ajax when school starts man!" Fitz encouraged. "We could live with Bee!" "Shut it Fitz! Who's here!" KC shouted. Silence except for birds chirping. "Shut the hell up birdies!" Fitz slurred, another bottle hurdled at a tree, a family of birds squawked and flew away. "Whoever is here.. Reveal yourself!" KC shouted. "Woah man.. You sound like a person who knows ghosts. 'Cause I once saw this movie where paranormal people were like "REVEAL YOURSELVES!" and then like bad shit happened and like the boyfriend was smashed into a camera and the crazy chick is on the loose! Maybe it's her! What was her name.. Kendall? No.. Krystal? No.. IT WAS KATIE! The bitch is here KC! Let's go to Ajax!" Fitz screamed. I felt Adam stifle a chuckle, I allowed myself to smile. I've never seen Fitz so drunk. "Shut up Fitz!" KC shouted. "Who's there?" KC said as calm as he could manage. I released Adam and started walking ahead. Adam cowered, but followed me anyway. I looked up to see KC standing staring at us, Fitz was on the ground, laughing his drunk ass off. "Hello KC." I said calmly. KC gulped. "How'd you find us?" I snickered. "Easy. No one ever goes to the Ravine anymore. Since the Bianca and Drew incident, The Boiler Room is for oral sex. I thought we'd check this place out. Looks like we found our culprits." I said. KC sneered, "Hah! As if anyone would believe that we did it!" I laughed. "Everyone does! You two idiots have been gone for months. I'm bringing Clare justice." I scowled. KC swallowed. "Is she okay?" KC asked. I approached him, he was taller than me, so he was glaring down at me. "It's none of your business." With that I punched KC swiftly in the stomach, KC doubled over and collapsed on the ground. "Eli! This wasn't apart of the plan! We're suppose to call the police!" Adam shouted, his phone in his hand. I looked behind at Adam, while KC was on the ground. "KC deserves this! He should know how it feels to be beaten and put into a coma!" I sneered. I kicked KC in the stomach, I barely heard Adam on the phone with 911, I continued to beat KC, When Adam finished he pulled me away. "Just one more punch! Come on Adam! I want to punch him!" I screeched. "Eli.. Eli calm down. Just calm down." Adam said softly in my ear. My heart stopped racing, I looked down at KC on the ground, clutching at his stomach, blood dripping from his split lip. "Damn you.." KC cursed. I broke free of Adam's grip and as I heard the sirens, I kicked KC once more in the mouth. "Have fun in jail. You too Fitzy." I shouted. Fitz waved aimlessly before collapsing in a fit of giggles. The officers came up to the gate and broke the lock, the charged in and immediately took KC and put the hand cuffs on him. Fitz tried to get up and run, the a woman officer who had arrested Fitz a year ago for fake ID had him down on the ground. "Nice to see you again, Marcus." The woman said as she cuffed his hands and hoisted him up. I watched as the officers took KC and Fitz away. One officer approached. "Thanks. Now we can take care of this from here." He said gruffly before tipping his hat and leaving the Ravine. "Wow… They're actually going to jail for attempted murder." Adam said. I nodded. "Yeah.. They deserve it. Now.. Can we go home? I think KC split my lip.. Again." I groaned. Adam chuckled. "I don't understand why they always split your lip. It's actually pretty hilarious." Adam said. I mock punched him. "Watch what you say Torres." We left the Ravine that day feeling the power of justice. We wouldn't have to worry about Clare ever being hurt again, they'll be spending their sweet time in a jail cell. "On a lighter note. Jenna's flying down from LA with Bethany. Jenna wants to see if Clare's okay." Adam informed me. I chuckled. "I hope we have some fun. These days have been shit." I sneered. Adam nodded. "With you on that one goth boy."**

* * *

**Another chapter! I had to get Fitz and KC arrested and they've been in The Ravine! Gah, I miss the Ravine, the good times where Emma and Jay hooked up and where Johnny and Alli hooked up too :D. But I hinted that Jenna and baby Bethany will be in the next chapter, I want to make the next one funny/cute :D, you'll see (it has to do with Eli/Bethany) Also today is the anniversary of 9/11 since this was such a dark day, just pray for those families who lost ones in the hijacked planes or in the twin towers. I might post again today, but I'll be seeing the movie "The Last Exorcism" you guys MUST think I'm crazy, but I've seen the first Exorcist movie and it scared the hell out of me :/. So I'll be afraid tonight possibly after seeing the movie. But I might write another before leaving or LONG after I return :D. but this marks the thirty chapter so ten more to go! & don't forget to..**

**REVIEW?**


	31. Babysitting

**WARNING: the eli babysitting club :D, dead hand shirts, yo gabba gabba, first words && thoughts of marriage?**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Babysitting (Eli's POV)**

**"You're serious?" I groaned. Jenna nodded her head causing her long blond hair to fall over her shoulders. "Fi's in New York, Adam has that wonderful Grandma visit and Kyle has a date with Savannah. That only leaves you." Jenna explained. I groaned and eyed the little monster in her arms. "Can't you hire someone to watch her. I have no experience with babies." I complained. Jenna shook her head and stuffed Bethany in my arms. "You're parental instincts will set in. Trust me. Does for everyone." Jenna reassured. I shifted Bethany higher on my hip. Her immediate response was to pull at my hair. "Ugh.. Dammit Bethany." I cursed, trying to remove her chubby hands from my hair. "No vulgar language Eli. I'm trying to teach Bethany her first word that doesn't use any bad words." Jenna said smiling at Bethany. "Be a good girl for Uncle Eli, Beth. Mommy will be back from making pop history." Jenna cooed while kissing Bethany's cheek. I sighed. "Jenna.. You're just recording some songs for an album." Jenna rolled her eyes. "My last one went platinum. This one will be better. See you two later." Jenna called out as she left my house. I looked down at the blond monster and sighed. "Do you like reading comics?" I asked softly. Bethany then let out a wail as she stared at the door swinging shut. "Shh. Mommy will be back Bethany." I said in my best cooing voice. It didn't work. She only screamed louder. Now I understood why Lizzy would scream when I tried to talk to her when I was five and she was just a newborn. Either that or I was an ugly kid. My attention turned back on Bethany who was continuing to scream. "Please.. Shh.. Beth please.." I cooed as I rocked her on my hip. She screamed and screamed to no end. This was going to be a long day.**

**"Gah! Gah!" Bethany gurgled. I glared at the TV screen under my lashes. "I know Beth. It's freaking Yo Gabba Gabba. I get that all they freaking do is dance with monsters. That's freaking creepy." I muttered. I thought that my eyes were going to fall out. It was a marathon. At least she was sitting still watching the TV, holding tightly to a thrashed giraffe. I smirked looking at her. The giraffe use to be mine. I found it through my closet in a attempt to shut her up. It worked. Now she won't let it go. Just one more hour. I can handle that. What else can possibly go wrong.**

**"Bethany! Out of my room! Now!" I shouted. Bethany was tearing my room up. The sheets were on the floor and some posters were shredded. I fell asleep for a little bit and she goes straight for the scariest room in the house. "Beth! Now!" I shouted. She continued to ignore me. How did Jenna manage. When Clare and I get married, we're so waiting for children.. Clare? I shook my head. Marriage with Clare. That didn't sound so bad. My attention was brought back on Bethany who was now holding a picture. "Beth.. Don't drop that." I murmured getting closer to her. Bethany didn't move or scream. She stared at the picture. I got close enough to see that the picture was of Clare. Clare swinging on a tire swing, her reddish brown curls flowing behind her. I noticed that Clare was dressed in my clothes. I smiled remembering that we had gone to the beach and I pushed her in, causing her to be very pissed, but she was happy no doubt. Bethany looked up at me and back at Clare. "That's Clare." I said softly. I sat next to Bethany, she plopped down in my lap and stared at the picture. "Cwa..re? Bethany gurgled. I chuckled. "Close. Mommy wouldn't count that as a first word." I murmured. Bethany shoved the picture in my hand and looked at me. "I love Clare. Like you love Mommy." I told Bethany, even touching her little nose. She giggled and held onto mine. "Not cool Beth." I said nasally. Bethany let go and clapped for her effort. She then unexpectedly threw her arms around my neck and nuzzled her face in my neck. My emeralds widen, like Jenna said, my parental instinct set in and I pulled Bethany closer to me. "Your so precious Bethany." I murmured into her blond hair. For a fraction of a second I wished that Bethany could be mine. Or she could be mine and Clare's. That would be amazing. A baby with reddish brown hair and emerald eyes. Or a baby with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes.**

**"It's a little long. But you look good in it." I complimented on Bethany. I had fed her and she managed to pour all her food on her shirt. I just threw the dirty clothes in the baby bag and cleaned Bethany enough to let her wear a dead hand t shirt. She attempted to walk around in it, but she tripped face first. I caught her and threw her over my shoulder. "I hear Mommy. Let's go downstairs." I cooed. I heard keys jingling and Jenna emerged. She had a huge smile on her face. "Ooh! Where's baby Bethany?" She exclaimed. Bethany jumped into Jenna's arms and held her close. "Was she good?" Jenna asked over Bethany's shoulder. I nodded. "She was good." I said. I didn't feel like getting her in trouble for tearing my room up. "Beth? What in the world are you wearing?" Jenna exclaimed. I snickered and Bethany pointed at the dead hand shirt. "She spilled food on hers. I let her wear that one." I said. Jenna rolled her eyes. "There is such thing as a washing machine, Eli." I smirked. "Whatever Jenna. I took care of her. Now she's your problem." I said. Jenna smiled. "Thanks Eli. I appreciate it." Jenna said with a smile. "No problem." Jenna said her goodbye and was about to leave when Bethany chirped. "Eli!" My jaw fell open and so did Jenna's. "Beth? Did you just say your first word?" Jenna asked. Bethany smiled and pointed to me, "Eli!" She chirped. I smirked as Jenna's smile fell. "Why can't you say Mommy?" Jenna asked. "That's because I'm cooler than Mommy."**

* * *

**Cuteness! I just wanted to imagine Eli taking care of Bethany, and it happened! Like I said this is a fun/cute chapter. Next one will be more depth and sorrow or some crap like that. I saw that movie, it somewhat scared me. SHE KILLED A CAT! O.O I hate cats, but that poor kitty :P. I haven't been this upset over a cat since that chick who said if Miley Cyrus doesn't open her twitter up than she'll eat her cat.. She ate her cat D:. But anyways, I'll probably post again. Who knows? && Don't forget too…**

**Review?**


	32. Awake

**WARNING: waking up! Mean daddies! Birthdays! French exams :DDD && eclare love**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Awake (Eli's POV)**

**Breakfast was normally quiet. I glanced to my right to see Lizzy stuffing her face with her cereal, I glanced at mine, it was barely eaten. I haven't had an appetite since Clare's coma was announced. The whole summer had been numb to me, she's been in her coma for almost three months. I aimlessly stirred the little O's with my spoon staring at the milk swaying around them. "Elizabeth Anne Goldsworthy. This is the breakfast table. We use our table manners here." Dad said gruffly, he looked over his newspaper, glaring at Lizzy making somewhat of a mess. "Sorry dad." Lizzy mumbled and started eating slowly. "Eli? What are you doing today?" Mom asked. I looked at her and sighed. "Going to the hospital to see Clare." I murmured. Dad guffawed behind his paper. My head shot up in his direction. "What's so funny?" I asked sharply. Dad folded his paper and set it aside. "Why do you waste your time with that girl?" Dad asked. I gasped from shock. "Because I love her. That may be hard for you to understand since you have no soul." I sneered. Lizzy dropped her spoon into her bowl in shock. "Elijah!" Mom shouted from across the table. "Apologize to your father!" She demanded. I scoffed. "No. He's an ass. Why are you still married to him? For me and Lizzy? Because we're better off without him!" I shouted. Lizzy tugged on my blazer. "Stuff it Eli. Dad's red." Lizzy murmured. I glanced at Dad's red face. He was full of anger, it was in his veins. "What did you say Elijah?" Dad growled. "You heard me." I growled back in the same tone. "You little shit!" Dad shouted. He threw his plate off the table and started charging at me. I immediately grabbed Lizzy. "Run. To your room. Lock the door." I whispered fast. Lizzy hesitated, but flew up the stairs to her room. "Joseph! Joseph calm down!" Mom shouted. She had her hand on his arm. I was pressed agents the wall in Dad's grip. I could feel my circulation start to give. "Joseph.. You're hurting your son. Let him go." Mom demanded. I suddenly felt the grip be released on me. I stared at him while rubbing my arms. Dad's eyes held anger and attack. I mirrored the eyes as I ran out of the house in a flash. I could hear shouts and arguments behind me as I climbed into Morty. I closed my eyes, I hated the shouting. The screaming. It's always been like that for me and Lizzy. Our parents weren't in love, they hated each other. Yet they stay together for the wrong reasons. What gets me the most about today, is that Dad happened to forget my birthday was today. I'm 18. I'm an adult. Therefore he can suck it and I can leave whenever I please.**

**After parking Morty in the shade, I stuffed my hands in my blazer pocket and walked towards the hospital where Clare was staying. I didn't say anything to the nurses, they knew me only because I was always here. I spent most of my summer here. I pressed floor 2 on the elevator and felt the elevator go up. I grimaced at the horrible elevator music. If I owned this hospital, the elevator music would be "Paisley Jacket" Hell yeah. I stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall. The room 587 came into view and I walked inside. No one was visiting Clare at the moment and I sighed a breath of relief. I would rather be alone with her. I took the seat next to her, most of her injuries were healing, the broken skull was healed, therefore the huge bandage was removed from her head, but if you ran a hand through her hair you'd feel a thick scar under that reddish brown hair. I grabbed her hand like always and held it close. "It's my birthday." I murmured. "Nothing really special. I'm just 18." I added. Silence. "Remember how I told you that Lizzy's an excellent artist? Well she drew me a picture of you. It's hanging in my room. It's beautiful." I said. Silence. "Mom gave me a scrapbook. Yeah it sort of sounds.. Pansy like, but it was pictures of me and Lizzy growing up. You're in there.. Even Julia is in there." I murmured. More silence. I groaned. "God Clare. Just wake up. I know I ask the same damn thing every day, but today's my birthday.. I just want this one gift." I pleaded. She didn't respond. She was still. I dropped her hand and it hit the sheet with a small thud. "I'm so pathetic." I said. I stood up hastily and stood by the window. I looked out to see the sky. "This is ridiculous. I wake up thinking that every time I come down here you'll wake up. I'm just fooling myself." I muttered. "Really?" A small voice chirped raspy. "Great.. Now the voices are back. Just what I need." I mumbled. "I'm not a voice." The chirped voice said. I scoffed. "Sure. You're just playing mind games. Well I hate those." I said. The raspy voice giggled. "You're so stupid. Turn around." I furrowed my brows and turned around. I gasped. Clare's eyes were open, her blue eyes shining, she had this playful smile on her lips. "Clare?" I asked. Clare giggled. "Well I do hope so." Clare said playfully. I smiled hugely and approached her figure. I wrapped my arms carefully around her small figure. Clare latched on and buried her head in my blazer. "Don't let go." Clare mumbled into my blazer. "Never." I promised. Clare stayed in my arms like that for what seemed like forever. "Should I leave and tell the doctor that you're awake?" I murmured into Clare's ear. Clare pulled back with an odd look. "How long was I asleep for? A couple of days?" Clare questioned. I shook my head. "Almost three months." I said. Clare's oceans widen. "Three months? Why didn't anyone wake me up!" Clare shouted. I chuckled. "You were in a coma. You can't wake someone from a coma." I explained. "Oh." Clare said. There was silence and then suddenly Clare looked at me. "Fitz.. KC." Clare shuddered. "Taken care of. Their in jail. Adam and I found them hiding out in The Ravine. We brought you justice." I said with a smirk. "Thanks Eli.. For everything. You saved me from Fitz and KC. Then you send them to jail. What else have you done?" Clare asked, looking at me with curiosity. "I visit you everyday. I've been doing that since the incident." I said with a blush. "Seriously?" Clare said. I nodded. "I've made good friends with your sister, Darcy too." I added. Clare's oceans widen. "Darcy's here?" I chuckled. "Yeah. She's staying here now. Her and Peter are dating again." I said. Clare smiled. "I always knew." Clare whispered. "Are you happy I'm here?" I whispered close to Clare's face. Clare was taken by surprise. She nodded. "After what I've put you through.. I'd for sure think you'd leave me here." Clare admitted. "I'd never do that. After what KC was doing to you. I'd never leave you hanging." I murmured. Clare looked up at me. Her oceans shining brightly. "You'd never leave me?" Clare whispered. I nodded. "Never." I murmured. I leaned forward, Clare leaned as well. We hesitated before our lips touched. It's been a year.. Almost two since we'd last kiss. I gulped and quickly pressed my lips to hers. Of course her lips were dry and cracked, but I didn't care. I pressed my lips deeper and Clare's arms were twined around my neck. The sparks were flying. The kiss was real and true. This kiss meant something. I hated to do so, but I pulled away from Clare, I leaned my forehead against hers. "So.. How did I do on that French exam?" I whispered.**

* * *

**ECLARE GOODNESS! YES YES YES! I did backflips while writing this! I wanted Clare to wake up and if the title didn't give it away! ECLARE! Yep! I do love that French exam line :D I had to use it! I didn't want to stop on this chapter, but I DID! There's a bit more drama before the story ends at chapter forty :/. Possibly more chapters to come up! && You guys definitely saw where Eli gets his anger from -.- deff from Mr. Goldsworthy! && don't forget too..**

**REVIEW?**


	33. Emeralds

**WARNING: ECLARE! :D. slow music, Bethany cuteness! Forgiveness, past revealed, && baby talk?**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Emeralds (Clare's POV)**

**"I never realized how comfortable Morty really is." I murmured while sinking into Morty's interior. Eli chuckled beside me. I glanced at him. "What?" I questioned. Eli smiled. "I always believed that I would be the more comfortable one, but if your choosing Morty over me.. Guess I'll understand." Eli sighed in a mock voice. I smiled and mock punched him. "You know that I think your more better than Morty." I said. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say so.. Makes me feel wanted." Eli admitted with a sheepish grin. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on my fist, looking out of the window. The radio was turned on by Eli to keep the silence out, I recognized the song _Love Love Love (Love Love) by As Tall As Lions. _"Our song…" I murmured. Eli glanced at me and smiled. "It is." Eli said. I felt his rough hand take mine and hold it tightly. "Keep your eyes on the road Romeo." I muttered. Eli chuckled. "Yes ma'am." Eli did a small salute, I laughed loudly. He was the same Eli. Despite that he may have a mental illness that could kill him, he was Eli. He was the same Eli who had beautiful emeralds that could stare into my oceans forever. He still had that comfortable hug that would calm me in any situation. Those lips.. His lips that seemed to know when to move when mine move. He was mine. He was mine and I love him. I glanced at him under my lashes and studied his perfect figure driving. I need to tell him eventually that I love him more than life itself. I shouldn't chicken out every time, I've been in love with him for two years. "Checking me out, Clare?" Eli murmured while driving. I blushed and turned my attention to the window. There was a small squeeze on my hand by him. "It's okay Clare.. I like to stare at you too." Eli reassured me. I looked back at him and grinned. I pulled my hand from his and launched onto his arm and nuzzled into his warmth.**

**"Why are we at my house? I thought we'd go to yours. I want to see Lizzy." I quipped as Eli pulled up to my house. Eli went rigid when I spoke about his house and Lizzy. "Is Lizzy okay?" I asked slowly. Eli would literally go crazy if Lizzy was so much as hurt. Eli relaxed his posture. "Lizzy's okay. I just don't feel like going home." Eli muttered. "Is there problems with your dad Eli?" I asked worried. Eli shrugged. "He's been out a lot. It's been worrying Mom, last night.. Lizzy came into my room. She was crying. She didn't want Mom and Dad splitting up." Eli admitted. "Oh Eli.." I soothed. I gently rubbed his arm. "You're parents won't split up." I said. Eli shook his head. "They hate each other, Clare. When two people hate each other, they shouldn't be married. My parents.. They use to love each other.. At one point in their lives, but when I came along.." Eli trailed off. I furrowed my brows. "When you came along? Eli you can't possibly say that you being born caused your parents to hate each other." I argued. Eli sighed and nodded. "I was a mistake. I wasn't planned like you or Darcy. When Mom found out that she was pregnant, she tied Dad down to her. She wouldn't let me be without a father." Eli said. My oceans widen. "They had a shot gun wedding when Mom was only seven months pregnant.. Two months later.. Boom bam.. I was born premature… Probably how I got schizophrenia." Eli mumbled. "Eli.." I murmured. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You did not get schizophrenia from being prematurely born. Your mind is just wired differently." I whispered. Eli scoffed. "Wired differently?" I nodded and looked at him from under my thin lashes. Eli smirked. "I like that. Better than mentally unstable." I giggled. Eli than helped me out of Morty, taking my hand tightly in his. We approached my front door and Eli opened it for me even if he did have my hospital suitcase. I walked in with a bright smile, to see Alli, Adam, Fiona, Jenna, Darcy, Peter and Mom and Dad were standing in the back, apart from each other. "Welcome home baby sister." Darcy murmured. I smiled brightly as I let go of Eli's hand to jump into my sister's arms. "Oh Darce! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming home?" I asked. Darcy giggled and let me go. "It was a surprise, but I wound up being surprised. How are you feeling?" Darcy asked concerned. "Never been better." I smiled. I greeted everyone else with a hug and they all started going off and talking with one another. I sat on the steps of the stairs, Eli walked away from Adam and sat down next to me. "Why aren't you socializing with everyone?" Eli asked. He slipped his arm around my shoulders and nuzzled his beautiful face into my neck. "I'm not sure if their my friends anymore. I mean.. I hugged them.. But it felt weird." I admitted. "They care about you. If they didn't.. Why would they be here?" Eli questioned. "You paid them?" I asked. Eli chuckled and smiled sideways. "Funny Clare. Now go make up with Jenna first. I need to play with Bethany." Eli said. He pulled his arm away and charged towards Bethany. Bethany squealed with delight and clung onto Eli with love. I smiled and took a deep breath. I approached Jenna. "Hey.." I said. Jenna looked at me and smiled. "Hey Clare.. How are you feeling?" Jenna asked sympathetically. I shrugged. "Good I suppose." There was awkward silence. "I'm sorry." Jenna and myself said in unison. We started to giggle. "I'm sorry Jenna. I shouldn't of ever broken your nose." I apologized. Jenna smiled. "I'm sorry for slapping you and punching your eye." Jenna apologized. We both giggled as we hugged each other. "Wuv!" Bethany chirped. I glanced to see Bethany on Eli, her arms wrapped around his head and her legs between his head, dangling by his neck. "Wuv indeed, Beth." Eli agreed. I smiled and had my arms outstretched. "Come here baby." I cooed. Bethany squealed with delight. "Down Eli! Down Eli!" She began to pull on Eli's beautiful hair. "Fine. Don't spazz on me." Eli joked. He pulled Bethany from his neck and gave her to me. Bethany smiled up and me and chirped, "Cwa.. Cwa!" I furrowed my brows. "What is she trying to say?" I questioned. "I think she's trying to say your name." Eli said proudly. "Cware! Cware! Cwlare!" Bethany said with a smile. "She said it." Eli murmured. "Your so smart Beth." Eli added as he bent forward and kissed Bethany's cheek. I glanced at the cute moment, he would make a wonderful father. I could picture it. Children that are ours. Beautiful children that look like Eli. I would want nothing more. "Down! Down!" Bethany shouted as she struggled from my arms. I let her down as she toddled away from us. Eli slipped his arm around my waist and held me close. "Jenna's lucky." Eli murmured. I looked at him. "Why is that? Is it the fame and money?" I questioned. Eli shook his head. "No.. Not that. The fact that she has a baby." Eli whispered. My oceans widen again. "Baby? You'd like to have a baby?" I said softly. Eli shrugged. "I suppose. I know their hard work and all, but I think it'd be worth it. Besides our babies would be beautiful." Eli murmured softly in my ear. I giggled. "You'd want my babies?" I asked. Eli nodded. "More than anything Clare." I felt his lips caress my face and find my lips. "Imagine it.. Babies that would love dead hand and attend church." Eli fantasized. I smacked him. "Now I know your bluffing." I accused. Eli snickered. "We'll see Clare." Eli said with his emeralds shimmering. "Okay than Goldsworthy.. On one condition." I said. Eli shrugged. "What is it?" Eli asked. "The babies have to have your emeralds."**

* * *

**Awee! MORE CUTENESS TO COME! More back-story into Eli's past, he was a mistake baby :/. Lizzy is too, ++ his parents hate each other -.-. Poor Eli. But I wanted some cuteness with eclare XD. && has anyone seen the VMA's? I personally loved Taylor Swift's song about Kanye West. It wasn't bashing him in anyway, it was her forgiving him and calling him "innocent." Then Kanye sang a song about being a douche bag and an asshole O.o. It got some lyrics right on the money XD LMAO! :D. Anyway I saw that I have 115 reviews? I'm so happy! I have written over 35,000 words on this story and have had 14,000 hits! I'm sooo happy! I just wanna thank you guys! More Eclare and Fadam soon! && don't forget too…**

**Review?**


	34. Freedom

**WARNING: freedom! Uniforms! Mention of Emma Mason (Nelson)!, implied sex and Eli's… nards? XD**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Freedom (Eli's POV)**

**"New school year." Clare said beside me as I drove us to Degrassi. I drummed my fingers against the leather steering wheel. "Yeah.. I get to wear that pathetic blue polo. Now I prefer the red one." I stated. Clare giggled. "You looked handsome in that red polo. Although I do favor the purple over all colors." Clare said. I shuddered. "Thank god I wasn't a sophomore when I transferred here." I said. Clare giggled as I pulled Morty into a parking spot. I noticed immediately Adam and Alli standing by the staircase. I grabbed Clare's hand and walked her and myself over to them. Screw the rules, I'll hold my girlfriend's hand when I want to hold my girlfriend's hand. "Hey guys." I greeted them as we walked up. "Hey lovebirds. Are you sure that you should be holding hands. Mr. Simpson will have a heart attack." Adam said, placing a hand over his heart. "Mr. Simpson needs to relax. It's like a crime to show affection to another person in these halls. Ugh. We've had these rules for a year now.. When will they end?" I moaned. "When hell freezes over. Thank god this is our last year. Then there's college." Alli said. "Have you guys even considered college?" She added. Clare and myself looked at each other, gulping. "Not yet. We've been just… making out?" I squeaked. "Nice way to finally hit puberty Eli. Getting that Justin Bieber voice." Adam said. I scowled. "Don't compare me to that pansy Adam." Adam laughed and then the bell rang, Clare was starting to let go of my hand to head to her history class, when the loud speaker was being announced on. "Welcome back to Degrassi!" Mr. Simpson's voice announced. We all groaned. There was nothing welcoming about Degrassi. "Instead of everyone heading to their first period class, can everyone come into the gym. This is an emergency assembly." Mr. Simpson said as the speaker went off. I groaned. "What the hell happened now?" Adam shrugged and him and Alli started walking inside, I grabbed Clare's hand and we walked behind Adam and Alli. There was numerous teachers and officers walking past us. "Wow… No one is busting us for affection." Clare murmured. I raised my brows. "Surprisingly.. Yes." I agreed confused.**

**"I do understand that many of you must be confused." Mr. Simpson said clearly into the microphone. The audience was full of yellow, purple, red and blue polos. "Well. I just had a conversation with my daughter, Emma Mason." Mr. Simpson said. We all leaned forward. "Who's Emma Mason?" I asked in Clare's ear. "Mr. Simpson's step daughter, she married Spinner. You remember Spinner." Clare whispered in my ear. I nodded. Emma and Spinner? Oddest couple ever. "Somehow the conversation turned over about the strict rules that have been established at Degrassi. Now I don't know if it was her pregnancy hormones, but she somehow argued with me that none of you deserved the punishment." Mr. Simpson said. There were many cheers and even some people chanted "Emma! Emma!" "Anyway. Emma told me that despite that Degrassi has been through a school shooting six years ago, a gonorrhea breakout, and many near death situations." I went rigid and Clare latched her hand onto mine. "Don't worry." She murmured softly in my ear. "That Degrassi students don't deserve the severe punishments of strict rules and fairly ugly uniforms. So I had a conversation with the PTA and they agreed." Mr. Simpson said with a playful smile. I felt a smile creeping onto my face. "Does this mean-" I whispered. "Degrassi no longer has uniforms and strict uniforms. There is no longer any ID badges and bag checks at the door. There will be two officers outside and at school dances, officers will be patrolling the halls." Mr. Simpson announced. Cheers and hollers erupted in the school gym. Adam jumped up and yelled. "BOO YAH!" I glanced at him awkwardly. "WHO ARE YOU!" I screamed. Adam started laughing and Alli smiled hugely. "Yes!" Clare shouted. I felt her arms twine around my neck and she pressed her glossed lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her curvy waist, pulling me towards her. "Also! To celebrate the freedom, School is out for today! Come tomorrow wearing what you want!" Mr. Simpson said happily. "Hell yeah!" I shouted. This was perfect. Just the way to start off the school year.**

**"Feels so comfortable in my own clothes." I sighed pulling at my long sleeved gray shirt, pulling a blazer over it. "You look so handsome." Clare murmured. I turned around to see her sitting on my bed, her legs crossed as she wore a floral patterned dress. "You look beautiful." I whispered as I bent forward and pecked her lips. I hungrily trailed the kisses down her neck and heard a small moan escape her mouth. "Someone's aroused eh?" I said. Clare giggled. "Maybe a bit. You're just so amazing." Clare admitted. "More amazing than Jesus?" I questioned. Clare raised her trimmed brows. "I don't know about that.. I mean Jesus died for us.. What have you done?" Clare asked. I contemplated that and smiled. "Do you want me on a crucifix? I'll be your dirty little slave." I murmured in her ear. Clare giggled and pecked my cheek. "Who's the aroused one now?" Clare questioned. "Beats me." I muttered as I feverishly smashed my lips to her. Clare's arms ran up and down my back and I felt her body lowering on the bed, I grazed on top of her body and trailed the kisses down her neck again, to the point where my lips were just above her breasts. I glanced at Clare. She stayed silent and finally nodded. My emeralds widen. "Your ready?" I asked. Clare nodded. "I'm making love with someone that I love." Clare murmured. I raised my brow. "You love me? Even the insane side?" I questioned. Clare nodded. "Especially the insane side. Do you love me?" Clare asked. I smirked. "More than anything. More than my life. You are my world." I muttered against her snow white skin. "Have you ever.." Clare trailed off on a sentence I knew. I nodded. "With Julia. The night before her death. I was a bit inexperienced.. But she taught me how.. You know." I said uncomfortably. "So she wasn't.." Clare asked. I shook my head. "There was a guy before her. But the way me and her moved.. I want me and you to move better." I admitted. Clare smiled. "We will. Now please tell me you have a condom? I don't feel like being the un-pure one." Clare said. I nodded to my drawer. Clare reached inside and fumbled around until she came across a condom that had a green package. "Kiss me I'm Irish?" Clare questioned. "It seemed funny at the time. Now had the rubber over before I lose my feeling." I demanded. Clare handed it over and smiled. "Want me to help you there?" Clare asked flirtatiously. I smirked and threw the condom at her face before flopping on my back, unzipping my skinny jeans and pulling them down to my thighs, even pulling my plaid boxers down, Clare's oceans widening. "Be gentle." I said with a chuckle. "Alright.." Clare said as she unwrapped the package. I contemplated on how it would be to have sex with her.. That this was happening. I glanced at her purity ring.. Shining in the light. She was ready.. So was I.**

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM! EVERYONE HAS FREEDOM! Like no one has to wear uniforms and Eclare are doing the dirty! I enjoyed the sexy Eclare, just making them want each other was fun to write! XD. I got the Kiss Me I'm Irish thing because when I was in the sixth grade I found a condom that was wrapped on the grass by the playground. I didn't touch it but it had said "Kiss Me I'm Irish." I've always thought of that mentally scared day when I think of Irish people :D. Anyways.. I have a feeling that this story will end during this week :/. SADNESS! But remember I will have another Eclare story XD. Next chapter will be in Clare's POV && don't forget too..**

**REVIEW?**


	35. Third Chance

**WARNING: stupid rain, SEX SCENE WITH ECLARE, no purity rings, drew drama, DAVE TURNER o.O WTF?**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Third Chance (Clare's POV)**

**"Rain. Rain go away. Come again some other day." Alli sung horribly while dazing out at the window. The rain had started to pour an hour ago and since then me and Alli haven't left. "Just be thankful that we have no homework. Just huge lectures about our future." I said with a smile. Alli groaned. "Future? My future contains my parents picking out a husband for me. It's so unfair. They allow Sav and Anya to date-" "Woah! Your parents are letting Sav and Anya get back together?" I asked astonished. Alli nodded. "Guess they let their guard down after these years. It's true love between those two. Farrah was very mad finding out that Sav wasn't going to marry her." Alli said with a smile. "It's for the best too. Sav loves Anya and well Farrah.. She's a bitch." Alli stated. I giggled. "Nice Alli. Very professional. Who are your parents setting you up with?" I questioned. "Some guy named.. Fabio." Alli muttered. A huge smile broke across my face. "Fabio?" I asked. Alli nodded, her cheeks blushing profusely. "He has this thick accent too and all of this hair.. Ugh." Alli groaned. "If Sav can talk your parents into him dating Anya, why couldn't you talk him into allowing you to talk to.. Drew?" I said. Alli rolled her eyes. "Obviously not him. I'm so happy that he's at college and not at Degrassi." Alli said relieved. I smiled. "He was a jerk. I'll admit that." I admitted to Alli. "Clare?" Alli said slowly. I stared at her oddly. "Alli?" I said in the same slow tone. "Where's your purity ring?" Alli asked. I glanced down at the bare finger. The night was then crystal clear in my mind.**

**"_You're so lucky that your parents aren't home Eli.. Your such a screamer." I panted heavily. Eli chuckled. "Can't help myself.. Your so beautiful. I just HAVE to scream your name to everyone." Eli murmured against my skin. The tickle of his breath causing shivers on my naked body. "Are you sure?" Eli asked seductively. "Last chance to back out." I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. Do it." I said. I didn't realize how much it would hurt. I gripped on tightly onto the bed sheets and threw my head back. I clenched my teeth so a scream wouldn't escape my teeth. Eli's thrusts were becoming more and more fast. He must've thought that I was clenching in pleasure. Oh yes there was pleasure. It was just the pain. "Eli.." I whimpered. Eli stopped. He looked down at me with a sweat stained face, his brown hair stuck to his face. "Am I hurting you?" He asked concerned. "Sort of.." I admitted. Eli sighed. "I'll stop." I grabbed his shoulders and pressed my lips to his feverishly. "Screw me harder." I growled into his ear. Eli did as he was told. His thrusts were fast and full of love. I screamed his name as he screamed mine. He was into it.. I could tell. He was amazing. He sweaty figure had collapsed next to me when the deed was done. "I love you." Eli murmured against my arm. I smiled. "I love you too." With those words exchanged I pulled the purity ring from my finger and placed it on Eli's chest. "Keep it.. It's my pure side. A side of me you can keep." I explained. _**

**"Oh my god. Saint Clare had chucked the chastity belt." Alli said with wide eyes. I smiled. "Was he good?" Alli asked, she leaned forward. She was all for a wild sex story. I hummed. "I don't do it and tell." I said as I locked my lips with a key and threw it behind my shoulder. Alli gasped. "I told you about me and Johnny." Alli insisted. I rolled my eyes. "I didn't want to hear it. It was disgusting and in the back of the Ravine van. There is probably so many STD's on that blanket in there." I said disgusted. "Oh and Eli's gothic bedroom is more romantic?" Alli asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "Yeah. His bed was comfortable. He made me feel comfortable. He was very considerate unlike Johnny who wanted that skirt flying off your hips." I said. Alli scoffed. "Whatever. You guys probably made love to HIM or Slipknot? No.. Dead Hand?" Alli asked. I stuck my tongue out. "No. It was Oceanship. Hotblack. Made us aroused." I admitted with a grin. Alli covered her ears and started singing. "Lalalalalaalalalalalala." I snickered. "Chill Alli. I won't divulge into details." I promised. Alli removed her hands slowly and folded her hands. "Did you guys use protection?" Alli whispered as a waiter passed by. I nodded. "He had a spare in his room." I said. Alli raised her brow. "Why would he-" "Hello wonderful people of earth!" Adam called to us. I looked around Alli to see Adam and Eli in the doorway, dripping wet. "I believe that Adam smoked some crack before I picked him up from his house." Eli smirked. Adam stuck his tongue out and took a seat next to Alli. Eli came by me with a smile and sat next to me. His cold fingers lingered on my chin and pulled my mouth towards his. I kissed his cold lips and smiled. "I love you." I murmured. Eli smiled. "I love you too." Eli responded. He shrugged from his wet blazer and hung his behind his chair. His warm arm slipping around my neck. I leaned my head into his shoulder, wrapping my arm around his waist. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Dave? What the hell are you doing here?" Alli hissed. I opened my eyes to see Dave Turner take the seat next to Alli. "You looked like you slipped in a puddle." Alli scoffed. "That's because I did. I accidentally was talking about you to Wesley and Conner and well.. Adam's brother got pissed at me." Dave explained. "Drew's here?" Adam exclaimed. "Yeah! Your brother wants to kick my ass too!" Dave said. "What exactly did you say about me Dave?" Alli asked, her attention about her herself was showing clearly. "I was telling them how beautiful and hot you are." Dave admitted with a shy smile. "Aww. Dave that's so-" Alli was suddenly cut off by a slam. I glanced up as I felt Eli's grip around me tighten. Drew Torres had stormed in. His hair was dripping wet and he marched to our table. "Turner! Your so dea-" Drew was cut off when he saw Adam and Alli. "Adam? Alli?" Drew asked. His tone softer. "You do realize that I have friends since you graduated, right Andrew?" Adam said. Drew scowled as Adam called him by full name. "Alli.. Hey." Drew said after gaining composition. "Drew. I don't want to ever talk to you." Alli stated. Drew gulped. "Yeah. But Alli it's been two years. Can't you get over it? Give me a third chance." Drew begged. Alli rolled her eyes. "Why should I? You had oral sex with Bianca De Sousa in the boiler room!" Alli exclaimed. Drew sighed. "I know. But it's been two years. Two years to forgive me.. Time to get back with me?" Drew said with a smile. Alli sneered. "I can't. I have a boyfriend." Alli said. Drew's brows furrowed. "To who!" Drew asked. "Dave!" Alli said. Suddenly Alli grabbed Dave's face and kissed him full throttle on the lips. Drew was taken back and didn't say a word as he left the Dot. When Drew left Alli released Dave. "Woah.. Alli… That was-" "Fantastic?" Alli said with a smile. "Oh yeah. Does this mean we're-" Alli smiled. "We'll see Dave." With that Dave smirked and left the Dot with such confidence. "Damn." Eli whispered after a moment of silence. "We just went there."**

* * *

**AYE! Haha so YES Eli and Clare had sex, her confrontation with her parents WILL BE REVELAED soon. Clare saying such a naughty word? SINFUL! But anways, I love Drew/Alli (Dralli?) but Dave/Alli are meant to be, the hopeless boy in love with the beautiful popular girl? MEANT TO BE! Honest to say that I use to be a Johnny/Alli fan (Jalli) DAMN! Anyways! Have you guys seen the MuchMusic promo for Degrassi? BIANCA KICKS ALLI'S ASS! Clare's rambling about Degrassi and NO ELI :/. But they showed ADAM doing the lip lock! FIVE MORE CHAPTERS : ( (6 if you count Epilogue.) && don't forget too…**

**REVIEW?**


	36. Divorce

**WARNING! Divorces! Engagements, crying, no more purity rings and ultimate love! &&&& small curse word!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Divorce (Eli's POV)**

**"Mom! Dad! Darcy! I'm home! Oh and Eli's here too!" Clare shouted at empty air. I glanced around Clare's house, It was still the same look and everything, only new thing was a picture of Darcy and Peter hanging above the TV screen, Clare has been ecstatic since Darcy had revealed that she and Peter were going to get marry. Darcy had announced Clare to be the maid of honor, only making her more happy. It seemed like nothing could rain on Clare's parade. "Oh.. Clare? Sweetheart? Can your father and I speak with you and Elijah?" Mrs. Edwards asked. I scowled as she called me by full name. Doesn't matter how many people address me as Eli, but every time Mr. and Mrs. Edwards call me Elijah. Clare shrugged. "Sure Mom. Come on Eli." Clare pulled my hand as we walked to their dining room. Mr. and Mrs. Edwards were sitting on one side, their chairs pretty far apart from each other. I held Clare's chair our for her to sit in, she nodded and took the chair. I sat next to her and immediately started to twirl my thumbs from anxiety habit. "Clare.. Elijah. We'd like to talk about two things. Starting with this." Mrs. Edwards than pulled out from her pocket, Clare's purity ring. Dammit. I had the ring in my pocket yesterday.. Must have slipped out when I was watching TV with Clare. "You always have your purity ring on Clare. Why not?" Mr. Edwards asked. I could see that he was staring at me from the corner of his eye. Clare took a deep breath. "I had sex with Eli two weeks ago." Clare admitted. Mrs. Edwards groaned and covered her face with her hands. Mr. Edwards sneered. "Did he pressure you into anything honey?" He said with sympathy, he reached out to grab Clare's hands, but Clare pulled her hands back. "No. In any way I pressured him. It's called making love and I'm in love with Eli." Clare stated. "I highly doubt that. Love is mistaken. Love is never real." Mr. Edwards sneered. Clare scowled. "What I feel for Eli is real! I love and care about him! I want to marry him when I'm older, I'd have his babies!" Clare shouted. Mrs. Edwards rolled her eyes. "Teenage love is never real. Look at Spinner and Darcy." Mrs. Edwards said. "Peter and Darcy dated at Degrassi and now their getting married." Clare spat. "We don't approve of that relationship, that is why we kicked Darcy out this morning. She's living with Peter." Mr. Edwards said. "Are you serious!" Clare exclaimed, her oceans widening. "You can't kick Darcy out! She's my sister-your daughter!" Clare added with anger thick in her usually soft yet firm voice. "Clare Veronica Edwards. Raise your voice at me and you'll-" Mrs. Edwards began but Clare cut her off. "You'll do what? Kick me out too? Then you two will be alone with only each other for company and that would be horrible with all the fighting you guys go through!" Clare explained with angry hand movements. I gnawed on my bottom lip in an attempt to stop my voice at yelling at Clare. I didn't want her to have problems with her parents like I was having. "Clare. Honey if you calm down. We can speak like adults." Mr. Edwards said with a firm voice. Clare took a deep breath and reached her hand under the table, I felt her hand encircle mine and she drew a deep sigh. "Alright. Tell me." Clare said. "If your having sex with Elijah.. Are you two being safe?" Mrs. Edwards asked with curious eyes. I wanted to scream that curiosity kills the cat and she should keep her nose out of it. Instead I kept my mouth clamped tight and held onto Clare's hand. "Yes. Eli used a condom, I'm not on the birth control because our church doesn't allow it. But we were safe. I guaranteed I'm not pregnant." Clare assured her strict parents. "You can't be so sure Clare. How long ago did you and Elijah have intercourse?" Mr. Edwards asked. I cringed as he used the word intercourse, It was more dirty in my mind than the word sex or fuck. "Two weeks ago. I've gotten my period. I'm on it now." Clare said specifically. I felt my cheeks flush as she said she was on her period. Boyfriends didn't need to know that. Before you know it I'll be out buying her tampons or pads, whichever she prefers. Mrs. Edwards sighed deeply. "Alright. Now that that's out of the way. We'll like to speak of other matters." Clare's brows furrowed as did mine. "What is it? Mom? Dad?" Clare asked worriedly. "Clare. Me and your mother divorced over the summer, you were still unconscious when we divorced." Mr. Edwards explained. My heart seemed to stop at seeing Clare's eyes fall. Her eyes starting to fill with tears. "Why didn't you tell me!" Clare shouted, she stood abruptly with crystal tears falling down her snow white cheeks. "Honey. Your in a fragile state. Doctors said that we should be waiting to tell you. Your brain hasn't fully healed." Mr. Edwards explained and Clare gasped during her sobs. "I don't care! I'm fine now!" Clare shouted angrily at her regretful parents. There was a long silence before Clare whispered. "This whole time that Dad's been on a business trip.." Clare trailed off, Mrs. Edwards nodded. "He has his own apartment in town. We're sorry that you were to hear this honey." Mrs. Edwards said sympathetically. Clare shook her head. "You don't care. You divorced! I thought you two were in love!" Clare accused. Mr. Edwards nodded. "We were at once. Now we aren't. We fell out of it. I'm sorry Clare bear." Clare grimaced. "Forget it Randall." Clare sneered. Her parents were about to object when Clare suddenly hoisted me up by her firm grasp on my arm. "We're leaving Eli." Clare demanded. I nodded quickly and fumbled for the keys in my blazer. Clare grabbed my hand and swiftly turned from her parents. "I'll be back when I want to!" Clare shouted as she swung the house door shut. I stared at her shocked. Her expression holding anger, but holding back tears.**

**"Oh Clare I'm so sorry." Fiona cooed to Clare as we sat huddled in Fiona's condo, she was staying here for just a vacation from Yale. "It's… Alright.. FiFi." Clare sobbed into my chest. Her anger had left her bloodstream as tears and sadness filled them. I rubbed her back soothingly and pressed my lips to her reddish brown curls. "You'll be fine, beautiful. We won't leave you." I assured Clare. Clare nodded feverishly and buried her head deeper. "On a light note.. Declan and Holly J are getting married." Fiona said in an attempt to make Clare happy. I smiled and held Clare closer. "Isn't that great Clare? Declan and Holly J are getting married. We could go together." I offered. I saw Fiona smile from the corner of my eye. Clare lifted her head showing her mascara had blotched across her snow white skin, Clare sniffled and looked at Fiona. "Can we come?" Clare croaked. Fiona nodded. "Declan said I could invite anyone, besides our cousin Vicky. I'm maid of honor, Adam's my date." Fiona said as she glanced at a picture of her and Adam on her wall. "That would be wonderful. You'll go with me Eli?" Clare whispered. I nodded and bent forward to kiss her lips. "Of course. We'll be cuter than Declan and Holly J at there wedding dance." I promised. Clare giggled and started wiping her tears away. "Amazing! Clare I have so many dresses that would look adorable on you!" Fiona squealed in delight. "When's the wedding Fi?" I asked with a smile. "April 7th. Holly J wanted a spring wedding, Declan wanted winter. Guess who won?" Fiona teased. Clare and myself both chuckled in unison as we vision Holly J beating Declan to death as he suggested a winter wedding against her spring. Fiona quickly left the room and her heels clicked as she proceeded to her closet. "I can't wait." Clare murmured. "I love weddings." I wanted to say that I'd love to marry Clare, but again I clamped my mouth shut. I didn't want the moment ruined. I hummed in agreement and rested my head on her lap, I stared at her red blotchy oceans and smiled. "You look beautiful." I complimented her as I reached up to curl her curl around my finger. Clare rolled her eyes. "I look like crap." She insisted. I smirked. "Then you're the most beautiful piece of crap out there. How about that?" I asked. Clare threw her head back in a fit of giggles. "Your oh so charming Mr. Goldsworthy. I love you so very much." Clare murmured, she bent forward and gave me a long peck on the mouth.**

* * *

**I'M BACK! To explain my LONG absence, I was grounded :/. I'm still a teenager who gets grounded for back talking! Anyways! This chapter is EXTRA long so I could make up my absence, So very SORRY! Anyways, the title did give away what will probably happen in Degrassi. Clare's parents divorcing. Sorry if its such a crappy chapter. I hurried with this one. HAS ANYONE SEEN THE NEW PROMO! I couldn't sleep last night and saw it as 2:00 am! I was so happy! Eli's expression on Clare clinging onto him "Come on lets live dangerously!" Eli had this WTF who are you! Look on his face. Then Dave shoots that taser because some kid wanted him too? God Dave :/. Then Wesley's look when Anya's playing footsies with him! He's all like "OMG A GIRL TOUCHED MY LEG! OMG MUST TWEET THIS MOMENT!" Lmao! Haha Wesley/ Anya? I'm still rooting for Sav/Anya, but Wesley needs a girl! Then Bianca and Alli fight! I am so syked! TWO MORE WEEKS! Mark your calendars! Anyways! Haha sorry for my absence and don't forget to…**

**REVIEW?**


	37. For The Best

**WARNING: breakups, the nasty, &&& nothingness? O.o One tree hill and gossip girl reference! **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven: For The Best (Clare's POV)**

**Things have really been shaking since my parents broke the news of their divorce. Starting off small, Darcy has been going crazy trying to figure out how to make a wedding, thank goodness that Peter's mother can help Darcy out. Fiona has flown back to help Declan and Holly J out with their wedding as well, their planning on having their wedding here, it's what Declan wants and Holly J couldn't refuse when she saw where the ceremony would take place, on a beautiful beach in Vancouver. On a better note, Dave and Alli have started dating, all Alli gushes is about is how she should've seen that Dave has been in love with her this whole time and that Drew means nothing. Alli could be so dramatic at times that when I hear her speak, it's like watching One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl, minus the pretty rich things Blair and Serena get, not to mention Nate, the handsome sailor. Not everything has been peachy for me and Eli, Eli had told me a couple of weeks ago that his parents had the biggest possible fight. His dad had stormed from the house and said that he's breaking up with Caroline. Eli isn't sure if their marriage is on hold or their divorcing, either way they aren't together and Eli's father has been missing for two weeks. In my household, Mom has certainly been gone for what seems like days when she says she's "working". I know she must have a new boyfriend or she's having one night stands with biker guys down at the Pub. Either way, me and Eli's parents are messed up. Our relationship has shifted as well, most of the time I spend with him is at school and that can be limited since we only have English and lunch together. I spend my time alone in a big house, only receiving brief calls from Eli asking if I'm alright in my house, I lie and tell him I'm okay. Truth is.. I'm not. My parents are divorced and my boyfriend's been too busy helping Caroline and Lizzy out that he has no time for me. His girlfriend. His lover. I crumpled up the white piece of paper I was writing a poem on. I can't write poems, I thought that maybe it could take my time up. It sure does, I sit there staring at the white paper as it mocks my stupidity. I groaned and threw the paper on the concrete ground. I was sitting outside the floral shop where me and Eli had first ditched to work on my lame essay. I smiled slightly remembering how I had screamed and tried to make Eli do the same. When he wouldn't budge, I had him cornered at the street lamp and he grabbed my wrists gently, giving me a gentle smile. "Being a litter bug?" Eli questioned. Startled I looked up to see Eli standing before me. I shoved my notebook into my bag and threw my arms around his neck. Eli chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around my curves. "It's so nice to hold you." Eli whispered in my ear. I smiled and looked into his emeralds. His eyes had bags underneath and he didn't bother with any eyeliner today. In fact as I took his look in he looked haggard. "Why do you look as if your about to pass on me?" I asked with concern as I gently touched his purple bags. He smirked. "I've been taking care of my family. Lizzy just has to be on a soccer team and dance as well. I've been hauling her around everywhere. As for my mother.." Eli trailed off. "How is Caroline?" I asked softly. "Terrible. For the past two weeks I've been holding my crying mother in my arms. I've never seen her this way." Eli murmured. "Why aren't you with her now?" I questioned. I know that Eli and I need to spend moments like these together, but his family comes before me. That's what I would do if Darcy or my parents were in danger. "Lizzy decided to stay home with her. I was on my way to your house until I saw that your being a liter bug and I had to come over." Eli murmured. I giggled and pressed my eager lips to his soft drowsy ones. "Is your mom home?" Eli asked. I shook my head. "She never is. I suspect she has a new boyfriend, so far I've been spending the nights alone." I admitted. "Than I guess you wouldn't mind if I crashed with you?" Eli muttered seductively. I smiled ear to ear. "That would be fantastic. Me and my amazing boyfriend spending the night together." I quipped with a smile. Eli smirked and pecked his lips to mine. "Maybe I could crash now. Hell I feel like crashing on this memorable bench of ours." Eli said with a yawn. "Come on sleepy head, my house is only a couple blocks away." I tugged on his hand and felt and me and Eli pressed into one another. A night with Eli.. There was bound to amazement.**

**I fumbled for my keys and unlocked the front door. I swung the door open quietly and glanced at Eli, his eyes drooping and he glanced at the end of the couch, possibly fantasizing about crashing and burning on that couch. "I'll even crash with you, Eli." I murmured into his ear. He hummed quietly in agreement as I led him into the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw my worst nightmare. "Mom?" I shouted. "Dad?" Eli questioned with confused emeralds. We stared at our parents. Eli's father straddling my mother, mom having her blouse torn open and Eli's father's face inches from her black bra. So this was Mom's new boyfriend.**

**"We feel so embarrassed." Mom murmured softly to me. Me and her were standing in the kitchen while Eli and his father were outside in the front, Most likely filling Eli in on what he and my mother were doing. "Why were you making out with Eli's dad?" I asked aloud. Mom sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I met Joe at the Pub. I wanted a drink and before I knew it I was giving him a.. lap dance." Mom admitted with flushed cheeks. "Don't you realize that this jeopardizes me and Eli's relationship? How can I hold him and kiss him when I know that your with his dad?" I exclaimed. Mom scowled. "Do you think that for one second I care for you and Eli's relationship?" Mom sneered. I gasped. "It's based on love, while yours is based on lust." I spat. Mom took a deep breath. "Why were you bringing Elijah home? You knew that the house would be empty." Mom said stiffly as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Eli's been taking care of his mother and his little sister, he's been exhausted so I offered for him to crash on the couch away from his mother and sister." I said, mimicking mom's crossing arm gesture. Mom groaned and was about to lecture me when the front door opened, Mom took the opportunity to flee the kitchen, I glumly followed her. She approached Eli's dad and kissed his swiftly on the mouth. I held back vomit. "Is everything sorted out alright?" Mom questioned. Eli's dad nodded and glared at me. "Eli.. Go outside with Clare. Me and Helen have some things to discuss." Eli's dad demanded Eli. Eli nodded and grabbed my hand, he led me out. We stood on my porch, I suddenly got déjà vu thinking of my first breakup with KC was here, he had dumped me for Jenna. It was crazy to think this was all in 2009, now it's 2012 almost 2013. "This is awkward." Eli murmured. I nodded. "It is. Our parents are seeing each other." I said. Eli nodded. "This makes my love for you feel weird." Eli admitted. My head shot up to his drowsy emeralds. "Do you not love me?" I whimpered. Eli's emeralds widen. "Of course I do. I love with my heart, soul and body. You're my life Clare. It's just that we're going through family issues and.." Eli trailed off and I stayed in silence awaiting the words. "Well I think we need to put our relationship on hold." Eli murmured with a gasp. It was just as hard for him to say the words as it was for me to hear them. "It's just a break. We need to take care of our families and explore a bit. When things have settled down.. We'll return to where we left off." Eli explained. I continued to stay in silence. "Don't believe that for one second that I don't love you because I do. I'd take a bullet for you that's how much you mean to me." Eli continued. I stayed in more silence, hearing each piece of my heart break. "I'm sorry Clare. This is needed. I love you so much that I'm trying not to have a breakdown." Eli admitted. Silence. I felt Eli's lips part and kiss mine. The kiss had no flavor or sparks. There was just bleakness and plainness. No love in the kiss. His lips pulled away and his emeralds were holding tears that threatened to fall onto his face. He quickly turned around and briskly walked away. I watched as his figure moved away. I felt myself sink onto the porch steps. I felt nothing. No tears. No anger. Just nothingness**

* * *

**OH NOES! Clare and Eli are on a break! Betcha didn't see that one coming! Have any of you see the first five minutes of the first Degrassi episode of the second half of season 10! I HAVE! Its leaked and its amazing! Drew and Alli have a conversation and Alli wants nothing to do with Drew. Mr. Simpson is all bad ass telling kids to do this and do that. Sav and Holly J give the announcements of the new rules. Alli tells Clare that she can start all over and my fave line was "So Clare what's your semester full of besides being kissy kissy with Eli." LMAO! But my heart sank when Clare replied. "Besides the fact that Eli's suspended, when he comes back I'll have to question my sanity of why I was with him in the first place." ! MY NIGHT IS RUINED! But anyways FOUR MORE CHAPTERS! (including epilogue!) :/. DON'T FORGET TOO!**

**REVIEW?**


	38. Episode

**WARNINGS: bitchy friends, white weddings, rich elite old people, sickly sweet blue eyes, AN EPISODE! Blood and blood curdling screams!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Episode (Eli's POV)**

**It's been a long unbearable winter. A cold hard winter filled with snow days and a blizzard that halted roads to no end. The winter was filled with a flu that kept me from school for two weeks. Two weeks that were longer than the winter themselves, I was kept from Clare. I had her in my congested thoughts those two weeks. No medication could keep her from my thoughts. Those nights where I would clutch at a blanket for warmth when I really wanted Clare's arms around my shivering torso. Months passed that hard winter and soon spring was in mind, like every spring, Lizzy's allergies act up, as does Clare's. I tend to have a slipping grade in Mrs. Veil's class in English, most of my studying concerns Clare and what she does. We were still on the "break". Many nights I slap my palm to my forehead wondering how I could be such a stupid idiot for making the break happen. I wonder at nights if she cries for me like I cry for her. March ended and April began. Declan and Holly J's wedding was tomorrow. April 7th, 2013. I had decided not to attend the wedding, most likely Clare would be there with Alli, Alli would come with Dave.. But did Clare have a date? That was a part I didn't want to know. I couldn't go. I'll give my thanks next time I see Declan or Holly J. My decision had be put to a halt by Adam who was forcing me to attend, Adam wouldn't let me be home alone and because Adam had a ring. Yeah. Adam is proposing to Fiona tomorrow during the wedding. "Are you sure Adam?" I asked. "I don't want Fiona rejecting you in front of the elites." Adam smiled. "Fi and I are in love. Deep love. She'll say yes and before you know it.. She'll be Fiona Torres. Such a beautiful name." Adam sighed. I rolled my eyes and stared at the diamond ring that was sitting in the velvet case. My thoughts started to race when I wanted to marry Clare. To have her children. Those dreams were crushed when we found our parents straddling each other on her couch. "Thinking about Clare?" Adam whispered. I was pulled from my reverie and gulped. I nodded. "She's always on my mind." I whispered, I immediately began to fiddle with my thumbs. "Clare loves you very much. I can see her face literally light up when I talk about you to her." Adam reassured me. I shrugged. "I don't believe that. Clare.. She deserves someone better than a eighteen year old schizophrenic who has anxiety and anger problems he can't control. I'm not safe for her to begin with." I whimpered. Adam grabbed the velvet box and stuffed it in his pocket. "Shut up Eli!" Adam shouted. I glanced up in horror at Adam ever shouting. He never raises his voice. "Your so pathetic! You always whine about you! What about Clare? What about the fact that her dad moved to the US and Darcy is thinking about moving away because her mom doesn't accept the fact that she and Peter are expecting a baby. What about the fact that she is ALWAYS alone? How about that she is irrevocably in love with a idiot like you?" Adam finished with furrowed brows. My mouth gaped as he continued to grimace. "Not everything is about Elijah Goldsworthy, Eli. Some things have to be about others." Adam added. Adam than proceeded to leave when he glanced over his shoulder. "I'll honk three times tomorrow when I pick you up for Declan and Holly J's wedding, if you don't come out.. Don't even bother driving Morty to get there." Adam spat. Like that Adam stomped from my house. I stared blankly as Adam's truthful words started to sink in.**

**White. It was a white wedding. Balloons, embroidered table cloths, velvet chairs. Everything in a rich wedding. I took a sip from my champagne, surprisingly, when your surrounded by the elite, they encourage teenagers to drink. Cheers to that. My glass clicked as it was slammed onto the glass tables. A couple of old people passed by to glare at me, I widen my emeralds and mouthed "What?" They hummed and left murmuring about my appearance. Sure I wasn't dressed in fancy suits and or had the most fancy shoes. I was wearing a blazer over a white dress shirt, a long black tie and black skinny jeans. Just to piss Holly J off I wore my combat boots. There was a loud tapping sound on the microphone sending chills down my spine. I turned back to see Adam at the microphone with a goofy grin. I sighed heavily. Fiona better say yes. "Uhmm.. Hello. Before I begin I'd like to congratulate Declan and Holly J Coyne. You two look great together." Adam complimented. I turned to see Holly J in her white bridal dress and Declan had his arms around his bitchy bride. They mouthed thank yous to Adam. "Anyway. I'd like to propose something important." Adam revealed. Many people raised eyebrows as Adam pulled a box from his pocket. "Fiona Coyne. I know you're out there sweetheart and I was wondering.. If you'll marry me FiFi." Adam asked in a choked. Silence. Declan's face fell and Holly J's jaw fell open. Adam shot me a panicked glance, I wasn't prepared to back Adam up. Suddenly clicking heels rushed towards center stage. Fiona stood there out of breath with flushed cheeks. "Baby.. Are you proposing?" Fiona gasped. Adam nodded and approached Fiona, Adam knelt in front of Fiona and opened the box revealing the glittering ring. Fiona covered her mouth and squealed with delight. "What do you think?" Adam questioned. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" Fiona screamed. Adam stood as Fiona pressed her lips to his. There were groans from the crowd as they cringed from Fiona kissing Adam, they didn't accept him. The only ones smiling was me, Declan, Holly J, Alli, Dave and.. Clare? My emeralds widened as Clare approached Fiona and Adam giving both of them hugs. I stared at Clare's body. Her ruffled curls complimenting her round face which had minimal makeup, hoop earrings hanging from her ears, she wore a beautiful blue dress that hit just above her knees. The dress complimented her oceans. She wore black strap heels. She was absolutely beautiful. I wanted to stand up and march to Clare, grab her beautiful figure and kiss her fiercely and feel her lips move around mine in a fiery explosion. Instead I sat there rigid like a moron. "Ladies and Gentelmen, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife." An announcer announced. The dance floor cleared as Declan led Holly J to the center, they leaned against each other and kissed one another. Soon Fiona and Adam joined as did Dave and Alli. I even spotted Sav and Anya, Anya sporting a small baby bump. No miscarriages this time. I sat alone at the table staring at the couples spinning around the floor. I sighed and leaned my head into a balled fist. I traced the embroidered floral patterned on the cloth. Just like Clare's dresses she wore in her sophomore year. Simple times. I heard happy giggles emerge from the slow song. I glanced quickly to see Clare dancing happily with another guy. I felt the anger. He had platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes. He spun Clare around and she giggled like a child. I felt the chains unloosen. The muzzle being broken off. The straps being gnawed off. The feeling was overtaking me again. The feeling that made me paranoid. Made me insane. _Not here. _I plead with my insane side. _Kill the whore who betrayed you. Kill the whore. _The insane voice ordered. My sane side started to slip and I felt myself sinking, The wet grass leaving me knees to feel wet. I unclenched my teeth and let out a blood curdling scream. People gasped as I ripped my blazer sleeve off and stared at the deep red scar from my clawing. I quickly reopened the wound feeling the flesh dig into my fingernails, the blood pouring onto my shirt and hands. I screamed as the pain overtook my being. I could feel hands on me, aggressive hands. The voice ordered me to elbow them. I did so. My eyes locked on Clare's dance partner, he stood by Clare, holding her dearly. Dearly my ass. I stood and charged at the dirty oceans. My vision becoming black as I felt immediate pain in my brain. I screamed and clutched at someone's arm. I allowed the fingernails to scratch the arm. High pitched screams filled the air and I felt myself loosing complete control of who I am, Who I was. The high pitched the scream. The complete hurt. Then I suddenly blood splatter on my face. I opened my eyes to see bleeding oceans.**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I had to squeeze another Eli episode! I wanted to go deeper, but I didn't want to scare any of you! YES! Eli did hurt someone other than himself, we'll find out in the next chapter! Can you believe only three more chapters! NOOOOOOO! I am thinking of a sequel! Maybe I will proceed with one! DON'T FORGET TOOO!**

**REVIEW?**


	39. Happiness

**WARNING: scary flashbacks! Bloody bandages! PROMMMMMMM! Blue corsages! Possible king and queen?**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Happiness (Clare's POV)**

**I stared blankly at the old wooden door leading to the Goldsworthy home. I gulped and balled my hand into a fist. _Just knock Clare. _I told my mind. My heart was set to burst in there and see Eli. See how Eli's been since the wedding incident. I cringed remembering the scene with crystal clear vision**

**"_Eli! Eli calm down!" I yelped. I bent forward towards his insane figure. "Clare! Don't! This guy isn't stable!" Carter insisted. His arm wrapped around mine tightly. I shrugged him off. "Shove off Carter. Eli's is too stable!" I shouted. I crouched towards his figure and stared into his bloodshot glazed over emerald eyes. His hand swept out in a swift moment. I smiled realizing that the worst must be over, instead I felt his bloody fingernails dig into my forearm. I felt my flesh being skinned and I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me. Eli's fingernails were detached from my bleeding arm. Eli was now being tackled to the ground by Declan, Adam and a couple other people. Adam snatched my purse which had fallen during Eli's attack and rummaged around quickly until he retrieved my needle for Eli's emergency attacks. Adam quickly jabbed the needle into his neck. His body finally starting to calm. His bleeding arm falling limply to the ground, staining the freshly mowed grass. His glazed over eyes meeting mine once before his emeralds rolled back into his head and his body was still. _**

**I opened my eyes and found myself stroking the heavily wrapped bandage around my forearm. I gently probed at the injury and felt a pang of pain. I winced and pulled my sleeve down to cover the wound Eli had given me. He needed to rip and tear and the nearest to him was me. I sighed and quickly rapped on the door to his house. The door was quickly opened to a tired looking Lizzy. "Clare? Why are you here? To hurt my brother?" Lizzy spat in a dirty tone. My lips parted and I let a small gasp escape my lips. Never had Lizzy spat anything dirty to me before. "I'm here to see if Eli's okay." I said, I peered around Lizzy to see that the house was the same. Lizzy sighed. "He's perfectly fine. He's been sedated." Lizzy muttered. "Can you leave now?" Lizzy asked in a bored tone. I grimaced. "Out of my way." I sneered. I pushed Lizzy aside and trampled up the stairs past Lizzy. She didn't come after me instead she stood by the door with a Goldsworthy smirk. "I knew that if you loved my brother, than you'd do anything to get to him." Lizzy said. I sighed and smiled slightly. I ascended up the stairs and walked briskly down the hall, I reached Eli's door and without even knocking, I just turned the knob and swung the door open. The room was dark, except for the dim light by Eli's bedside. I swung the door shut quietly and I approached his bed. Eli's eyes were closed as Lizzy did say he was sedated. There was needles and medication on the bedside table. I glanced at Eli's haggard look. There was a muzzle over his face covering his nose and mouth. I suddenly remembered that he was a biter. He most likely tried to bite Caroline or Lizzy when awaking after the wedding. His wrists were strapped down and his ankles as well. I noticed a large wrapped bandage around his forearm. I sighed and inched closer. "Eli?" I whispered. I very gently nudged his leg with my hand. "Eli? Wake up." I whispered loudly, this time my face inches closer with his. Slowly Eli's eyelids began to open. To my relief his eyes weren't glazed, they held a blank stare. "Cware?" Eli said in a muffled voice. He sounded like Bethany at her attempt to say my name. The muzzle was forbidding him of talking. "I'm taking the muzzle off Eli. If you bite me then so help me I'll put it back on." I threatened. Eli nodded and I slowly undid the straps on the muzzle. Eli shook his head and took a deep breath. "Thanks Clare. That things a death trap. I can barely breath through." Eli gasped. I nodded and awaited for his breathing to return to normal. "Can you undo the rest of the straps?" Eli asked. His emeralds pleading. I hesitated. What if this is a trick? What if Eli's planning to attack me again? "I won't attack you.. Trust me. At least trust the sane side of me." Eli offered. I gulped and eyed around the room nervously. "Attack me Eli and I'll… Never visit you again." I threatened again. Eli shrugged. "Fair enough." I reached forward to undo the buckles on Eli's ankles and wrists, I realized that the straps were attached to his bed now. "You've been having other episodes?" I questioned, staring at the straps. "Here and there. It's only been four days since the wedding." Eli murmured while rubbing his bandaged wrists that must be bleeding from the pressure of the straps. "A lot can happen in four days." I muttered. Eli chuckled. "I suppose your right. I'm pretty messed up." I took a step forward and sat on the edge of Eli's bed and reached out for his shaky hand. He flinched as I touched his hand, but allowed me to hold his hand. "It's who you are. That's why I love you." I admitted. I could feel pressure begin to lift off my chest as I finally said the words I've been dying to say these past months. "You still love me?" Eli asked, his eyebrow raising. I smiled and nodded. "I never stopped Eli. I've been in love with you since I was fifteen and you were my partner." I whispered as flashbacks filled out brains of fun times with us and Adam tagging along. The good times. Eli's hand raised and cupped my cheek gently. I could feel the rough bandages grazing under my chin. "That's great.. I haven't stopped either Clare." Eli whispered. I leaned forward as Eli and felt our lips connect. I felt the world start to change around us. Shift as we shifted. It was amazing to be here kissing the love of my life. The one who means the absolute most to me. Eli was the first to draw back from the kiss, his breath was hot on my face, I felt his forehead collide onto mine gently. "Oh God I've missed you so much.." Eli crooned as his forehead lifted from mine and he stared into my eyes. He grabbed my arm and proceeded to kiss my hand when his emeralds caught a hold of my bandaged wrist. "Clare.. Did I do that?" Eli murmured, his eyes suddenly held regret and apathy. "Your insane side did. You were just angry and wanted to tear. I was the closet thing to your nails." I explained in a hush voice. Eli then buried his head in his hands. He tends to get very emotional after recovering after a episode. "I can't believe I hurt you.." Eli said in disbelief. "It's not that bad. The doctor stitched it and it'll be good as new." I lied. Eli glanced up and shook his head. "You'll have an ugly scar like I do." Eli murmured before burying his head again. "Elijah. Please." I pleaded. Eli raised his head and before I knew it his face had been pressed against my chest and he was weeping. It was such an out of character moment for Eli, he barely ever showed real emotions unless he was suffering after an episode. "I'm so sorry Clare. I never wanted to hurt you." Eli whimpered into my chest. I placed a hand behind his head and rubbed his back. "It's alright Eli. I forgive you Eli. I'm not angry." I reassured him. We stayed in that position for the remainder of the day, I would gently rock Eli and he would cling onto me like a life preserver.**

**"Oh Clare… Honey you look so beautiful." Mom cooed as I showed off my dark blue dress. It was prom tonight and I had managed to drag Eli to it. This time we would go to a dance and we'd go as a couple. We wouldn't pretend anymore of our love. I gulped and looked at Mom. "Thanks Mom.. Aren't you going out with.. Joe?" I quipped. I still felt vomit as Mom and Joe would continue to kiss as me and Eli were around. Mom shook her head. I turned around to face her. "Why not?" I questioned. Mom sighed. "I broke up with Joe." Mom admitted. My oceans widen. "Why? You really liked him." I said as I sat next to her on my bed. "I broke up with him because he was a complete jerk and I didn't want any strain between you and Eli." Mom said with a smile. I grinned broadly. "You called Eli, Eli." I crooned. Mom rolled her eyes and stood up as the doorbell rang. "Stay here as I answer that. It must be Elijah." Mom muttered as she fled from the room. I stared at my reflection, I had my hair curled and was wearing a headband with a blue bow tied to it, I smiled as I looked at the black skull earrings I was wearing especially for Eli. I would certainly stand out at prom. "Clare! Eli's here!" Mom hollered from downstairs. I sighed and exited my room. I proceeded down the stairs and saw Eli standing by my mother. He had a smirk on his beautiful face, he was wearing his usual black blazer, but had a red dress shirt underneath. In his hands were a corsage, it was a blue corsage. I approached Eli with a broad grin. "You look beautiful, Clare." Eli murmured. He quickly pecked my lips and slipped the corsage on my wrist. I smiled and looked into his gleaming emeralds. "I'll have her home by eleven, Mrs. Edwards." Eli promised. Mom waved her hand. "Keep her out as long as you want Elijah. She's a grown woman now." Mom crooned. I smiled and kissed her cheek swiftly. I turned to Eli and he gave me his arm. "Ready for Prom?" Eli quipped. I smiled and nodded. I took his arm and waved goodbye to Mom as Eli led me to Morty. He opened the door for me as I sat carefully in Morty. Eli quickly got in the other side. "I heard that Dave and Alli might win prom king and queen." I murmured on our way to Degrassi. Eli scoffed. "I'd much rather see us win prom king and queen. We are nominated." Eli reminded me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and took Eli's hand. "You would look dashing in a plastic crown, Mr. Goldsworthy." I murmured. Eli chuckled. "As would you in a plastic tiara. Only you'd make it look cuter." Eli said. I giggled and leaned over to press my lips to Eli's cheek. I felt his face shift into a huge smile. Prom night was sure to be fun.**

* * *

**PROM! Haha I wanted Eclare to go to prom! Yes they're back with each other! I believe this is my longest chapter yet! Anyway two more chapters to go until this story is over D: I can't believe it either! I just have to add that I'm listening to Problem by The Job, it's the song playing when Eli is first introduced. Its making me laugh like a fan girl! && Don't forget too…**

**REVIEW?**


	40. Graduation

**WARNING: emotional Carolines, slutty Lizzys, graduating peeps! && amazing proposals! THIS IS THE FINALE!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Graduation (Eli's POV) -The Finale-**

**"My baby's graduating." Mom murmured against my neck. I smirked and stared into my reflection. The long blue gown grazing at the floor slightly, and the cap hanging awkwardly on my head. "You look so handsome Eli." Mom crooned. I felt her immediately start to fix my tie and straighten my robes out. "Mom." I groaned as she started to make sure everything was in the right place. "I can't help it Eli.. You'll be graduating and before I know it you'll be at college with Clare and Adam." Mom gasped in a choked voice. I sighed heavily and pulled my sobbing mother into my arms. "Don't freak out Mom. University of Toronto isn't far from here. Fifteen to twenty minutes by car or bus." I reassured her. Mom pulled from the embrace and cupped my face with her warm hands. "I still remember giving birth to you. Painful as hell.. But you were worth it Elijah." Mom crooned, her emerald eyes showing real meaning. I grabbed her hand that was on my cheek and smiled. "Thanks Mom. I love you." I whispered. "Baby.." Mom gasped and soon she was holding me in a death hold trap. "Is this going to happen to me next year at Degrassi?" Lizzy chirped from the doorway. I crawled from Mom's hug and turned to see Lizzy wearing a light green dress and black heels. Her hair was curled and she actually looked like.. A young woman. "Wow Liz." I breathed. Lizzy laughed. "Get over yourself Eli. While your at college I'll be having those Degrassi boys eating out of the palm of my hand." Lizzy murmured seductively. I cringed at the thought of Lizzy ever touching a boy.. Much less kissing one. "As if Lizzy. Your doing nothing as that. Your just thirteen." I accused, crossing my arms in authority. Lizzy giggled. "Damn Eli. Your just eighteen and your lost your virginity when you were fifteen. Chill out brother." Lizzy flipped her head and clicked her way from the room. "When did Elizabeth ever grow up?" I muttered. Mom chuckled. "When did you grow up Eli? Your not the same boy who moved here three years ago." Mom questioned. I sighed and glanced at my reflection. "I have no clue Mom, but.. The new me.. He's cool." Mom chuckled and slung her purse over her shoulder. "Let's pile into Morty, I don't want my son missing his graduation. Will Jenna be there with Bethany? I just love that little cutie. Hard to believe she's two." Mom said exasperated. I rolled my eyes and led my mother and sister to Morty. In less than an hour I'll be a graduate from the most dramatic school in Canada. Hell the most dramatic school in the world.**

**"Alliah Bhandari." Mr. Simpson bellowed into the microphone. Alli stepped up and accepted her diploma, Sav and Anya along with Alli's parents were snapping pictures of Alli. "Clare Edwards." Mr. Simpson bellowed again. My intent focus was on Clare as she stepped forward to accept her diploma, she looked absolutely stunning in her cap and gown. Her whole being was completely flawless. I was head over heels for this, I've been putty in this girl's hand since Junior year three years ago. Clare shook Mr. Simpson's hand and smiled for the pictures Mrs. Edwards, Darcy and Peter were snapping. Clare quickly rushed off stage to hug Alli in a life threatening hug. I smiled at the two best friend. "Elijah Goldsworthy." Mr. Simpson said, he glanced at me and I stepped forward to accept the diploma. I saw from my peripheral vision that Lizzy was standing on the plastic chair cheering very loudly. I even heard Mom cheering as well. I approached Mr. Simpson and accepted the diploma. "Thanks for being an extraordinary student Eli." Mr. Simpson muttered into my ear. I smiled and nodded. I rushed off stage into Clare's awaiting arms. I lifted her small body off the ground and twirled her around, I pressed my lips feverishly to hers. Alli giggled at the union of our mouths. Soon after the long kiss Adam received his diploma, Fiona stood up with Declan and Holly J and started cheering loudly. I could notice her diamond ring a mile away. They were having a winter wedding when Fiona graduates next year. Dave also joined and was pulled into a full out make out session by Dave. I noticed Drew standing by Adam's mother, Drew noticed the union of Dave and Alli and sighed. I felt bad for the guy, but he deserved it. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you with the class of 2013!" Mr. Simpson bellowed loudly into the microphone. Many cheers erupted and soon our blue caps were flying in the air. I once again grabbed Clare and crushed my lips to her perky pink ones. "I love you." Clare murmured into my ear. I smirked. "I love you too Clare."**

**After mass hugs from Mom, Lizzy, Darcy and a firm handshake from Peter, me and Clare escaped the chaos and found ourselves out in front of the school. "These four years have been crazy." Clare sighed. I smiled and looked at her, wishing to know her as a freshmen. "How were you as a freshman?" I questioned. Clare immediately flushed. "I was a dorky Christian girl who wore her Christian uniform to school. I was smitten with the bad boy with a bad past and accidentally brought Mr. Simpson's vibrator to school." Clare said quickly. There was silence that was filled with my laughter. "Oh my God. Saint Clare with Mr. Simpson's vibrator." I mused, thinking of a younger Clare with a purple vibrator. "Don't laugh." Clare muttered. My laughter died down and smiled down at Clare. "You know that I think you're the most perfect and beautiful thing in the world right?" I said with a smirk. Clare looked up and nodded. "Also that I'm irrevocably in love with you from head to toe." I added. Clare than began to blush. "Eli.." Clare protested. "Nuh uh. Let me finish Edwards." I argued. Clare crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I also want to spend the rest of my life with you as well." I admitted. Clare looked up at me with curious oceans. "Eli? What are you getting at." I sighed and took a deep breath. I reached into my pocket underneath the robe and pulled a velvet box. I closed my eyes and kneeled on the ground, I grabbed Clare's hand as she covered her mouth with the other staring at the box to my face. "Oh my God.." Clare gasped. "I mean it. I want to make you Clare Veronica Goldsworthy. I want to have rambunctious reddish brown children roaming around with emerald eyes. Or it could be reversed. I don't care. I just want to grow old with you and die by your side. I want you with me forever Clare. I want to see your beautiful round face every morning when I wake up and every night when you fall asleep in my embrace. What do you say English partner? Will you marry me?" I finished with my long proposal speech. Clare didn't say a word as I kneeled before her. Although her reaction to the ordeal would make me smirk a thousand smirks.**

* * *

**O-M-G! THE FINALE! :O! I don't want this to end like you guys don't want it too! Yep there is a big cliffhanger! Does Clare agree? We'll find out in the epilogue! I'm still considering a sequel. But this is the ending to The Pretenders! NOOO! && in the epilogue you'll find out why I call the story The Pretenders. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TOO….**

**REVIEW?**


	41. Epilogue

**WARNING: TIME JUMPING! Babies! Teenagers! Eli look alikes! KC look alikes! Being a pretender!**

* * *

**The Pretenders Epilogue: (Clare's POV)**

**_20 Years Later: _**

**It's been exactly twenty years since I've graduated from Degrassi Community School. I sighed heavily as I scrubbed the food off the white plate. I flicked the water off my fingertips and grabbed the silver emerald ring off the window ledge. I slipped the ring onto my finger and smiled. I still remember how Eli was sweating buckets asking me to be his wife. When I finally agreed, I'd made a man very happy. We had decided to wait after college to finally wed. I glanced at the picture of our wedding on the wall. Eli had his signature blazer and combat boots on, his arms around my waist. I was wearing a long blue dress due to his preference to blue over white. I had my hair curled as usual a blue rose was held in my reddish brown curls. I was also carrying a large blue bouquet of roses, I still smile remembering when I through the bouquet behind me, Alli had caught it. Not so surprising after that Dave proposed to Alli. I glanced at the next picture of Dave and Alli with their two sons. Zachary and Ian. Zachary was a carbon copy of Dave, he was about to be a sophomore at Degrassi, hard to believe he's only fifteen. Ian takes after Alli's looks, but has Dave's outgoing personality, He's entering freshmen year. Dave and Alli they were happy together, to be honest Alli wouldn't be happy if she married Drew, last I heard of him was at the reunion which he attended with his wife who graduated in my year. They live in Vancouver with no children. Coming up was me and Alli's 24 years of friendship anniversary and like every time we'll watch The Twilight Saga like always. I proceeded to the next picture which was Adam and Fiona with their twin daughters. Yes, Adam was now officially a man, thanks to Fiona he was able to go through gender surgeries to become an official man. I stared at their twin daughters, Victoire and Yvonne. Fiona was allowed to pick names and of course she chooses the elite and rich names. Victoire the eldest of the twins was like Fiona in looks and personality, always on shopping sprees and having the most gorgeous clothes, while Yvonne was her polar opposite tending to wear the darker of clothes, but her clothes were the richer dark clothes. Both were starting their Junior year at sixteen. The picture following the one of Adam and Fiona was Jenna, Bethany and Daniel. Jenna was still a pop classic and was just as famous and singing like no tomorrow, Daniel was her husband and they've been together for five years, no children yet. Bethany was following Jenna's steps and is into the music career, she's only twenty two, on special occasions they'll fly down for Christmas and summer fun. Looking at Bethany's picture made me think of KC.. KC. I heard at the ten year reunion they released him six years before and kept Fitz in there for life. As from hearing from KC's old friends he's in Canada and married a girl named Jess and they have two kids who resemble KC greatly. Of course they're was the pictures of Declan and Holly J with their only daughter Jeanette named after Holly J's middle name. I heard from Fiona that when Holly J was passed out of drugs after birth, Declan named her to see how Holly J would react. Her reaction was supposed to be priceless, since she screamed at Declan. Then Sav and Anya were also in the picture with their son and daughter. Their son Dominic had graduated was at college, their daughter Lyla, was entering her senior year with Jeanette, both at seventeen. I sighed heavily looking at the numerous faces of my classmates and best friends. "This is so hard!" Someone yelped. I turned around quickly and flitted to the entry of the living room. Julia Goldsworthy sat on the couch with her father, my husband Eli. "Your just getting aggravated. Take it slow Jules. You'll learn." Eli crooned. I leaned against the doorframe and watched as Eli tried teaching Julia how to play the guitar. Julia's long chocolate brown which was layered heavily was falling past her face, she quickly tucked a strand behind her ear showing off her gages in her ears. After pleading and begging I had given into her getting them. "Now just strum lightly." Eli instructed his hands on hers trying to teach her. Julia's emeralds shined as she made a beautiful sound from the guitar. "I did it! Dad I did it!" Julia exclaimed with a large lopsided smile. "I knew you would Jules." Eli said proudly. "Tell your mother." Eli than pointed to me and I blushed. Julia turned towards me. "Did you see that Mom?" Julia exclaimed. I nodded and smiled at Julia's excitement. "I have to call Yvonne and tell her!" Julia than bolted up the stairs loudly in her combat boots rushing to her room. I sighed and sat next to Eli. "She's like you more and more with each day." I said. Eli nodded. "I can't believe she's sixteen and she's going to be a Junior. Damn I'm not ready Clare." Eli admitted. I smiled and pecked his cheek. "She's like her father. She's ready for anything." I whispered. Eli looked at me with the same old emeralds that had deep love for me. "Mom? Have you seen my practice math workbook? I need to practice for my advanced math class for freshman year!" Willow exclaimed. I looked up to see what looked like looking in a mirror. Willow's round face holding exasperation as she desired to work. Much like me. Her ocean eyes sparkling in the dim light. Her chest long chocolate brown hair twisted in a braid. "I think I saw it under your bed Willow." I told her. Willow nodded and bolted for the stairs. "Two daughters at Degrassi. How will we manage Clare?" Eli asked looking at me. I smiled. "Just like any normal parent does, we help our children." Eli smiled and pecked my lips. I could feel the electricity like volts through our bodies. We were so in sync with each other that the outside world was nothing to us. "Bleh! That's gross." A small voice said. I turned to see Bentley staring at us with piercing blue eyes like my own, only a shade lighter. His reddish brown hair around his face as he clutched at a teddy bear. "Sorry Bent." Eli apologized pulling the eight year old onto his lap. Bentley immediately nuzzling into Eli's chest and yawning loudly. "Bedtime for Bents." Eli murmured. "I'll be back." Eli muttered to me while carrying Bentley up the stairs. The doorbell rang loudly through the house, I bounced up to answer, but Julia stomped down the stairs with her headphones around her neck blasting loud metal music. "I got it!" Julia yelled. Julia opened the door to see Yvonne there. "Y!" Julia shouted and wrapped her arms around Yvonne. I smiled at Yvonne as she entered the house, her brown curls in a pony tail at the nape of her neck, she arrived in a tight black shirt and a tight black skirt that looks like velvet. "Hope you don't mind that I brought someone along." Yvonne informed Julia. "That's cool. That okay Mom?" Julia asked loudly looking at me. I nodded and was about to grab a book when I saw my worst nightmare walk in the house. His brown eyes shining widely, his brown hair sticking out underneath the grey beanie. The face was so familiar that I stood up and approached the teenagers, I could hear Eli bounding down the stairs as well. "What's-" Eli didn't finish as he saw what I saw. Eli quickly stepped to my side, holding my hand in his tightly. "Jules. This is Teddy. Teddy Guthrie."**

**"I can't believe that KC's son stepped foot into our home." Eli snarled. I sighed heavily. "They're just downstairs and I highly doubt Teddy will be anything like KC." I informed an angry Eli. Eli rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. They look alike so they must act alike." Eli commented. I sat by Eli's angry figure and kissed the nape of his neck. "Calm down Eli. Just relax." I soothed in his ear. Eli closed his eyes and after a couple of minutes I could him relax next to me. His head leaning onto my shoulder. "Why are you pretending that there's nothing wrong with Teddy?" Eli asked softly. "I'm not pretending. Haven't you noticed Eli?" I questioned. Eli's brows raised. "Noticed what?" I giggled. "We no longer pretend. We don't pretend that we love each other. That love is true and real. We don't pretend anymore." I explained. "What are you getting at Clare?" Eli quipped. I smirked as best as a Goldsworthy wife could. "We're no longer The Pretenders."**

* * *

**This story is officially over! O.O I know! I don't want to let the story go yet, So I was thinking of making a sequel with everybody's children in it and of course Eclare! It's up to you guys! In case your confused with age..**

**Adults:**

**Eli Goldsworthy: 38 years old**

**Clare Goldsworthy: 37 years old**

**Adam Torres: 37 years old**

**Fiona Torres: 40 years old**

**Alli Turner: 37 years old**

**Dave Turner: 37 years old**

**Jenna Middleton: 37 years old**

**Daniel Peregrine: 42 years old (Jenna's husband)**

**KC Guthrie: 37 years old**

**Jess Guthrie: 37 years old (KC's wife/New character on Degrassi)**

**Declan Coyne: 40 years old**

**Holly J Coyne: 40 years old**

**Sav Bhandari: 40 years old**

**Anya Bhandari: 40 years old**

**Darcy Stone: 41 years old**

**Peter Stone: 41 years old**

**New Generation:**

**Julia Goldsworthy: 16 years old & Junior**

**Willow Goldsworthy: 13 years old & Freshman**

**Bentley Goldsworthy: 8 years old & fifth grader**

**Victoire Torres: 16 years old & Junior**

**Yvonne Torres: 16 years old & Junior**

**Zachary Turner: 15 years old & sophomore**

**Ian Turner: 13 years old & freshman**

**Bethany Middleton: 22 years old & graduated**

**Jeanette Coyne: 17 years old & Senior**

**Dominic Bhandari: 20 years old & in college**

**Lyla Bhandari: 17 years old & Senior**

**Teddy Guthrie: 17 years old & Senior**

**Lilith Guthrie: 13 years old & Freshman (Teddy's little sister)**

**Natalie Van Zandt: 17 years old & senior (Danny/Chantay's daughter)**

**Rosalie De Sousa: 8 years old & fifth grader (Bianca/Fitz's daughter)**

**DAMN! That would be the new cast of the sequel! There will be a dash of each, but Julia would be main character with Yvonne and Teddy. I just want to thank ALLL my viewers who reviewed and loved my story! That's just amazing that you guys love my story! Also I hope you liked why the story was named The Pretenders, I also named it after The Pretenders by Foo Fighters! But again thanks ALL OF YOU! New Eclare stuffing's to come!**

**&& Please just one last time..**

**REVIEW?**


	42. The Pretenders Soundtrack

**The Pretenders Story Soundtrack**

**1: The Pretenders by The Foo Fighters [Eli and Clare's Theme]**

**2: Love Love Love (Love Love) by As Tall As Lions**

**3: Everybody Loves Me by One Republic [Eli's Theme]**

**4: Fuck U by Archive**

**5: Run by Leona Lewis**

**6: The Call by Regina Spektor**

**7: A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope**

**8: Hotblack by Oceanship**

**9: All To Myself by Marianas Trench**

**10: Alexithymia by Anberlin**

**11: All I Need by Within Temptation**

**12: Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry**

**13: The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars**

**14: Night Of The Hunter by 30 Seconds To Mars**

**15: Flowers For A Ghost (I'm Only Human) by Thriving Ivory**

**16: Lover Dearest by Marianas Trench**

**I know everyone is like YOU MADE A SOUNDTRACK FOR THE PRETENDERS? Well these are the songs I listened to while writing the story. I'll explain each and every one :D**

**1: The main reason why this story came to mind. I can thank my math teacher who was playing this during math class last month :D. The whole songs revolves around Eli and Clare's complicated relationship.**

**2: Another Eli/Clare song, it is mentioned while Eli is driving Clare to school and he starts playing it in Morty. The song is also used in a Degrassi episode during season 10. I just like to think of this as a beautiful song for Eli/Clare.**

**3: This songs IS Eli, well his sarcastic and sane side. There is a video on you tube that is this song and Eli's clips XD It's amazing. Main reason I use this song. It's Eli's sane theme.**

**4: This song represents the whole fighting scene between KC, Fitz and Clare behind the Dot and when Eli intervenes. It's basically all about KC/Clare's abusive relationship during the year.**

**5: I use this song when Eli is chasing Clare down the halls after Bianca says that Eli felt Bianca up, Eli blurted out that he loved Clare and Clare didn't believe him and I used this song when Eli tells Clare he's schizophrenic, telling her to leave and not be apart of his life, but stays with him anyways.**

**6: This song represents how Clare feels about Eli throughout the story, saying she'll return when he's sane when their in the asylum.**

**7: This song represents how Eli feels about Clare, wishing for her as he's in the mental asylum.**

**8: I listened to this song A LOT during this story, but mostly for the Eli and Clare sex scene, you may recognize the song when Eli was almost stabbed and Holly J and Sav were stripping.**

**9: Oh a Canadian band XD How I love there music and I'm American :D. How Eli feels about Clare after he hurts her at the wedding, its more upbeat and rock, but it fits for me**

**10: I used this song to represent how Eli is feeling about his parents and how he's a mistake baby, Most talk about how his dad feels about his mom before Eli, like the lyric "Are you where you want to be? So beautiful and only 23." Around the time Caroline wanted to be a lawyer, but got pregnant with Eli, stopping her dreams.**

**11: The song that Holly J and Declan are dancing to at their wedding, Clare is also dancing with Carter (A relative of Declan's) and Eli is watching from afar, wishing to dance with Clare. This song was also on The Vampire Diaries during an Elena/Damon dance scene for Miss Mystic Falls.**

**12: I used this hilarious song for when Clare and Jenna are in their bitchfight and Clare breaks Jenna's nose, most lyrics are a KC/Jenna relationship, but its about Jenna. Just listen. Its how KC envisioned Jenna before she was pregnant.**

**13: This song is so emotional that I used it for all of Eli's episodes, the one at home, in the hallway, in his bathroom, when he attacked Clare, he almost attacks Adam and during his attack at the wedding.**

**14: I just love this band! Just the song for when Bianca was flirting with Eli, Bianca being the hunter, Eli being her night :D**

**15: I always hear this song for emotional moments, This one is heard when Eli finds Clare a half an hour later and she's bleeding & when he finds out that she's in a coma and starts crying on Alli's shoulder OH! And when Eli goes on about how he's unstable for Clare.**

**16: This song is for when Eli proposes to Clare in front of Degrassi, I never revealed this, but its where they first met, when he ran over her glasses.**

**All these songs are on my play list on play here's the link: (if it doesn't work I'll upload on my page :D) **

.com/playlist/20742482955

**Yes this is my whole play list channel with other songs. The numbers are messed up since Hotblack isn't working, its on you tube though! I just wanted to share this with you guys! I'll be making on for Make Believe also :D**


End file.
